amor sin barreras
by kariangel92
Summary: Seattle ha estado en conflicto por más de 4 años…como última decisión ha llevado a que este sea dividido en dos… Seattle este y Seattle oeste…Sam vive con carly y Spencer en Seattle este…ya que cuando empezó este conflicto su madre fue asesinada…en un confuso incidente, la chica piensa con todas sus fuerzas que los culpables de la muerte de su madre fueron personas de Seattle oest
1. sinopsis

Amor entre barreras…

Sinopsis

Seattle ha estado en conflicto por más de 4 años…como última decisión ha llevado a que este sea dividido en dos… Seattle este y Seattle oeste…Sam vive con carly y Spencer en Seattle este…ya que cuando empezó este conflicto su madre fue asesinada…en un confuso incidente, la chica piensa con todas sus fuerzas que los culpables de la muerte de su madre fueron personas de Seattle oeste…y por eso su odio así a ellos todos sin excepción…

Por otro lado Freddie vive en Seattle oeste…nuestro chico castaño tiene pensado solo una cosa…Cruzar ese pared…el motivo es su hermana lo único que le quedaba…fue secuestrada hace unos meses y llevada al otro lado… junto con amigos Brad y gibby cruzaran aquella pared para ir a primer lugar el cual les podría ayudar en el paradero de su hermana… La casa de carly…. aquí es cuando empieza esta historia ¿Qué pasara al otro lado? ¿Freddie será capaz de encontrar a su hermana? ¿Sam luchara con sus peores enemigos? ¿Podrán salir bien de todo esto? ¿Que pasara?

-Sam…

- no me pide que los perdone…. por que no lo Hare….

PROXIMAMENTE!


	2. Chapter :prologo

Amor sin barreras: prologo

¿Realmente el destino esta escrito o solo tu te lo frogas?…. es la pregunta que me he estoy haciendo en esto momentos…siempre recordé las palabras de mi padre me dijo en aquel desfile hace muchos años atrás…  
"hijo… sé que tu serás el que acabara con todo esto"  
Palabras que al principio no comprendí…. pero hasta ahora las tenía grabada en mi mente, y el tenia la razón y yo era el único que podía terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas… y ya estaba decidido… pero aunque ya lo tenia decidido…mi cabeza seguía mostrándome en las diferentes posibilidades que podía terminar esto… pero no podía hacer mas que tomar el riesgo… y si era por ella mas lo haría…tome la laptop, unas cuantas cosas mas y mi mochila...ya estaba listo. Mi primera intención fue bajar por las escaleras con sumo cuidado para que nadie me se diera cuenta de mi ausencia…pero luego pensé que seria en vano ya que todos habían planeado quedarse a dormir en living para salir a primera hora en su rescate… ¿como había pasado tanto rápido el tiempo? todavía recordare el día cuando llegue aquí….fue aproximadamente hace 6 meses y ya me había encariñado con el lugar…luego se me ocurrió salir por las escalera de emergencia… eso era mas razonable abrir a ventana y cuando estaba por salir una voz me detuvo  
-¿a donde crees que vas Freddie? -me dijo Jaime asomándose por la puerta y afirmándose sobre el marco de la misma  
- Jaime…¿pe...pero como?  
-Freddie sabes perfectamente aunque no te pueda ver se como caminas y haces tus movimientos –sonrío-y además despierto hasta cuando cae una aguja al piso-se solto de marco de la puerta  
-Si es cierto….-ese chico nunca me dejaría de sorprender  
Hubo un momento de silencio  
-no te detendré por que es tiempo perdido…se cuanto la amas… y si me pregunta yo no he visto nada…ups la verdad no veo nada- se reía mientras se mofaba de su propia discapacidad, pero Jaime nunca fue de esas persona que se acomplejaba por sus debilidad… el uno de los poco los cuales eso los transformaba en fortaleza  
-es hora que me valla… solo una cosa por favor cuídala  
-eso no lo hare ya que sé que volverás… que volverán los dos juntos  
-es verdad gracias Jaime- sonreí  
-bueno yo me retiro antes que te valla…ya que me puede bajar el arrepentimiento y termine deteniéndote -volvió a sonreír- adiós amigo y no te deseo suerte… solo éxito-tomo nuevamente la pared la cual fue su guía a hasta su pieza  
Seguí con lo mio, baje de las escaleras y así pude bajas de aquel edificio… con cuidado trate de no ser descubierto ya que el toque de queda ya había sido anunciado y al que fuera descubierto a fuera sufriría graves consecuencias ... como le paso a camelia ..Bueno, me escabullí lo mejor posible de todo tipo de seguridad la cual protegía aquella mansión… entre las sombras tome mi laptop y con unos cuantos botones pude descontrolar una de las puertas principales todo los guardias fuero por aquel falso señuelo y yo aproveché ese instante para hacer mi silbido , el llego de inmediato a mi hombro  
-bueno…amigo emplumado…es hora de terminar con esta guerra- siempre le hablaba aunque creyeran que fuera una tontería... no era solo una paloma era mi compañero… monris…-No solo les basto con matar a mi madre y secuestra a mi hermana ahora tenia a Sam y eso no se los perdonaría nunca… dije con molestia  
Entre a lo mas profundo del lugar donde estaba... le indique a monris que fuera a buscar a sam luego que se fuera segui mi camino todo estaba oscura hasta que un foco se encendió  
-fredward…fredward…fredward creí que no vendría – decía soberbiamente aquel hombre…keyser  
-keyser… ya me tienes!… dejala ir!- escupí con odio y levantando mis manos  
Ese hombre se acercó rápidamente para tomar mi brazo derecho con firmeza  
-así te quería mocoso… como un estúpido y sucio chico del lado oeste de Seattle…. Y aquí esta la prueba – indicándome mi propio tatuaje azul que tenia en mi muñeca que demostraba que yo era de ese lugar- no eres uno de nosotros -indicándome el suyo…la verdad lo único que cambiaba era el color el suyo era rojo… ese maldito tatuaje ha estado desde que este estúpido conflicto comenzó- Me gusta que me miren a los ojos cuando estoy hablando me escuchaste-grito-y hora pagaras por todo el daño que nos provocaste…freddie o mejor dicho… desf…  
-no es necesario que lo diga yo lo se perfectamente –respondí rápidamente ya me tienes…deja a Sam fuera de esto  
- no te preocupes por ella –sonrió maliciosamente  
-que le hiciese maldito- liberando rápidamente de su agarre y sacando el arma que tenia pero no todo estuvo a mi favor el a su ves también había hecho lo mismo  
- no jueges con fuego nenito…te puedes quemas  
-me importa un bledo…-dije  
Ninguno de nosotros iso ningún movimiento hasta que una voz nos distrajo  
-freddie- era Sam  
-Sam!  
En ese instante ese desgraciado ya la había tomado apuntándola directamente con la pistola  
-baja el arma si no quiere que tu princesa bonita quede con una agujero en su cabeza o ¿no? – se burlo  
- no… no… freddie…no lo hagas no te preocupes por mi- gritaba ella entre lagrima lo cual me hacia sentir pésimo  
-rayos!-me maldije –esta bien tu ganas – baje lentamente el arma y luego subí mis manos hasta mi cabeza  
-así freddie… ahora MUERE! Grito antes de dispara su arma y que su bala terminara en mi camisa yo solo mire asombrado por tal acto cobarde  
Esto son los momentos en la vida cuando te pregunta si realmente tenía que estar ahi o solo es cosa del destino….


	3. Chapter 1:voy por ella

Capitulo 1: voy por ella

Pensamiento Freddie  
Sentía el cuerpo pesado y además mis parpados estaba cerrado….lentamente abrí los ojos… supe de inmediato que no se trataba de mi habitación…era un hospital…UN HOSPITAL! Rápidamente me levante de donde estaba, pero fue mala idea ya que mi cuerpo me recordó que estaba lastimado  
-ay!-me queje volviendo a mi lugar de origen  
Al instante 2 persona se acercaron a mí  
-Freddie… ¿estas bien?-menciono mi amigo gordito  
- tonto… no vez como estas- reclamo el chico rubio  
Pero no eran más que Brad y Gibby…. mis mejores amigos  
- ¿Qué paso?-pregunte confundido  
-eso es lo que queremos saber Freddie- pregunto Brad  
- y saber quien lo hizo para darle su merecido -amenazaba gibby dándole un puño a su propia mano  
- no es necesario estoy…AY!- me levante nuevamente y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta mi brazo derecho estaba enyesado-¿por que tengo un yeso?  
-te fracturaste el brazo… un poco mas y hubiera tenido que entrar a operar-anuncio gibby  
Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Brad hablo  
-sabes…he tratado de llamar a ali pero no contesta… ¿sabes donde puede estar?  
Al escuchar su nombre todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a mí  
-ALI!...ay… –grite casi saltado la cama pero me retorcí por el dolor y mis amigos me alcanzaron a sostener  
-¿que te pasa Freddie?-preguntaron confundido mi amigo castaño  
La desesperación se había apoderado de mí y las lagrimas se asomaban por mis mejillas y sinceramente no lloraba por el dolor… era por mi hermana…a mi hermana la habían secuestrando y o no hice nada por impedirlo… eso era lo que mas me dolía mas que un simple brazo herido  
-ten..go … tengo que ir a buscarla –dije con desesperación  
-¿a quien Freddie?  
- a Alannis…  
-¿ali?...pero ¿Por qué? –decía confundido Brad  
A…ali… a ALI LA SECUESTRARON!-dije sorpresivamente  
-¿quienes la tienen?…-dijo asustado gibby  
- fueron hombres del Seattle del este!  
Mis 2 amigos quedaron asombrados por mis palabras y yo no hice más que con esfuerzo sentarme en la cama  
-no puede ser-dijo Brad  
-hay que hace algo-anuncio gibby  
-si…Por que iré a buscarla-con esfuerzo trate de pararme  
-no, no, no tu nada nosotros iremos por ella tu tienes que descansa  
-me importa un soberano pepino el descanso voy por ella ahora!...gibby ayúdame a vestirme que no puedo solo  
-pero…  
-que me ayudes o lo hago solo!-grite molesto-mi amigo inmediatamente comenzó ayudar  
No era mi intención tratarlo así pero estaba desesperado ella era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia ya que mis padres estaban muerto y lo que podía hacer era ir a buscarla…  
-Necesito que me ayuden a escapar –dije decidido  
-pero…Freddie estas mal y…-me dijo gibby  
- no me importa-interrumpí-…por favor…-suplique  
-esta bien…  
-te apoyamos… ¿que quieres? –sonrieron ellos  
-vengan - les indique que se acercaran para decirle mi plan  
Al rato vino la enfermera a verme así que me hice el dormido  
-vengo a ver el paciente dijo aquella enfermera  
-es mejor que no lo haga esta descansando y a estado muy bien –confirmo gibby  
-ay..ay..ay se quejaba Brad- mi estomago me duele  
- ven vamos a urgencia para que te vean –indico la enfermera llevando con rapidez  
Cuando sentí que ellos se fueron yo me levante, ya vestido y gibby me ayudo a a pararme por completo de la cama  
-¿Estas seguro de esto? –me pregunto  
-si lo estoy…  
Con cuidado y con ayuda de mi amigo salimos de la habitación, y luego salimos del hospital sin problemas… nuestro amigo por otra parte también se libro fácilmente  
- ya se me paso –lo escuchamos decir a lo lejos  
La enfermera confundida se retiro del lugar y el fue hacia nosotros  
-bueno… esta hora que valla  
-espera como piensa ir tu solo-pregunto el chico rubio  
-si no quiero meterlo en esto… ya mucho hicieron sacándome de allí-dije indicando el hospital  
-no te hagas el valiente tu sabe muy bien que no puedes cruzar al otro lado es ilegal…-me dijo mi amigo castaño  
-sabes lo que siento en esto momento...  
-no...pero... -dijo brad  
lo tome fuertemento con el brazo qaue tenia bueno  
-y si hubiera sido tu hermana belinda ... dime ¿como te sentirias?  
-estaria vuelto loco- agacho la cabeza  
-ves-le dije  
-lo siento Freddie...pero tiene es que descansar antes...así te puedes lastimar mas  
- no me importa en lo absoluto…. voy por Ali ahora mismo –dije con determinación  
-entonces te acompañaremos -dijo gibby mientra mi otro amigo afirmaba con la cabeza  
-chicos….-dije  
- tu eres como un hermano al igual que Ali a así que no te dejaremos en esto solo  
- y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta-agrego mi otro amigo  
- gracia chicos – nos dimos un gran abrazo los tres  
-ay duele, duele-me volví a quejar  
-o lo siento-yo también…Se excusaron mis dos amigos  
- Bueno primero lo primero necesito ir a casa a buscas cosas y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo –dije  
-esta bien pero nos juntamos donde siempre ¿vale?  
-de acuerdo  
ellos me acompañaron a la casa donde vivíamos mi hermana y yo ... después de la muerte de nuestra madre decidimos quedarnos allí la única que nos iban visitar eran mi tía Margaret y Anabel nuestra pequeña prima  
-uf llegue a casa-me senté en uno de los sillones pero no era lo mismo el silencio  
ella siempre fue extrovertida y loca pero la quería así ...Una chica soñadora y alegre hacia que los días no fueran tortura para mi...pero ya no estaba y eso era muy desolador...cunado termine de buscar mis cosa fui a su habitación, estaba todo ordenado como siempre...me senté cuidadosamente en su cama observando una foto la cual ella estaba soplando un diente de león...  
flash back  
-Freddie sácame una foto-decía mi hermana mientra yo pintaba la fachada de la casa  
-espera un poco y termino ¿vale?  
-bueno...  
al termina estaba listo para sacarle la foto  
-bien siéntate allí -le indique la orilla de nuestra casa  
-lista  
-lista- sonrío-OH!...espera- se levanto rápidamente de su lugar  
-¿que?-dije  
ella saco un diente de león que había en el césped  
-ahora si sácala -sonrío  
fue fácil sacarle aquella foto...Ella siempre fue linda con su pelo largo de color castaño y esos ojos achocolotanados iguales a los míos  
-ya esta  
-gracias...te toca  
-que...no mírame estoy hecho un desastre ...- tenia todo el cuerpo salpicado de pintura pelo desordenado  
-por favor hermanito lindo una no mas  
-ya..Pero con una condición  
-¿cual?  
- que le des una abraso a tu querido hermano-extendí los brazos  
-ah ...no, no estas manchado con pintura y me puedes ensuciar  
-y quien dijo que no quiero eso...-sonreí maliciosamente  
ella comenzó a correr mientra yo la perseguía alrededor del ante jardín y solamente reíamos de nuestro juego hasta que la alcance  
-jajajjajaj te tengo -dije antes de caer al pasto  
-jajajajaj me atrapaste  
-si...  
-te quiero mucho hermano...- me abrazo  
-yo también Ali-...  
fin del flash back  
seguía mirando la foto hasta que tocaron la puerta con esfuerzo al llegar no me dio tiempo de ver ya que sentí unos brazos que me rodearon... era mi tía Margaret  
-ay ay duele-dije adolorido  
-por dios! Hijo Mio que te paso!...-me decía mientra mi tía inspeccionaba por todas partes  
- estoy bien  
-como que estas bien mira lo que te hicieron...  
-tía yo...  
-no te preocupes ellos me dijeron todo  
mis amigos estaba detrás de ella arrepentidos  
-por que lo hicieron  
-no no... No los culpes yo lo obligue a hacerlo-eso era cierto mi tía Margaret podía ser muy pasiva pero cuando se trataba de sacar información era la mejor  
-bueno...iras a buscarla ¿no?  
-tía si me quieres decir…que  
-te apoyo…  
-¿eh?…  
-eso te apoyo…pero solo pido que te cuides que se cuiden...y me manden noticias cuando lleguen si  
-de eso no lo dudes…solo… por favor no le digas a nadie de eso y menos Anabel se preocuparía mucho ¿vale?  
-de acuerdo freddie..-asintio mi tia  
-entonces estamos listo…y como ustedes pueden estar aquí-pregunte a mis 2 amigos  
-les dije a sus padres que irían a una excursión improvisto que izo el colegio  
-si tu tía es muy ingeniosa –admitió gibby  
-bueno es hora de irnos –dijo Brad  
-pero… tengo que hacer algo antes  
A pesar de los alegatos de todos los presente yo estaba decidido…me iba a sacar el yeso… se que no era nada saludable pero en verdad me estorbaba bastante y prometí no moverlo y solo utilizarlo en casos de emergencia... mi tía para asegurarse me apretó el brazo con una venda  
-listo así estará mejor  
-así es no me duele  
-no te confíes…el dolor puede mover su lo utilizas bruscamente  
-esta bien…ahora si nos vamos…adiós tía...  
-adiós Freddie…traten de no meterse en problemas y encuentren a Ali  
-Eso haremos…adiós...  
Lo único que quería era encontrarla y eso era lo que iba hacer y eso nadie me lo podrá impedir….

Pensamiento Sam

Corría como nunca lo había hecho no se que estaba buscando o de lo que huía solo necesitaba salir de allí  
Luego todo se torna borroso y luego se escuchaban voces pero no las alcanzaba oír…en eso ciento que alguien me toma con fuerza y me apunta con un arma tenia miedo sentía que me podría matar  
-no, no, no, por favor….  
-AHORA MUERE! Se escucho un disparo  
-aaaaaa- fue lo que alcancé a decir antes de despertar  
- a solo era una tonta pesadilla –dije aliviada  
me levante ya era un nuevo día y debía ir a comer no por una simple pesadilla dejaría de comer baje hasta la llegar al living  
- hola Spencer –o vi observando muy interesantemente la TV  
-mama llego con hambre –anuncie con alegría llegando a la cocina  
-eso no es novedad –sonrío carly  
-hola a todo –anuncio Andrew  
-hola lindo como dormiste-lo abrase cariñosamente y tocando cariñosamente su pelo  
-bien…y tu –dijo aquel chico de pelo castaño  
-también –respondí aunque fuera una mentira  
Ya el desayuno esta listo-dijo carly  
-shuuuuuu! Cállense estoy viendo las noticias  
Todos inconscientemente nos asomamos a ver lo que estaba dando por la TV a lo cual Spencer subió el volumen  
"y aquí hacemos un contacto en directo de la noticia del momento adelante…  
Hola les habla el reportero Albert Carter para informales del nuevo ataque de desfile negro, el hacker a tomado una nueva victima… el reconocido banco bichitt, el cual ha sido afectado con la perdida de la insuperable suma de 70.000 millones de dólares, la policía no ha podido llevan con el culpable ya que nunca deja alguna pista alguna solo se sabe de su aparición cuando aparéese en el sistema una silueta de un soldado…con esto ya lleva 4 ataques dentro de la semana las autoridades están tomando en le asunto… y piden que si alguien tiene información de este delincuente por favor háganlo saber eso esto adelante estudio"-Spencer apago la TV- puff! Bueno vamos a desayunar  
-¿y no dices nada?-dijo carly  
- a que te refieres –dijo  
-sobre la noticia  
-que puedo decir el es muy bueno…es casi imposible que lo encuentre…  
-debe ser uno del Seattle del oeste  
-hay Sam y otra ves con lo mismo – me alego Andrew  
-si, siempre piensas que las cosas malas tiene que ver con las personas del otro lado…  
-bueno dejemos esto y a desayunar que tengo hambre –dije corriendo a la mesa

Al subir a cambiarnos algo me llamo la atención mi habitación estaba abierta siempre  
La dejo bien cerrada vi un chico…pondría ser Andrew…No por que el no tenia una camisa sino un polerón… estaba de espalda así que metí cuidadosamente sin que el se diera cuenta cuando vi su muñeca me horrorice el…el era del otro lado  
Me paralice y no sabia que hacer…  
-QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!  
El giro y no respondió nada  
-que rayos haces en mi pieza..  
Trate de correr pero fue inútil el me había tomado entre sus brazos uno lo utilizo para taparme la boca y la otra sujetaba mi cuerpo, me movía fuertemente pero no ayudaba de mucho el tenia fuerza y mis lagrimas salían sin control ahora no tenia miedo tenia ira  
- por favor no quiero hacerte daño…cálmate no te hare nada…  
-Sam ya nos vamos!-grito carly desde abajo  
Como última acción pise uno de sus pies para poder librarme, en su descuido tome su brazo derecho y lo gire hacia atrás ahora yo tenia el control, por una extraña razón el comenzó a gemir y a respira muy rápido pero no me importo  
- y creías que no podía defenderme chico del Seattle del oeste pues te EQUIVOCAS!  
El no respondía nada y esta vez se arrodilló hasta el suelo  
-que paso con tigo muchachito se te acabo la fuerza o te comieron la lengua los ratones …imbecil!..Esto es por lo que han hecho y por lo que hicieron a mi mama –le torcí mas la mano a lo cual el grito... y su rostro se tornaba pálido… No podía creer que fuera tan débil…  
-sabes párese que aquí nadie vive…escuche decir a lo lejos… a los segundos después vi que llegaron dos chicos mas, uno rubio y otro gordinflón ellos también eran del otro lado, lo note al ver sus tatuajes, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo su expresiones que demostraron fue de pánico y se acercaron lentamente  
-suéltalo por favor-dijo el rubio  
-por que tendría que hacerlo!-grite molesta  
-por..que….  
-díganme – y le decía mientras le torcía mas el brazo a su compañeros  
-ahy no ...hacemos lo que tu quieras… nos entregamos pero por favor no sigas…-suplicaba y moviendo las manos el gordito  
Todo termino aunado el chico que tenia en mi poder se desplomo en el suelo  
Realmente no sabia lo que pasaba.. Pero de algo estaba segura…esto venia a revivir mi pasado…


	4. capitulo 2: la peor bienvenida

Capitulo 2: la peor bienvenida

Pensamiento Freddie  
estaba decidido debía ir a buscar a mi hermana a como de lugar... y lo único que me impedía eso era aquel muro que dividía nuestro pueblo del que estaba en el otro lado ... este estúpido conflicto empezó hace 4 años y solo vino para desintegrar toda mi familia... en el camino pensaba en las distintas posibilidades que podíamos hacer para cruzar... veníamos en bicicletas eso podría usara nuestro favor... por supuesto yo solo venia con una mano en el manurio ...pero todos era muy difícil ya que es prácticamente imposible pasar sin ser visto... no se por qué pero mi mente de un momento a otro comenzó a recordar...aquel día que fui con mi padre a es desfile de soldados y ...  
-freddie ya llegamos- me dijo Brad sacándome de mis pensamiento y bajando de su bici  
nos escondimos en los arbusto cerca dejamos bien escondido todo y allí saque mi laptop de la mochila entre otras cosa... este lugar era custodiados por guardias que vigilaban cada parte ...podría decir que era extraño... ya que solo era protegido por persona de Seattle este y no por el oeste que éramos nosotros...era como si ocultaban algo...  
-para que sacas todo esto -dijo confundido gibby  
-ya lo veras...chicos..  
-que dijeron los dos  
-primero agradezco por lo que están haciendo... No sabría que hacer sin ustedes  
-tu sabes para eso estamos-dijo Brad  
-bueno amigos...saldremos bien de esto ¿cierto?- extendí la mano  
-por supuesto hermano-dijo Brad  
-por la novia de Brad-bromeo gibby  
-gibby!-manifestó mi otro amigo  
a Brad le gustaba mi hermana hace años pero ella nunca lo pudo ver mas que otro hermano mayor pero igual Brad a tratado de estar con ella pero siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado...  
-basta...chico es hora de actuar...  
bien íbamos por nuestro objetivo cruzar ese muro...estábamos en el limite era ahora o nunca… ya era de noche y solo teníamos que esperar el cambio de turno. esa seria nuestra oportunidad…  
-bien a mi señal… Entraremos dije montándome otra ves en la bici y con la laptop encima del manurio  
-oye freddie... ¿y como vamos a entrar?-pregunto Brad  
sabia que esto seria riesgoso para todo pero debía hacerlo... ocupe mi mano izquierda para silbar  
-OYE! ¿porque estas llamando a monris...acaso quieres que nos descubran?...-menciono gibby molesto  
-eso es lo que quiero-dije con un amplia sonrisa  
-Hey! escucharon eso-anuncio un guardia que iba hacia nosotros  
-¿de verdad dejaras que nos atrapen?-Brad dijo asustado  
-no... eso nunca... solo es un señuelo...-dije  
-señuelo...  
accione unos cuantos botones de computadora a pesar de solo ocupar una mano , esto no me impedía hacerlo rápido , los guardias venia directo hacia nosotros y al escuchar que una de las alarmar del sur este estaba tocando fueron de inmediato ... mi intención era que todos los guardias fueran... los de este turno y los del próximo así seria mas fácil nuestro ingreso...  
-QUE NO SE ESCAPE!-grito uno de los guardia de ese lugar  
todos corriendo hacia la dirección donde supuestamente se estaban infiltrando, con ayuda de mis amigo guarde mis cosas y les previne  
-cuando yo les diga ahora me siguen de acuerdo, nada de quedarse parado solo anden lo mas rápido que puedan de acuerdo- tome fuertemente mi manurio  
-pero por que no podíamos...  
-AHORA!-grite interrumpiendo las palabras de gibby...y así comenzamos a andar, también había deshabilitado las cámaras así que no tendríamos problemas... no era por nada pero era bueno con las computadoras y eso se lo debía a mi padre, él siempre lo tuve a mi lado... bueno hasta ese día... cruzamos con éxito por la puerta principal , fue muy arriesgado pero no podríamos escalar el muro ya que mi brazo me lo impedía y tomaría mas tiempo, esfuerzo y riesgo por eso se me ocurrió de las bicicleta seria mas difícil reconocernos...me alegre que por suerte que nadie nos había visto... al entrar notamos que estaba compuesto de un denso bosque  
- CUIDADO!PAREN! ...-advirtió gibby  
-¿y que hacemos ahora?...-pregunto Brad deteniéndonos unos cuantos metros del otro lado  
-tendremos que caminar-supuse ya que los arboles de allí tenían muchas raíces lo cual impedía pasar con cualquier tipo de transporte solo se podía a pie...  
-vamos...  
-chicos..-nos detuvo gibby  
-que pasa amigo-dije  
-y si vamos como ocultaremos eso- mostro el tatuaje que tenia en la muñeca derecha en indicándolo con la otra mano  
-rayos! lo había olvidado -dije  
como se me había olvidado uno de los puntos mas importante de esto nuestro tatuajes... cuando comenzó todo de este conflicto ...se dieron nueva reglas entre ella que toda persona que vivía en Seattle oeste debía tatuarse la muñeca derecha con el logo característico de nuestro pueblo el cual era de color azul... en ese entonces ya habíamos perdido a nuestros padres...solo yo tenia a ali...  
flash back  
esperábamos en una fila muy larga ...para nuestra buena suerte se había priorizado a los menores de 14 años , a los ancianos y a las embarazadas...al pasar de las horas nos acercado a una casa la fila llegaba hasta la entrada de la casa y cuando una persona terminaba salía por la puerta y entraba otra, hasta que llego nuestro turno tenia que entrar pero no fui solo ya que ali me acompaño entrar no se veía mas que una mesa y una silla ,u un caballero que nos esperaba  
-hermanito tengo miedo-decía ella escondiéndose detrás de mi  
-si lo se…yo también pero no podemos hacer nada...es una obligación...pero no te preocupes ... yo iré primero ¿vale?  
tenia que ser valiente por ella ...pero que le podías pedir a un niño de apenas 12 junto a su hermana que iban a ser tatuados  
-pasen...-anuncio el caballero de gran estatura y a la ves corpulento...  
-puede acompañarme -mostrando a mi hermana  
-claro... pero que no grite o se desmaye ¿entendido?-dijo con voz firme  
ella afirmo con la cabeza, luego aquel hombre comenzó a sacar sus instrumentos... ali dio un grito ahogado tratando de no demostrar el terror que tenia en ese momento  
-vamos se fuerte...ali...-tome su mano  
-¿estas listo chico?...-dijo el hombre  
-mi nombre es freddie...-dije con nerviosismo mientras me sentaba en la silla y extendía mi brazo  
el hombre solo sonrió  
-mi nombre es Larry..un gusto...¿tienes miedo?  
me había descubierto... pero no debía demostrar nada y menos por ali ...  
-no!-dije retándolo  
a lo que el se rio mas fuerte  
-jajajaja todos dicen lo mismo antes de desmayarse-se mofo al que tipo  
yo no lo hare solo haga lo que tenga que hacer!...- no dejaría que un adulto me pasara llevar solo por ser un niño  
-tienes hágallas...me gusta eso  
el hombre comenzó aplicándome una especie de adhesivo el cual le daba las marca de como iba a hacer el tatuaje  
-preparado chico- dijo como ultima instancia el hombre  
-si -dije con firmeza  
ali no tubo valor para mirar así que escondió su rosto Larry tomo la maquina para tatuar , empezó a dar marcar las líneas del adhesivo ...debo decir que era un poco molesto...pero soportable ...todo cambio cuando paso por mi antebrazo allí el dolor se intensifico y fue mas insoportable  
-sopórtalo un poco mas falta poco -dijo  
ya había puesto color y había sangrado un poco a lo cual limpiaba con un paño  
listo - anuncio feliz el hombre  
yo solo dio un suspiro de alivio la tortura había terminado, cubrió mi tatuaje con una gasa  
-ali ya puedes ver...  
ella salió lentamente detrás de mi , la cara de asombro que mosto fue muy notoria  
-hermanito debe haberte dolido mucho- me abrazo con fuerza  
-buena pequeña te toca a ti  
le cedi mi puesto, ella temerosamente se sentó en la silla la pobre estaba temblando y solo le tome los hombro y le decía palabras de aliento en su oído, así fue como se calmo un poco pero cuando la aguja toco su piel se tenso y decidió dejar su rostro sobre la mesa, asi estuvo los próximo minutos hasta que el termino  
-listo -dijo Larry - pero mi hermana no daba respuesta alguna  
-ali...ali-la moví un poco pero ya mi hermana se había desmayado y no la culpaba... había sido fuerte y me sentía orgulloso por ella , la tome y la deje sobre mi espalda  
-gracias por todo  
-descuida... y gracias a ustedes han sido muy valiente...  
así fue como me fui con mi hermana del lugar

fin del flash back  
por que no descansamos un poco y mañana seguimos -dijo gibby cansado  
era verdad ya llevábamos mas de 4 horas caminando y necesitábamos descansar  
-mañana seguimos vale...  
no puede dormir nada el solo pensar en que le podía están haciéndole a mi hermana era molesto ...lo bueno es que el cielo comenzó a esclarecerse  
-chico es hora de irnos -dije antes de que nos descubrieran, a los poco metros salimos aquel bosque ya estábamos en el pueblo...  
-bueno que hacemos ahora - pregunto Brad  
-debemos ir a la casa de los Shaw  
-¿los Shay? -pregunto gibby  
-¿quienes son los Shay?-mostro confusión Brad  
-solo los único que puede tener información sobre mi hermana...el señor Steve Shay y sus hijos Spencer Shay y Carla Shay  
-pues que esperamos-alentó mi amigo castaño  
fue fácil encontrar su dirección ya que tenia todos los datos necesarios , estábamos en el edificio... ellos Vivian en un apartamento  
-bueno chicos vallamos por las escaleras de emergencia... ellos viven en el piso 8  
-de acuerdo- subimos hasta el octavo piso y nos adentramos por una de las ventanas de arriba y solo entramos a una habitación  
-creo que ya llegamos ...- pero no había nada ni nadie  
-separémonos -propuse  
-buena idea - ellos antes de irse me tomaron por los hombro-la vamos ha encontrar  
-gracias- dije, ellos se retiraron abriendo la puerta  
comencé a observar el alrededor de la habitación era sencilla no con mucho lujo y me fije en un mueble donde habían fotos en especial una donde una señora rubia abrazada con pequeña también rubia  
-por mis datos Carla Shay es castaña... rayos! nos equivocamos de casa como podía ser tan estúpido  
-QUE HACES AQUI! - me gire sorprendido me habían descubierto peor al ver me di cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica de la foto pero ella era la pequeña que salía con la yo pensaba era su mama ,note su expresión de sorpresa por mi llegada pero no podía hacer nada a los segundo trato de escapar y tuve que actuar rápido la a sujete contra mi cuerpo tomando con mi mano izquierda la tome de la cintura y con la derecha le tape la boca ella comenzó a resistirse y al hacer eso me dolió el brazo pero trate de resistir  
- por favor no quiero hacerte daño…cálmate no te hare nada…le dije lo menos que quería era lastimarla  
-Sam ya nos vamos!-escuche una voz de una joven que estaba llamando ¿entonces no estaba sola?  
ella aprovecho mi descuido para písame un pie y la solté a lo ella tomo mi brazo derecho y eso fue mi fin  
- y creías que no podía defenderme chico del Seattle del oeste pues te EQUIVOCAS!- me dijo con odio  
sentía que el brazo me ardía el dolor era insoportable y sentía que me estaba faltando el aire  
-que paso contigo muchachito se te acabo la fuerza o te comieron la lengua los ratones …imbécil!..Esto es por lo que han hecho y por lo que hicieron a mi mama –¿a su mama que? o..rayos! ya me sentía mal y algo mareado, ella no dejaba de doblarme el brazo creí que si seguía me lo va arrancar estaba perdido me agache  
-sabes párese que aquí nadie vive…escuche decir a lo lejos…esa voz era de Brad  
mis amigos al verme en esta situación se preocuparon yo trate de decir algo pero no podía solo era un espectador en todo esto  
-suéltalo por favor-dijo Brad  
-por que tendría que hacerlo!-grito la chica molesta  
-porque….  
-díganme – y le me torio mas la mano ya no lo soportaba  
-ahí no ...hacemos lo que tu quieras… nos entregamos pero por favor no sigas…-imploro gibby  
eso fue lo único que recuerdo antes de que todo se tornara negro creo que les falle y me sentía culpable por eso...  
pensamiento carly  
ya era hora de irnos y Sam no llegaba pero eso no era novedad... así que Andrew se adelanto y yo la esperaría junto con Spencer, lo que me llamo la atención fue que escuche un grito pero no era de Sam, era un chico...  
-SPENCER!-Grite  
-que paso carly! -dijo el  
-parece que hay alguien-estaba temblando y temía por mi amiga  
pero la espera no fue mucha ya que apareció mi amiga juntos con unos chicos eran tres pero uno de ello estaba inconsciente en brazos del mas gordito  
-hola -dije con temor  
-carly nos les digas hola -comento molesta Sam- ayúdame a traer la cinta y las cuerdas-yo le obedecí y llegue rápidamente con ellas -Spencer podrías ver si hay mas persona  
entendido-mi hermano subió rápidamente junto con su bate de hockey  
-ya te dije que solo estábamos nosotros tres-respondió el chico rubio  
-cállate! ahora dejen a ese por ahí y luego se sientan en el sillón ¿entendieron? o quieres que te llegue otro golpe por que tengo muchos mas...que te están esperando-no entendía por que tanta violencia...ella de por si era violenta pero ahora se excedió mas de la cuenta  
en efecto el chico tenia el labio roto y la responsable no podía ser mas que mi amiga...  
ellos le hicieron caso, se sentaron en el sillón dejando a tercero recostado en este mismo  
-bien es hora de amarrarlo- dijo ella  
al verlo detenidamente me fije en su muñecas  
-oh por dios! son del otro lado -casi grite  
-shuuuu! Me dijo el chico castaño  
-oye nada de shhuuuuu renacuajo -dijo Sam  
-yo no soy renacuajo mi nombre es gibby  
al terminar me sentí culpable y decidí hablar con mi amiga  
-Sam! Porque haces esto... todo debe tener una explicación  
- D-E-L-I-N-C-U-E-N-C-I-A esa es la explicación carly... -respondió  
-oye! ¡donde están tus buenos modales? para tratarnos así –dijo el chico que se hace llamar gibby  
-se perdió buscando tu cerebro –contesto irrespetuosamente mi amiga  
-ay no…espérate cuando tenga las manos... – se movió molesto aquel chico siendo detenido por el otro  
-basta...gibby... lo importante es que ayudemos a freddie  
-¿quien es freddie?-pregunte curiosamente  
-el- dijo apuntando con sus manos amarradas al chico que estaba desmayado  
¿y por qué esta así?  
-¿porque no le preguntas a tu amiguita?-dijo gibby  
-que le hiciste Sam!-dije molesta  
-oye yo solo le doble el brazo y el muy débil se desmayo  
-para tu información justo doblaste su brazo fracturado...-dijo el otro chico  
las dos miramos con asombro  
-Sam!-Alegue de inmediato  
-que iba a saber que estaba herido! Protesto ella  
-pero no puedes hacer eso...  
así comencé a discutir con ella hasta que alguien nos detuvo  
BASTA! Grito gibby-por favor nosotros con Brad lo único que queremos es que ayuden a nuestro amigo  
-es lo menos que podemos hacer-a lo que el sonrió  
pero carly!-protesto  
-nada ...debería darte vergüenza...  
-piensa lo que quieras...y se fue  
- no hay nadie...-informo  
-de verdad discúlpenla...-dije arrepentida  
-no te preocupes...-podrías...-me mostro sus muñecas  
-espera, espera y como podemos saber si son confiable...-dijo Spencer  
-les doy mi palabra...-dijo el chico rubio -mi nombre es Brad y prometo que no le haremos daño ni a ti ni a ninguno de tu conocidos-me extendió su mano a cual la tome, me dirán loca pero sentí algo extraño...debe ser solo energía estática  
-¿y por qué están aquí?-pregunte de repente  
... solo venimos por...- se cayo  
-¿que?  
-es mejor que el te lo diga -indicando nuevamente al chico desmayado  
mi hermano llamo al doctor el cual dejo que si hubiera sido por el vendaje Sam hubiera terminado por romperle el brazo lo cual me alivio decidí que la mejor forma que se sintiera mas cómodo era llevándolo a la mi habitación, me dedique a cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara, y me di cuenta cuando poco a poco el abría los ojos y cuando me vio se asusto  
-ay!-se quejo al moverse bruscamente  
-no...no lo muevas te hará mal...- moví mis manos...alo que el se tranquilizo  
-hola un gusto mi nombre es carly Shay  
el me miro sorprendido  
-Carla Shay  
-así no... me gusta carly-sonreí  
-aaaaa...mis...  
-no te preocupes por ellos están abajo...freddie...  
-freddie benson -extendió su brazo izquierdo-un gusto  
desde comenzó este conflicto siempre me inculcaron que debía odiar a la gente del otro lado... ellos era tiranos, asesinos y delincuente que se velaban por si mismo sin importar a su compañero...pero nunca creí ese tipo de cosas...  
-un gusto...por que estas aquí...  
-ha bueno...-el agachó la mirada  
-por fin te despiertas debilucho-era mi amiga la cual traía con sigo un vaso de jugo  
-Sam!basta! -le alegue  
-no soy ningún debilucho... mi nombre es freddie benson...  
-entonces...te declaro la guerra benson... tu y tu gente me pagaran todo lo que le hicieron a mi madre y te hare la vida imposible si es necesario...- en eso le tira todo el contenido del vaso violentamente en la cabeza de freddie

-y bienvenido casa- después se fue...  
-dios mio -mi expresión de asombro fue muy notoria al igual a la del  
...Esto iba traer problemas muy grandes...y eso no me gusta para nada


	5. capitulo 3: en estado de guerra

Capitulo 3:En estado de guerra  
pensamiento carly  
quede impresionada de la actitud de mi amiga...nunca me hubiera imaginado que se comportaría de ese modo...y fue grosero de su parte lo cual me molesto bastante ...y esa chica me tendría que escuchar  
-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte reponiéndome de la impresión de los minutos antes  
-si...es de naranja... mi favorito- sonrió después de probar un poco de jugo que había quedado en su cara  
no me podía explicar que a pesar de le que hubiera hecho eso minutos atrás, no estuviera enojado su expresión mostraba una serenidad envidiable...y me sorprendió  
-¿de verdad no estas molesto?-volví a consultar  
-¿tienes un baño?-consulto  
-aquí a la vuelta-le indique confusa  
-¿te molesta si tomo una ducha?-se levanto con cuidado  
-por supuesto que no...yo cambiare por mientras toda la ropa de cama ¿vale?...  
-gracias...  
a los segundos después que se fue, rápidamente cambie la ropa, las frazadas y el cubre de cama sucio con jugo y al terminar fui hacia su habitación de Sam ...ella me tendría que escuchar... él es un buen chico y no se merece que ella lo tratara así...  
al termina de conversar con ella me dirigí hacia la cocina debía llevarle algo de comer... debe estar con mucha hambre como lo demostraron sus amigos los cuales si hubieran tenido la oportunidad nos hubieran dejado sin mesa...y lo literalmente... pero ellos también tenias la misma... como decirlo...la misma actitud que freddie...no se notaban personas malas...ellos mismo quería que ayudáramos a si amigo...  
-hola hermano- él estaba concentrado haciendo una nueva escultura  
-hola hermanita...¿como esta?  
-¿ya se despertó? -pregunto gibby  
-si...  
los dos chico se alegraron al saberlo  
-pero ahora se esta duchando-antepuse  
-aaaaaa esperaremos  
-¿como esta tu herida?- me acerque a Brad  
-nada grabe...solo...espera-me dirige rápidamente al refrigerador, de allí saque hielo y lo metí en una bosa para luego si aviso previo lo coloque en su cara  
-ay!...eso… se siente bien-se había relajado  
-sabia que ayudaría...  
-gracias-sonrió-  
-gibby por que no me ayudas a buscar una cosas...te lo agradecería mucho  
-de acuerdo  
ellos se fueron dejándonos Brad y a mi  
-y como han estado las cosas allá arriba -pregunto  
-pues...-trate de hacer otras cosas  
-ella fue a la pieza...-dijo convencido -por favor dime que no le hizo algo malo  
-bueno...  
-vamos carly dilo-por su mirada "no me quedare tranquilo hasta que lo digas lo que paso"  
solo pude suspirar  
-ella entro amenazo a freddie y luego le aventó un vaso con jugo... eso  
de verdad discúlpenla...tan solo...  
-¿y que dijo freddie?...- me interrumpió  
-nada...  
-lo sabia-sonrió-ese chico lo pueden estar matando y no se molestaría ...él es así  
-pero todos llegan hasta un punto-dije con seriedad  
-así es...-afirmo  
hubo un momento de silencio  
-bueno es hora que le prepare el desayuno...debe tener mucha hambre  
-te ayudo -dijo de forma amable  
-de acuerdo  
estuvimos unos minutos hasta que llego Andrew  
-QUIEN ERES TU!-grito el, al ver a a Brad junto a mi  
-ahí no otro mas...faltaba-note su decepción  
sabia que la primera reacción de el seria enfrentarlo...por otra parte Brad estaba preparado dejo la bolsa que le hice y cuando mi primo venia hacia nosotros me puse entremedio de los dos  
-NADIE VA A PELEAR! ENTENDIDO!-grite mientras puse mis manos entre los dos  
¿hermanita paso algo malo?- se acercó Spencer junto con el amigo de Brad  
-lo siento yo tan solo...-se excuso mi primo  
-nada...CIERTO!  
-si nada…un gusto mi nombre es Brad...-extendió su mano  
-el mio en Andrew...-se tomaron de la mano pero no muy convencidos  
-oye tu hermano es genial hizo una escultura de un robo con botella plásticas-dijo emocionado gibby  
-de verdad lo podemos ir a ver!-dijo Brad

-síganme chico -dijo ahora yo me quede con mi primo  
-se te están pegando las mismas costumbre de Sam-dije molesta  
-discúlpame pensé que te haría daño…y  
-bueno….ya no importa me voy a arriba-tome unas cuantas cosas y subir hacia mi habitación  
Pensamiento Sam  
Me fui molesta hacia mi habitación y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que había hecho minutos antes ,y solo me preguntaba ¿como mi amiga podía ayudar a personas las cuales pertenecía al grupo que mato a mi madre? Me deje caer sobre mi cama….solo quería estar sola…a los minutos escuche que la puerta se abrió de golpe  
-samantha puckett!-era carly  
-que!-no tenia ánimos de hablar  
por que hiciste eso...  
-tu no entiendes nada carly...me levante  
-la que no entiende eres tu Sam...él estaba lastimado y...  
-su pueblo se encargo de matar a mi mama...  
-Sam...  
Sin imaginarlo lagrimas habían comenzó salido de mis ojos  
-no debes juzgar a todos por lo que paso…. Y no me hagas que los perdone por que no lo hare…-dijo molesta

-esta bien pero igual se quedara…te guste o no….-y se retiro

Nuevamente me tire sobre la cama no quería que nadie mas me molestara

pensamiento freddie  
ya me había duchado tendido en la cama... solamente mi mente recordaba lo que sucedido minutos antes  
flash back  
lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba siendo torturado por esa chica rubia...de a poco comencé a abrir los ojos cuando me encontré con una chica y me asuste  
-ay!-me dolió al moverme bruscamente  
-no...no lo muevas te hará mal...- me dijo ella -hola un gusto mi nombre es carly Shay  
me quedo sorprendido ella era la chica que estaba buscando  
-Carla Shay...mencione  
-así no... me gusta carly-me mosto un sonrisa  
-aaaaaa...mis...-quería saber como estaba ellos  
-no te preocupes por ellos están abajo...freddie...-dijo  
-freddie benson -conteste y a la vez extendí mi brazo para tomar su mano-un gusto  
-un gusto -tomo mi mano-...¿porque estas aquí?...ella quería saber porque estaba allí y eso seria un problema...  
-ha bueno...-baje la mirada  
-por fin te despiertas debilucho-era la chica rubia  
-Sam!Basta! -alego carly  
-no soy ningún debilucho... mi nombre es freddie benson...-proteste  
-entonces...te declaro la guerra benson... tu y tu gente me pagaran todo lo que le hicieron a mi madre y te hare la vida imposible si es necesario...- observaba su mirada y a simple vista se podía ver su odio hacia mi...pero...algo me hacia sentir que no era tan así...mi mente fue perturbada al sentir que un liquido frio caía sobre mi cabeza ...ella había vaciado el vaso que tenia en su poder ,al termina dejo el vaso olvidado por ahí para luego irse de allí  
-dios mio -dijo carly espantada de lo sucedido  
fin del flash back  
su mirada me había dejado desconcertado... no debe ser cosas mías...era mejor si hablaba con ella y solucionar todo de una vez por todas...me dirige hacia la puerta  
-adonde crees que vas freddie-era carly  
-a conversar con ella….

-No creo que sea el mejor momento  
-pero…

-ahora te iras a recostar ya que mira lo que te traje-dijo emocionada

Me acosté y allí recibí una bandeja con un café jugo tostada y huevos estrellados no había comido hace horas y ya necesitaba comer…si querer comencé a comer desesperadamente pero luego me di cuenta que ella me mirada con una sonrisa y me avergoncé

-lo siento parezco un cerdo-sonreí

-no creo que le puedas ganar a tus amigos…arrasaron con lo que pudieron –soltó una pequeña carcajada-debiste haberlo visto

-si…..  
-nuevamente te pido disculpa por su actitud...yo…  
- no te preocupes...¿podrías darme un trozo de pan?-cambie de tema-...¿si no es mucha molestia? -dije tímidamente  
-quedaste con hambre por que puedo...-intento levantarse de la cama  
-no, no , carly...no es para mi-sonreí- es para alguien mas…¿puedes?  
ella me miro confundida por mi petición pero fue rápidamente por mi encargo a los minutos mas tarde llego  
-ya estoy aquí-anuncio carly-cansada de haber corrido hasta aca-toma -me entrego mi encargo  
-te puedo molestar otra vez...  
-¿en que?-pregunto  
-abrirías la ventana por favor  
ella nuevamente no entendía en lo absoluto lo que estaba haciendo y no la culpaba por ello...al abrí la ventana utilice nuevamente mi mano izquierda para silbar y así fue como ellos entraron...mi amiga por otra parte dio un pequeño grito cuando los vio por toda la habitación sabia que estaba feliz de verme igual que yo de ellas...al terminar él se poso hasta llegar a mi muñeca y ella se quedo entre mis piernas  
-tanto tiempo monris -le sonreí-a lo que el me respondió aleteando sus alas  
-awwwww que lindo... una paloma... ¿son tuyas?... las pregunta estúpida que hago-se rio  
-descuida...su nombre es monris -levante -y lo he criado desde que es un polluelo...  
-¿y la otra como se llama?- pregunto curiosa  
- Marlis...pero... no es mía  
-¿de quien es la otra?  
nuevamente los recuerdo de ella recorrían en mi mente, tenia ganas de llorar y lo único que puede hacer es baja la mirada...

-de una persona que estoy buscando….por eso estoy aquí….es solo que te puedo decir

-comprendo…

-y ustedes también tiene tatuajes

-a te refieres a este…-indico su muñeca pero su tatuaje era rojo –desde que comenzó todo esto nos obligaron hacerlo

-a nosotros también…

-puedo ver…

-claro

Note que los tatuajes era iguales pero solo cambiaba el color

Minutos más tardes llegaron mis amigos y carly se retiro

-gracias carly por todo

-descuida…adiós chicos

-adiós carly-dijeron a coro mis amigo al entrar

-¿como están?-les pregunte

-mejor que tu creo sonrío Brad

-¿que te paso en el labio?

-eeee digamos que no fuiste el único que recibiste regalo de parte de la rubia peleadora

-a si….

Al otro día baje temprano hacia la cocina y comenzó a prepara el desayunos para todos…

-¿oyes que haces?… deberías estar acostado sigues convaleciente –me dijo carly

-sé que estoy lastimado pero no me quedare todo el dia como ostra en la cama-a lo que ella sonrió

-y como puedes hacer la cosa con la mano izquierda ya que tenia casi todo listo

-de eso no hay problema soy ambidiestro…

-aaaaaa …eso es bueno-dijo

-si….

-carly te aconsejo que deberías revisar luego las cosa no vaya a ser que se robe algo-era otra ves esa chica…

-Sam! Bas…-la pare y le negué con la cabeza

-pero…freddie…

-no importa…

A los segundo llegaron todos

No sentamos y comenzamos a comer...en realidad me sentí como un bicho raro me sentía bastante observado…y creo que Brad y gibby se sentía igual…

-entonces por que están aquí chicos pregunto Andrew

-estamos buscando a una persona es todo…no quería que se enteraran de todo por ahora

-aaaaaaa

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo

-casi se me olvidaba dijo Spencer feliz

-¿que hermano? –dijo carly

-converse con el director franklin y desde la próxima semana chicos ustedes entrara a clases

-QUE!-gritamos a coros todos juntos

-¿porque no?

-pero….-dije

-ANTES MUERTA QUE UNOS IMBESILES ESTUDIEN A MI LADO!-dejo todo tirado y se fue ….

-sam!-dijo carly

Los días pasaban y no se... por que…. pero trato de llevarme bien con ella... pero creo que ella se esfuerza mas en hacerme sentir mal... es injusto… yo no le había hecho nada...los últimos días han sido así siempre insultándome en cuando tiene la oportunidad... una tarde estaba buscando a carly , fui a la cocina y no la vi y fue cuando me encontré a Sam en el sillón  
-¿has visto a carly?-pregunte de la mejor forma...  
-haber espera...-reviso entre sus cosas- ¿la ves?...no ...pues ahora ándate-dijo descortésmente  
-¿que te pasa?...por que siempre te empeñas en molestarme -ya estaba molesto  
-chicos otra vez no-interrumpió carly llegando al lugar  
- no es asunto tuyo carly...y a ti...-me indico con su dedo- te dije que te haría la vida imposible y creo que ya lo estoy logrando-sonrió  
-lo que pasa es que no tienes corazón...-dije molesto-quieres que todo gire en torno a ti...  
-el que no tiene corazón eres tu...y sabes ... yo se por qué no encuentras a la persona que buscas...por que eres un estúpido...alguien al cual no le interesas...por tu eres un bueno para nada...simplemente se canso de ti y se fue...supéralo benson nunca la encontraras-cada palabra era como puñaleas en mi corazón ,no dije nada solo agache la mirada  
-ves lo que digo es verdad...-comenzó a reír  
-Sam!-dijo molesta carly  
me retire del lugar eso había muy doloroso y solo quería esta solo…me fui hasta la salida de emergencia quería pensar y me deje caer en el frio metal de la escalera ya estaba oscuro y deje que la oscuridad me impidiera ver solo junte mis piernas hacia mi

-con a que aquí estas…

-carly quiero estar solo por favor…-dije

-no. No lo hare …Porque sabes me importas mucho…eres mi nuevo amigo…y sabes también que puedes confiar en mi si quieres… se sento un peldaño mas arriba que el mio

-tarto de ser fuerte por ella pero no puedo….siento que las fuerzas y las esperanzas se me estan acabando

-te refieres ala persona que buscas…

-a Alannís…ali como me gusta decirle

-¿quien es ella?…

-ali mi hermana…

- ¿y por qué no esta contigo?

-a ella la secuestraron carly…

-QUE! PERO COMO!-vi el asombro de ella

-ves este brazo herido me lo provoque…. tratando de salvarla pero no pude…Sam tiene razón… soy un bueno para nada por que no pude hacer nada-lagrimas se hicieron presente en mis mejillas pero me las limpie rápidamente

- no quiero llorar debo ser fuerte-dije amargamente

-sabes algunas veces es mejor dejar que todo ese dolor salga de una vez además no por ser fuerte tienes que llevar todo el peso…eso no le hace bien a nadie….-sentí como sus brazos me abrazaban por detrás-si quieres llorar solo hazlo y yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte…al sentí su apoyo comencé a llorar de apoco hasta casi parecer un niño de 3 años…tenia tanto miedo de perderla…quería sabe como estaba…si estaba bien….que me regañara si estaba desordenado …que me quisiera por como soy….pero lo que me dejaba sin consuelo era que ella no se merecía eso… así es…y siempre me culparía de ellos … nunca debió ser secuestrada ya que al que quería era no era ella era a mi….


	6. capitulo 4 : eres distinto a los demas

Capitulo 4: eres distinto a los demás

Pensamiento Sam  
iba de camino hacia el colegio…no era una cosa que me gustara llegar antes que todos… pero necesitaba procesar ciertas cosas...y prácticamente era darme a éntreme a mi misma que había sido una tonta …. Como tan imbécil!… cegada por lo que le habían hecho a mi mama….y aunque creo que todas las palabra grotescas y groseras que tenia para mi persona no eran lo suficiente para recompensar todo el daño que le había hecho...era una verdadera estúpida...  
Flash back  
cada palabra que mencionaba el se sentía mas mal hasta que agacho la mirada y luego se fue  
-Sam!... ahora si tocaste fondo!-dijo molesta carly antes de irse detrás de el  
me importaba bastante poco donde fuera el por mi parte me fui rápidamente a mi pieza ya que quería descansar... me deje caer en la cama y luego me di cuenta que estaba abierta la ventana , iba en dirección hacia la ventana cuando escuchamos voces...  
-trato de ser fuerte por ella pero no puedo….siento que las fuerzas y las esperanzas se me están acabando-era Freddie  
-te refieres a la persona que buscas…-esa voz era de carly  
-a Alannís…Ali como me gusta decirle  
quería saber quien eran la persona la cual buscaba...  
-¿quien es ella?…  
-Ali...es mi hermana…  
- ¿y por qué no esta contigo? -pregunto ella con curiosidad  
-a ella la secuestraron carly…- dijo con tristeza  
¿que?...¿ que? ...¿tenia una hermana?... ¿secuestrada?  
-QUE! PERO COMO!- dijo con asombro mi amiga  
-ves este brazo herido me lo provoque…. tratando de salvarla pero no pude…Sam tiene razón… soy un bueno para nada por que no pude hacer nada... y no quiero llorar ...debo ser fuerte-dijo firmemente pero a las vez con la voz quebrada  
-sabes algunas veces es mejor dejar que todo ese dolor salga de una vez además no por ser fuerte tienes que llevar todo el peso…eso no le hace bien a nadie…-aconsejo ella  
el comenzó a llorar y por primera ves en la vida me sentí mal...me lance nuevamente a la cama y supe que había metido la pata muy feo...  
haber…. recapitulemos ...el solo vino a buscar a su hermana ... a pesar de estaba lastimado, atravesó el muro llego hasta aquí y luego yo lo torture y mas además de hacer la vida imposible  
-..Sam puckett eres gran estúpida!-maldije con enojo-como tan tonta...  
yo sabia lo que era no estar con tu hermana...Melanie se había ido después de la muerte de nuestra madre ya que decía que nos daría a mi y a ella un mejor futuro...pero yo sabia que la realidad era otra... Que lo hacia para libertarse de la tortura de vivir en esta maldita ciudad...pero lo de él era distinto, por lo menos yo recibía llamada y carta...pero su hermana la tenia secuestrada y no saber de ella y pensar que le pudieran hacer algo debe tenerlo loco… intente cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir…pero no pude…  
Al otro día me levante mas temprano de que costumbre…no se…solo lo hice después de bañarme y cambiarme, al bajar sentí que el olor a café y fui rápidamente a la cocina, allí estaba el...tenia tanta vergüenza de mi misma y no me atreví a hablarle solo tome un vaso con agua pero después me arme de valor y trate de hablarme  
-Freddie yo…  
Pero el dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue hacia las escaleras ignorándome completamente…pero que mas le podía pedir…lo había tratando como basura…era lo menos que podía recibir…  
-ves… - no me había percatado de la presencia de carly en la cocina a lo cual gire sorprendida - eso es lo que ganas por tratarlo así -dijo antes de seguir tomando su café  
No dije nada solo tome una tostada y salí de allí

Fin del flash back  
en menos de una semana…Genial!... Ahora tenía otro enemigo en mi lista…ya estaba acostumbrada que la gente me odiara pero…esta vez era distinto…pero ¿Por qué?….estaba tan pensante que solo di un salto cuando escuche una bocina que toco  
-mira por donde camina tarada!-grito el conductor que casi me atropellaba…pero creo que ese hubiera sido mi mejor castigo…pero que mas da…luego me acerque al pequeño puesto que estaba a una cuadra de mi pequeña parada  
-¿4 años no? Sonrío aquel florista –rosas rojas ¿como siempre?-era Harry  
Afirme con la cabeza  
-el tiempo pasa rápido –volvió a decir  
-sabes Harry debo irme aquí tienes-le pase mi dinero  
-no, no jovencita esta van por la casa –negó mi dinero-que tengas buen día  
-ojala... y gracias Harry  
tome el paquete y corrí hasta llegar allí…  
Al llegar al colegio sabría que el estaría con sus amigo había ya pasado unos días desde que Spencer había dicho que ellos vendrían aquí tome todo el aire que pude aspirar y entre al edificio…. como era de esperarse ellos ya estaba allí, Brad y gibby observaba deforma asombrosa el lugar pero en cambio Freddie no le daba ninguna emoción vi como los demás se fueron del lugar mientras el me miraba de lo lejos con desprecio y para luego girar su vista a otro lado corrí hasta poder alcanzarlo  
-Freddie yo... -a lo que tomo fuertemente mi brazo  
-para que te quede bien claro Samantha... yo encuentro lo que estoy buscando , te dejo en paz ...a ti y a tu maldita vida ¿entendiste?-nunca había visto tanto enojo de alguien y podría decir que hasta sentí miedo...  
-esta bien-agache la mirada y comencé a camina hacia mi sala ...pero todo cambio cuando fui tirada al suelo por me tropecé con alguien...  
-¿porque no miras por donde vas?-dije molesta seguía con la mirada baja  
-siempre tan dulce con sus palabras dijo aquel chico el cual reconocí  
-¿Jaime?...OH!.. lo lamento ...no quise...-ordene todas las cosa que había tirado por culpa mía  
-no importa...¿parece que no estamos bien Sam?...-sonrío  
Ese chico siempre tenia la forma de saber como estaba aunque no me viera…así es Jaime era ciego de nacimiento…pero como él decía el ser ciego es solo una cualidad no una discapacidad  
-eso no te importa Jaime-a lo que a el sonrío nuevamente  
-¿a donde estas?-tomo mi mano para luego colocarla en mi rostro y luego se acercó a mi odio y así fue como repitió aquella frase que me hico enfurecer nuevamente por supuesto Salí molesta del lugar…

Pensamiento Freddie  
me prometí a mi mismo ese día odiarla con toda el alma… ella había considerado a mi hermana como una cualquiera y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca…  
Esa mañana me levante temprano como siempre suelo hacerlo, me gustaba despertar antes para poder preparar el desayuno… Siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con ali y en cierta forma con esto me acercaba un poco a ella  
-¿despertaste temprano? Que novedad – dijo con ironía y me saco una sonrisa  
La observe ….estaba toda desordenada y tenia una cara horrorosa  
-carly…parece como si un gato te hubiera atacado y luego un huracán paso sobre ti –sonreí con lo ultimo  
-no es gracioso –dijo riendo-además que lindo halago me encanta ser atacada por gatos y huracanes -entrecruzo sus brazos  
-solo bromeo…siéntate te preparo altiro el desayuno –carly era la única que me hacia sentir bien en este lugar… bueno….además de su hermano Spencer…ellos han sido muy amable con nosotros…  
-pronto debemos ir al colegio  
- si lo sé que emoción-lo ultimo lo dije casi con un respiro  
-vamos va a hacer divertido Freddie-me dio una sonrisa  
-espero que si...  
Seguía con mis cosas cuando apareció ella…la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi pero decidí retírame ya estaba todo listo, también debía bañarme y alistarme para luego salir… por lo menos yo no tenia ánimos de discutir…así que ni siquiera tome en cuenta sus palabras, cuando termine y baje todos se encontraban allí menos Sam…  
Me senté a desayunar  
-no se apresuren chico tenemos tiempo de llegar ya que Spencer nos llevara –dijo carly  
-¿y Sam? -Pregunto el mayor de los Shay  
-¿salió temprano?...-contesto  
-lo que pasa es que hoy es 9 de julio...-dijo Andrew con desánimos  
-HOY!-Grito carly asustada  
-por eso...-dijo Spencer  
-que pasa hoy!-dijo gibby  
carly, Spencer y Andrew agacharon la cabeza y decidieron no hablar  
-¿pasa algo malo hoy?...-pregunto Brad

Observaba por el cristal de la ventana y este pueblo era tan distinto al nuestro era un poco mas avanzado mas estructuralmente, tenia mas edificio que el nuestro, Brad y gibby parecía niños pequeño lazando gritos y asombro cuando veían algo nuevo por mi parte no me interesaba eso quería recuperar a mi hermana y eso lo que mas quería…mientras veía la acera vi algo

-PAREN!- mis palabra hicieron que el auto parando para bruscamente

No lo pensé mucho y Salí corriendo de allí la había visto…a mi hermana pero había muchas gente trate…. trate de luchar contra el mar de gente que me impedía pasar pero fue imposible la perdí

-aliiii!...grite

Cuando toda la gente se había disipado dejándome caer hasta el suelo…tanto la extrañaba…que se me hacia que había sido solo una ilusión

-¿que pasa freddie? –corrió carly hasta mi

-mi hermana…estaba…-apunte sobre la multitud de gente que pasaba por ahí

-amigo…-alentó gibby

-freddie…cálmate debe ser solo tu imaginación…-dijo Brad

-carly ya me conto…así que solo debes pensar que la encontraremos….-animo Spencer

-gracias…-dije

Estaba intranquilo quería saber de ella y nada me dejara en calma…mientras carly me abrazaba, me fije que había un paquete de rosas rojas al lado costado de la calle

-¿y eso?... no me digas que… aquí…

-es para recordarla-contesto carly con tristeza y se mordió el labio para no llorar…es hora de volver al auto... Spencer…

Ya estábamos en la escuela, los chicos mostraron nuevamente el mismo comportamiento anterior

-que les valla bien en el primer día

-gracias Spencer….-dijimos a coro todos

…allí mismo nos estaba esperando un caballero con sonrisa amable a la entrada del lugar

-director franklin-dijo alegre carly

-ola jovencita… ellos son los chicos nuevo que me dijo tu hermano

-si…ellos son freddie, Brad y gibby

- y si somos que aquí-dijo gibby nervioso

-claro que deben de ser de aquí-se rio el caballero-miren les mostrare el lugar

-Oye! Quieres que nos descubras….-le dije por debajo mientras seguíamos el camino

-a por cierto me podrían mostrar sus tatuajes…solo por precaución

Los tres nos quedamos quietos y carly nos miro con espanto…. Para luego nosotros mirarnos con nerviosismo

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto el

-he...no ,no mire – el primero fue gibby y luego Brad…o no pude a que tenia el brazo vendado a demás tenia puesto con un cabestrillo para que se recuperara mas rápido

-a listo… sigamos…

-uff….eso estuvo cerca

… le debíamos la gracias a Spencer que se dedico a colorar los tatuaje de mis amigos para camuflarlo

Al seguir por nuestro camino vi a Sam entra por la puerta principal, no quería saber nada de ella y así que desvié la mirada hacia otro lado a lo que ella se acercó a mi no dejaría que me hiciera mas daño….

- para que te quede bien claro Samantha... yo encuentro lo que estoy buscando, te dejo en paz...a ti y a tu maldita vida ¿entendiste?-dije agresivamente a la vez tomando su brazo bruscamente. Y creo que logre mi objetivo a que luego de unas breves palabras ella se retiro… cuando iba de nuevo con todos escuche libros que golpeaba contra el suelo gire

Y observe como a lo lejos ella estaba conversando con un chico con ¿lentes oscuro? en el suelo... eso si era raro... el chico toco su cara para luego zurrarle una cuantas palabras al oído para que ella saliera gruñendo molesta del lugar...yo me acerque para poder ayudarlo  
-estas...  
-si trato de hacer una traducción de Sam puckett al español... ese gruñido podría significar" Jaime tendré en cuenta tus palabras... muchas gracias "-dio una pequeña carcajada a su propio comentario y yo también lo hice-esa chica nunca cambiara...  
-¿te encuentra bien? ...  
-eres nuevo ¿no?- en ningún momento aparto la mirada de donde la tenia  
-si...  
-Jaime -volvió a sonreír- Jaime Collins un gusto...-se saco sus lentes lo cual me hiso ver lo que el ocultaba  
-eres ciego- lo note al ver sus ojos se notaban un poco nublosos...  
-¿y que tiene de malo?...es una cualidad no un pedimento para mi- así fue como el me mostro una de las sonrisas mas confiadas que podría haber...

-lo siento…

-descuida me ayudas a levantarme por favor  
lo ayude a pararse a la vez recogiendo todos sus cuadernos

-Te ayudo en algo mas…

-No te preocupes he…

-freddie… me llamo freddie-conteste apresuradamente

-pues entonces freddie un gusto… nos vemos luego

Aquel joven se fue ayudado de su bastón

Debo decir que la mañana no tubo nada de emocionante a excepción del encuentro con ese chico…la mayoría de la persona que estaba aquí se veía superficiales y vacías velando por ellos mismo pero él fue distinto…ya era hora de deporte y me quede en la cerca de la cancha por su puesto mis amigo estaba allí disfrutando del momento y eso era bueno… a mi mente se vino repentinamente un recuerdo

Flash back

Estaba esperando en el comedor ali me había dicho que quería que la viera con su traje

-hermanito…¿como me veo? –me mostraba su vestido dando vuelta en si misma

-hermosa como siempre ali… -sonreí

-¿crees que Seth me encuentre bien?…

-por supuesto linda… a es hora

-si….gracias hermano- me dio un fuerte abrazo

Fin del Flash back

Mi mente seguía perdida en el horizonte cuando algo toco mi pierna

-hey! Freddie…

Al levanta la vista me fije que era el otra vez

-hola Jaime

-hasta que te encuentro…todavía no puedo aprenderme tus paso...pero ya lo lograre-sonrió y sentándose en la banca también

-¿los pasos?- me confundió

- aunque suene loco se los pasos de la mayoría de las personas de este lugar asi puedo reconocerla sin que ellas me hablan

-wooo que genial-me sorprendió  
-además también escucho un poco mas que los demás además de mi sentido del olfato pero son cosas que aprendí atravesé de los años no es cosas que tenga superpoderes-se rio de lo ultimo…cambiando de tema….pareces que estabas pensando en algo… ya que no me respondiste cuando te hable

- si mi hermana...pero… no hablemos de eso quiero saber mas de ti…

-ahhh de mi no hay mucho que decir solo soy ciego y fin

- ¿fin?…solo eso

-si…. y si tiene alguna duda te paso esto saco entre sus pertenecía un libro el titulo ¨los ciego también podemos ver¨ abri el libro esto salio…

Hola amigo:

En este libro encontrar como estar con uno de nosotros….así cuando te encuentres algunos de nosotros….no te sientas incómodo. Nos ayudará a ambos si recuerdas estos sencillos puntos de cortesía:

-Soy un ser como cualquier otro, sólo que soy ciego. No necesitas levantar la voz o dirigirte a mí como si fuera un niño.  
-Si camino contigo no me agarres el brazo; deja que yo te coja el tuyo. Me mantendré medio paso detrás de ti para anticipar las curvas y escalones.  
-Quiero saber quién está en el salón conmigo. Habla cuando entres Preséntame a todos incluyendo los niños y dime si hay un perro o gato Pon mi mano en el espaldar de la silla.  
-Las puertas de un salón, gabinete o de un carro parcialmente abiertas son peligrosas para mí.  
-En la comida no tendré problemas con las destrezas de la mesa.  
-No omitas palabras como "ver", yo las uso también. Ej: Me alegro de verte.  
-No quiero piedad, pero no hables de las magníficas compensaciones de la ceguera. Mis sentidos de olor, tacto y audición no aumentaron cuando perdí la vista solo lo e reforzado. Dependo de ellos y por eso puedo obtener más información que tú a través de esos sentidos…  
-Si eres curioso, discutiré la ceguera contigo, pero es un viejo cuento para mí. Al igual que tú, puedo conversar sobre otros temas.  
-No pienses de mí sólo como un ciego. Sólo soy una persona que de casualidad está ciega

Cerré el libro

-somos un poco exigente -sonrió  
- no lo creo es ser justo… oye Jaime

-¿que?

-¿crees que las cosas deben pasar?

-realmente no lo se…solo sé que nadie se cruza en tu camino por casualidad y tu no entras en la vida de nadie sin ninguna razón

-tienes razón…

Hubo un momento de silencio

-sabes ahí algo que me esta molestándome y creo que tu me puedes ayudar –comento el

-¿en que?

-conoces a Sam…¿cierto?

-ah! Ella- dije sin ánimos

-por lo que veo no se llevan bien

-para nada…y ademas debo vivir con ella

- a entonces tu discutiste hoy en la mañana con ella

-espera como lo sabes…

-Estaba a unos pocos metros de allí…se nota que le afecto lo que le dijiste

-¿afectarle?...por favor…. ella ah dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible…en estos días

-realmente no se pero…solo tengo 2 teorías...esta enojado por que eres un chico que le gusta molestar a los demás...pero no lo creo…no te notas así…. O puede ser que….

-¿Qué?

-eres del otro lado…

Al llegar a casa note que todos estaba reunidos

-holas chicos… siento llegara tarde es que hoy…

-Te dije que debías llegar antes que oscurezcas…-protesto carly-pero me alegra que estés bien- dijo mas tranquila

-… ya va a ser las 8 pm –dijo Spencer angustiado

-hay no! ¿Has visto a Sam?-pregunto nerviosa

- que debo saber de ella… yo no le importo…

- no esta en su habitación...ni tampoco esta en casa de algunas de sus compañera –informo Andrew llegando desde arriba

-¿porqué es tan importante que llega antes de las 8 pm?-dijo Brad

-toque de queda…

-¿toque de …que?-dijo gibby

-ya son las 8 pm –sentencio Spencer

La cara de carly de palideció y me comencé a asustar

-¿que pasa? carly dinos

Carly nos conto de que se trataba el toque de queda …no lo pensé y ni siquiera deje tiempo para pensar… salí sin dirección alguna a buscarla a pesar de los gritos de carly…no por que no nos lleváramos bien dejaría que le hicieran eso…seria un acto cobarde de mi parte…


	7. capitulo 5:toque de quedaprimera parte

capitulo 5 toque de queda (primera parte)  
pensamiento Sam  
creo que hoy es mi peor día...no Sam te equivocas... hoy hace 4 años fue tu peor día ... eso me decía una y otra ves mientra caminaba de nuevo a aquel lugar... otra vez me había saltado la mayoría de las clases y antes de salir observe que el estaba conversando con Jaime... ese chico siempre me volvía loca con sus palabras... pero tenia razón era una hipócrita con migo misma..."no todo lo que se dice se siente ni todo lo se siente se dice ¿no?" eso era lo que me había dicho cuando tropéese con el esta mañana...las misma palabras que utilizo cunado lo vi por primera vez...hace 5 años atrás  
flash back  
deambula como de costumbre por los pasillos por supuesto carly me acompañaba ella parloteaba no se que cosa pero no le tomaba en cuenta... pensaba que ayer había conocido al primo de mi amiga y rayos que era lindo  
-así que eso haremos...¿Sam?...SAM!  
-que... que!  
-me estas escuchando  
-emmmm no...  
-Sam...sabes creo que no deberías ilusionarte tanto con mi primo...-dijo con descontento  
-¿por que?...  
-bueno es que... ustedes son tan diferente y tal vez...  
-¿que? respondí molesta  
dejamos de discutir cuando vimos un grupo de chicos los cuales se tiraban entre ellos una mochila  
-chicos por favor devuélvanla -decía un niño el cual estaba en el suelo  
-si la quieres ...ven a buscarla -decía el mas grande agitando el objeto  
vagamente el chico comenzó a levantarse del lugar y pero me percate que sus movimientos eran descoordinados y erróneos  
-chicos por favor...por favor se lo suplico devuélvame mis cosas  
-cuando nos aburramos de ti cieguito  
en todo momento carly y yo habíamos sigo espectadoras del asunto , pero al escucha lo ultimo comprendí todo y no se como termine estrellando mi manos con la cara del cual había dicho esas palabras... como tan malditos como para jugar con un ciego eso no se los perdonaría nunca  
-¿que te pasa Sam?-me dijo Robert uno de los moletones  
-sabes lo que me pasa!- dije con molestia y rabia - estupidos como ustedes hacen que este mundo sigue siendo una basura...  
todos se retiraron rápidamente y dejando olvidado la mochila cual tanto molestaba a ese chico  
-¿estas bien?-dijo carly al chico  
-si gracias... y a ti también -se dirigió hacia mi...  
- no necesito tu agradecimiento solo lo hice por que dio la gana  
-no trates de comportante como ellos por que no lo eres...-te puede acercar -me dijo ,  
sin mas me hacer que y mas me enfuersia mientra lo miraba y notaba que había sido golpeado sentía que la impotencia me haría reventar...aunque trataba de no demostrarlo  
-no te preocupes estaré bien-el sonrío  
-¿eh?-dije sorprendida era como si me hubiera leído la mente  
-soy Jaime un gusto- extendió su mano  
-Sam-respondí de vuelta  
-un gusto Sam...te puedo decir algo  
-¿que?...  
-"no todo lo que se dice se siente ni todo lo se siente se dice ¿no?" -mosto una amplia sonrisa  
- me estas diciendo sutilmente que soy una hipócrita -que quien crees que eres  
-solo soy un ciego que te dice las cosa que ve...-y sonrío  
fin del flash back  
quien iba a decir que ese chico fuera tan asertivo con las persona tenia una percepción admirable y sabia cuando alguien venia con una buena o mala intención...pero bueno ya estaba aquí otra vez... me alegre al ver que las rosas estaba intactas y decidí que la mejor forma era quedarme allí en silencio y ver como la gente pasaba de un lugar a otro...sin rumbo fijo , me afirme con la pared que estaba allí y me deje caer hasta llegas allí para luego abrazar mis pierna no se como y cunado pero sentí un cansancio enorme y todo se oscureció...  
me había quedado dormida en aquel lugar... y al despertar me fije que estaba oscuro...al ver mi reloj eran mas de los 8 PM e..el toque de queda había iniciado y yo acá...que fantástico! me gritaba internamente con sarcasmo  
-¿que hare?...si trato de llegar a casa me pueden descubrí los civiles ...pero si me quedo aquí lo mas probable es que me encuentre los matones y que no se que diablos me harían... bueno... lo mejor que pude hacer fue irme al edificio abandonado que había al frente de allí talvez adentro nadie me vería...  
para mi buena suerte el edificio se encontraba sin personas lo cual era un ponto favorable... el edificio estaba totalmente deteriorable pero a pesar de eso seguía en pie, los marco y las puerta no estaba así que se colaba el viento invernal que ya estaba entrando a la cuidad por razones de seguridad decidí quedarme en el trecer piso así no seria descubierta si ellos aparecían...tome algunos trozo de madera que me pudieran ayudar a hacer una fogata ya que tenia frío...así estuve la primera media hora observando aquel fuego que me ayudaba alejarme del frío que invadía la cuidad. tendría que estar aquí hasta que amaneciera ...aproximadamente después de la 6 AM así que seria una larga noche... al rato escuche ruidos y me puse en alerta tome un fierro que encontré por ahí , me acerque hacia la puerta pausadamente , mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mis brazos temblaban pero seguí igual ...casi mando un grito cuando se me aparece una paloma ...  
-¿una paloma?...espera yo te conozco -esa animal no podía ser mas que de el...  
lo observe por unos minutos  
- eres de el lonjis... no así no ... mortis... no ya se monris así te llama al escuchar el ultimo llego... a mi mano al principio me había dado espanto pero...luego paso  
- parece que le caes bien a pesar de que alguna vez lo trataste mal -mostró nueva sonrisa que me inspiro un poco de confianza  
en efecto ... había días en los cuales yo tomaba una escoba y la agitaba molestando a las pobres palomas del lugar...  
- que maldita soy...-reí entre dientes  
- no lo creo tanto -soltó una sonrisa  
esa palabras me había sido de sorpresa y mas si venían de el  
pensamiento Freddie  
corría como nunca lo había hecho... las palabras de carly parecían cinta a repetición "el toque de queda es una regla los cual nos prohíbe salir de nuestras casa después de las 8 PM si es así tenemos 2 opciones o nos detiene los militares y nos torturan para aprender por el delito cometido o nos encuentran los delincuentes que están escondidos dentro de la cuidad y según se dice te lastimas hasta no poder mas... la ultima vez encontraron a una chica muerta detrás del basural después de haberse escapado dentro un toque de queda "  
pare de velocidad cuando vi unas luces venia hacia mi y me escondí rápidamente, tome mi celular y marque el numero el cual me podría ayudar a encontrar a Sam ...¿creo?  
-alo con quien hablo...  
-Jaime...soy yo Fredward  
-¿Fredward?...  
-espera... lo siento soy Freddie...-de verdad estaba nervioso y suelo decir mi verdadero nombre en estos casos  
-aaaaa lo siento no sabia que te llamabas así  
-bueno no viene al caso...necesito tu ayuda  
-¿en que?  
-bueno estoy afuera...  
-¿afuera de donde?  
-del edificio estoy en la calle solo  
-a que bu...QUE! Amigo no sabes lo del toque de queda -grito con desespero mi nuevo amigo  
-si...carly me lo dijo pero tengo que estar aquí Sam no ha llegado y debo ir a buscarla... ¿sabes donde podría estar?...  
-mmm... estas en la boca del lobo si te descubren...tendrás mas problemas Freddie...  
-lo se pero necesito encontrarla...  
- bueno...talvez 9 de julio te puede ayudar-emitió una pequeña carcajada  
-Jaime esto no es...eso es!... gracias -y corte  
como tan tonto, ella debería estar allí ... seguía corriendo ,silbe para que el llegara hacia mi  
-bueno monris es hora de buscar ese demonio rubio -lo solté y el comenzó a buscarla  
seguí su camino mientras lo seguía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Jaime  
flash back  
literalmente tenia la boca abierta...ese chico le había dado en el clavo  
-por tu silencio imagino que es verdad-sonrió  
-mmm...- primer día de clase y ya estaba descubierto... que emocionante  
-ahora todo tiene sentido para mi... por eso ella te trataba así... carly me comento lo que paso entre ustedes...  
-¿lo hizo?  
- no me dio lujo de detalle solo lo esencial...  
-a ya veo  
- y no te preocupes...no diré nada a nadie...-respondió con tranquilidad  
-de verdad te lo agradezco...-me sentía mas tranquilo  
-pero me gustaría saber... es por que estas aquí ... no creo que cruzaras desde el otro lado solo por gusto... además se que no estas solo hay 2 persona mas que te acompaña  
-hablas de Brad y gibby  
-así es...¿oye Freddie?  
-si...por que siento que hay algo que te inquieta...o estas preocupado  
-¿como lo sabes?-dije sorprendido  
- no es necesario decirlo... lo puedo notar como mueves tus piernas con rapidez ...eso es impulso de nerviosismo, es una mala costumbre mía mover los pies cuando algo esta mal en mi vida  
-rayos!... soy predecidle...-dije con enojo  
-ni tanto -y se rió-...pero bueno soy todo oído... te escucho  
asi fue como le conté como había sucedió todo, como se había llevado a Ali, como termine en e hospital como crucé el muro y termine en la casa de carly... a lo cual el termino con un suspiro  
-Sam y tu son solo victimas de todo este asunto, a Sam le mataron a su mama y a ti te robaron a tu hermana  
. ¿de verdad?...tu lo crees...  
-no lo creo, estoy mas que seguro... si conversas con ella se que podrían arreglarse... aunque te demuestre que es ruda e indestructible tiene un corazón bueno …... solo están confundidos y ven las cosa que no deberían ver- y sonrío  
fin del flash back  
quien iba a pensar que nos haríamos amigos tan rápido...sonreía a tal idea...por suerte había dado con aquella calle pero ni rastro de ella  
-ufff... así nunca la encontrare-le dije a la nada  
pero al instante monris me advirtió que el edificio del frente había algo yo y se notaba que en el tercer piso había luz ,nuevamente corrí hasta llegar allí y algo me izo sentir mas tranquilo cuando la vi ,la observe por unos minutos y sonreí a verla complicada recordando el nombre de mi paloma  
eres... lonjis... no así no ... Monris... no ya se! Monris así -mi paloma se poso rápidamente en su brazo lo cual lo asusto  
- parece que le caes bien a pesar de que alguna vez lo trataste mal –le sonreí a lo que ella se demoro… unos segundos en contestar

-que maldita soy...-río forzosamente

- no lo creo tanto -solté una sonrisa

Eso era cierto…. no creo que esa sea la mejor descripción para ella…

-¿por que estas aquí?-dijo

-emmmm no se… me gusta caminar por el sendero de la vida… por supuesto que vine por ti

-ah….

-Sam… necesitamos hablar….

-¿de que?….ya lo dejaste todo claro en el pasillos…tu encuentras a tu hermana y

-¿espera como sabes que es mi hermana?

-los escuche a carly y a ti…si no te acuerdas que la escalera de emergencia esta conectada con mi ventana

-si es cierto…

-como tan estupida…tu luchando por encontrar a tu hermana y yo me empeño en hacerte sufrir…son es justo….soy una infeliz y no merezco tu perdón ni nada…y

-basta! –Grite- no dejare que te sigas tratando así

-pero…

-nada…-me hacer que para calentar mi mano estaba helada por el frío que había en la ciudad, me senté cerca de la fogata y ella se sentó al lado Mio

-gracias… por venir por mi… –soltó de repente

-estoy aquí gracias a Jaime…

-ese Jaime….

-me dijo 9 de julio y supe que estabas aquí- al decir lo ultimo se borro por completo su sonrisa

-lo siento yo no quise…

-esta bien…

Hubo un momento de silencio

-se suponía que ese seria nuestro mejor cumpleaños y no lo fue

-QUE!-no sabia que hoy era su cumpleaños

-Si hoy es el cumpleaños mío y de Melanie

-¿quien es Melanie?

-mi hermana gemela, pero no la conoces por que esta fuera del país

- Woo- dije con asombro… podría contarte mas sobre ese día… solo si quieres

Respiro profundo pata luego suspirar

- es lo menos que puedo hacer….

Pensamiento Sam

La tenía todo el derecho de saber como había pasado todo… así que comencé mi relato

Flash back

Miraba el cielo alzando el tatuaje el cual me había hecho hace unos días atrás en verdad no sabia mucho de esta separación con tal de que no tocar a mi familia estaba bien …este día era unos de lo mejor dentro de la semana aunque decía que pronto llovería

-Sam llegamos –pare al dicho carly la cual nos acompañaba

No era más que un café cualquiera, entramos y nos sentamos

-aquí la pasaremos genial -decía Melanie chillando de emoción

-me quiero ir a casa

-vamos Sam recién llegamos-dijo mama

Pedimos unas cuantas cosa y luego platicamos de cualquier tontera que pudimos…pocas veces tenia esos momentos…como decirlo… pasivos que no peleaba con mi mama o me enojaba con Melanie…

-bueno carly y yo iremos al baños nos esperan-dijo Melanie campantemente  
-amiga volvemos pronto-aseguro carly  
-de acuerdo pero no se demoren -dijo mi mama  
las dos chicas se retiraron del lugar mientras yo veía pasar la gente através del ventanal del café...  
-Sam...  
-si ma  
-me gustaría hablar de algo contigo...-note que movía las manos con torpezas y eso indicaba que estaba nerviosa  
-¿que sucede?-mostré indiferencia al asunto  
-bueno...yo...  
en segundo se escucho un estruendo... y apareciendo al instante 2 sujetos con lentes y gorro oscuros para que no pudieran ser reconocidos  
-MANOS ARRIBA ESTO ES UN ASALTO!-grito uno de ellos  
rápidamente todos le hicimos caso... quedándonos ahí y levantando las manos...rayos! que manera de celebrar nuestros cumpleaños...mientras ellos recogían las pertenecía del las demás persona tome mi celular para advertir a carly y a Melanie del asunto...lo saque con éxito y cuando lo iba a utiliza los malditos me descubrieron  
-Hey tu! la chica rubia por que bajaste los brazos  
-me canse de tenerlos arriba -me excuse  
-entonces que significa esto-no me había percatado del otro hombre el cual ágilmente me quito mi teléfono y jalándome sin piedad de mi ropa  
-parece que la muñequita no sigue instrucciones -sonrío maliciosamente apuntándome con su arma mientra seguía sujetando de mi ropa

-por favor lo le hagan nada –dijo mi mama con susto

-¿que pasa aquí? –decía mi hermana antes de tomada por el otro individuo ella grito y trataba de forcejear pero se calo al ver como el tiro un disparo al cielo

-cállate maldita perra! –grito molesto pero luego cambio a una sonrisa pícara Aquí aremos lo que nosotros queramos y mmm... Pero sabes lo que podrías divertirnos nosotros contigo y tu copia…

-antes muerta que le hagan algo a Melanie a mi…viejo sucio

-ya me cansaste mocosa te matare aquí mismo

Esas palabras me intimidaron pero tenia demostrar que era fuerte

Sabes te llevare afuera para que todos te vean morir estupida –sonrío...el quería que suplicara mi vida…

-por favor no se la lleven –gritaba carly

Tu cállate –el muy imbesil le pego con su arma dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

-CARLY!Malditos como se atreven –trate de forcejear hasta que me libre de su agarre y comencé a correr…. talvez si los distraía todo estarían mejor… en el intento me libre de muchos disparos pero al final antes de seguir corriendo escuche que alguien me llamaba

-ven mocosa si no quieres ver a tu hermana morir –rayos me maldije, camine en dirección hacia ellos y de un momento a otro apareció mi mama intento arrebatarle a Melanie de las manos yo también intervine….cuando todo termino con un disparo… todo nos mirábamos con asombro hasta que se desplomo mi mama

-mAAAAA!- grite lanzándome al suelo también

-diablos que hiciste!- le decía uno de los asaltantes

A los segundo los dos malhechores se retiraron dejándome a Melanie y a mi con mi mama, le había disparado en el abdomen por lo cual perdía mucha sangre, me horrorice al ver como ella perdía sangre estaba comenzando a temblar y sus ojos se tornaron opacos

- por que lo hesite mama! –grite molesta

- esto no es acaso lo que hace una madre por sus hijas –sonrío

- no, no hables iré por una ambulancia mi hermana corrió

-s..a..m ella esforzadamente levanto una mano para llevarla a mi cara

-h..ij.a mí..a –estaba respirando erráticamente

-que pasa tome su mano con la mía

-q..uie..ro dec..irte lo m..ucho qu..e t.e qui..ero y que me s..ie..nto org..ullo..sa de t.i a pes..ar de q..ue n…o te l..o dig..a siem..pre

-calla mama -, mis ojos comenzaron a botar lágrimas sin control

-h..i..ja cuid..a a M..ela..nie…¿s..i?

- mama eres fuerte…por favor resiste

-Te quiero… su mano perdió fuerza… no respondió nunca mas….ella había muerto y no pude hacer nada por ella…

-ya llegara pronto ¿como esta? - llego Melanie al verme comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente grito como puedo…y yo solo estaba allí como estatua sin decir nada ni siquiera lloraba solo estaba ahí…

Fin del flash back

el me miraba sorprendido de todo lo que le había dicho

- lo siento yo no quise...

-Pero bueno ya paso tanto tiempo que mas da –sonreí amargamente y levantando para ir hacia la ventana

-de verdad estas bien…. Después de todos estos años…tu…

-estoy bien- no lo mire a la cara – estoy bien….

-Sam…

-estoy bien….-empuñe mis mano con rabia -estoy bien – volví a repetir

Sam…-sentí que el se levanto y me gire para verlo…

-estoy bien….-el solo negaba con la cabeza

– no lo estas-respondió

-estoy bien…- y sin razón alguna de mis mejillas comenzaron a brota lagrimas -estoy bien….- me abrazo y yo le conteste abrazándolo mas fuerte…

-un amiga me dijo que no por ser fuerte uno debe llevarse todo el peso así que llora todo lo que quieras si quieres grita, patalea y si quieres pégame… pero saca todo lo que te hace mal…me susurró con delicadeza

me sentí tan vulnerable…llore y grite cuanto pude ni siquiera me acuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve así…me importo un carajo los demás… en reiteradas ocasiones le pegaba en el hombro a el pero no eran golpe que lastimaran… con el me sentí tan protegida y aceptada…..Luego de unos minutos me tranquilice

-¿mejor?- sonrío rompiendo el abrazo – afirme con la cabeza…- me alegro

Nos volvimos a sentar cerca de la fogata

-bueno creo que me toca- suspiro con desanimo…

- ¿De que hablas?-dije limpiándome mis últimas lágrimas

-te voy a contar como secuestraron a Ali…mi hermana

Tenia razón le tocaba… y creo que esta noche es bastante larga como para perderme esto…


	8. capitulo 6 :toque de queda segunda parte

Capitulo 6: toque de queda (segunda parte)

Pensamiento carly  
Mi desesperación era única, no sabia lo que les podía pasar a ellos dos… caminaba sin cesar de un lugar a otro….Estaba más que preocupada por ellos... luego de eso ,me fui a sentar al sillón necesitaba pensar…. ¿Cómo a ella se le había olvidado algo tan importante como el toque de queda?...y más me asustaba la idea de saber lo que le podría pasar a Freddie... si lo encontraban los civiles sería su fin...lo único que pedía era que ellos se reunieran ¿pero que sería mejor la cura o la enfermedad?...eso me dejaría un poco mas tranquila...¿creo? , mi ansiedad se transmitía a través de mis movimientos involuntarios que daban mis piernas al estar sentada en el sofá  
-Carly debes tranquilizarte-me dijo Andrew  
-No puedo...él esta solo y...  
-Él es fuerte...sabe como cuidarse solo...-alentó gibby  
-además no por tener un brazo malo le impida defenderse-agrego Brad  
-¿Carly y si llamas a papá?- dijo de repente Spencer  
- Y que quieres que le diga... ¿sabes papá?... Sam no llego antes de la 8 PM...está afuera en no sé donde...pero no te preocupes...Freddie la fue a buscar...ah! por cierto Freddie es un chico de Seattle del oeste y vive con nosotros además de Brad y gibby… QUIERES QUE ESO LE DIGA!-grité molesta  
-Lo siento...-vi su cara de tristeza  
Traté de relajarme y respirar profundo  
- no, discúlpame tú...es que estoy nerviosa y...  
No seguí hablando ya que había visto algo en la ventana  
-¿Monris?..  
Mi primo fue inmediatamente a abrirle la ventana al ave, la paloma entró rápidamente llegando hasta mí  
¿Por qué el esta aquí? me preguntaba a mi misma Y noté que tenía algo en la pata... ¿un papel?...  
Debe ser un mensaje de freddie-afirmo Brad  
Tome cuidadosamente a monris para sacar le papel y lo abrí con nerviosismo tanto que se me había caído de las manos luego lo volví a tomar, decía lo siguiente "encontré a Sam nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca no se preocupen freddie"  
Suspire de alivio eso me dejaba mas tranquila…les mostré a todos el papel y también mostraron signos de tranquilidad, solo pedía que ellos estuvieran a salvo….  
Pensamiento freddie  
Quede atónito con su historia… ver morir a tu mama en tus manos…es lo mas malo que te puede pasar… pero yo no me quedaba atrás… también vi morir a mi padre en mi cumpleaños… esto si era ironía pura… y sonría por tal cosa…también sabia que ella mentía al decir que estaba bien cuando en verdad no lo estaba  
- lo siento yo no quise...- me disculpe sabia que esto era como meter un dedo en una herida que aun no sierra  
-Pero bueno ya paso tanto tiempo que mas da – me dijo con una sonrisa vacía para luego irse hasta la ventana  
-de verdad estas bien…. Después de todos estos años…tu…-sabia que ella le hacia indiferencia al asunto  
-estoy bien- mantuvo su posición – estoy bien….  
-Sam… - dije  
-estoy bien….-empuño con rabia sus manos -estoy bien – volvió a repetir  
Sam…-me levante para acercarme a ella y ella giro  
-estoy bien….- negué con la cabeza… ella no estaba bien  
– no lo estas-respondí  
-estoy bien…- y note que lagrimas brotaban lagrimas rápidamente de su cara -estoy bien….- y la abrase con fuerza para que se sintiera bien… Sam era introvertida al igual que ali y hay que estrujarlas como esponjas para que pudieran llorar…. Yo sabía que ella nunca tubo tiempo de llorarla para demostrar que era fuerte pero le hizo mal y la convierto en lo que era  
-un amiga me dijo que no por ser fuerte uno debe llevarse todo el peso así que llora todo lo que quieras si quieres grita, patalea y si quieres pégame… pero saca todo lo que te hace mal… le dije como palabras de aliento a lo que ella comenzó a desahogarse y eso me tranquilizo…no es bueno guardarse las cosas… al terminar nos decidimos sentar en el mismo lugar de antes  
-bueno creo que me toca- suspire…  
- ¿De que hablas?-dijo confundida  
-te voy a contar como secuestraron a Ali…mi hermana  
Si Sam decidió decirme lo que le había pasado… yo también debía hablar aunque doliera hacerlo….Ella me miraba con curiosidad para saber como había comenzado todo…

Flash back  
Ese día había despertado mas temprano que de costumbre debía salir a hacer ciertos asunto que me tenia preocupados y debía resolver, prepare el desayuno para luego irme a mi encuentro camine observando el lugar como siempre era relajante caminar en la mañana rodeado de arboles una brisa fría antes que llegara el invierno, llegue al café donde me iba a juntar con ella, me senté a lo cual sentí que alguien llegaba hacia mi  
-Hola, disculpa la demora- dijo apresuradamente mientras besaba mi mejilla para luego sentarse en su silla – es que Scott no encontraba un lugar para estacionarse - sonrio  
-hola camelia – respondí de vuelta- no te preocupes  
-para que soy buena- sonrió- ¿necesitas algo? ¿para eso me llamaste?  
- quiero hablarte de ali….  
- pero mira que esta hermoso el dia- cambio completamente el tema como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera mas importante  
-camelia!- dije con desespero- que pasa con ali estos días a estado mas distraída que de costumbre  
-emmmm ella es así- se excuso-ali era de esas persona que le gustaba perderse en sus pensamientos...pero esto era distinto  
-responde!  
- No puedo es confidencial- me dijo  
-camelia!-dije otra vez ...  
-ufff esta bien… pero no le digas a ali que yo te dije osino me matara júralo-me hiso prometer  
-vale… ya dime  
- a ali le gusta un chico… seth… y el también le a demostrado que le gusta…hasta la invito a la fiesta de esta noche… pero no ira por que no quiere decírtelo...piensa que te sentirás mal…como siempre tu la cuidas y la proteges…-respondió la mejor amiga de mi hermana  
En realidad me sentí como un mounstro siempre la había protegido desde la muerte de nuestros padres para poder llevar una vida mejor pero ella debía entender que si era feliz yo también lo seria…  
-necesito que me ayudes en algo- tome sus manos  
-¿en que?- manifestó confundida  
-si no te conociera me pondría muy celoso-escuche a lo lejos  
-amor llegaste –dijo alegremente la chica observando a aquel chico  
En efecto era Scott el novio de camelia  
- y ese milagro que no estas con tus amigos mosquetero- sonrió…Scott nos apodaba a mi junto con Brad y gibby los 3 mosqueteros ya que siempre estábamos juntos…  
- no cuarto mosquetero no vinieron conmigo – sonreí…. al igual que nosotros lo apodamos así… él era un buen amigo aunque no pasara todo el tiempo con nosotros  
-para que necesitas mi ayuda – pregunto al recordar la pregunta que le dije antes…  
Entre al comedor... y la vi sentada mirando al exterior a través del ventanal, estaba con ropa de casa, descalzo y una cola de caballo que sujetaba su pelo  
-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté  
-Hermano!-salto de alegría para poderme abrazar—oye! ¿Cómo es eso de que "disfruta del desayuno que te hice no me esperes... te quiere Freddie"? - lo dijo tratando de imitar mi voz pero no le funcionó- me dejaste sola toda la mañana, eres malito conmigo -dijo en forma de protesta infantil para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa  
-nada, sólo fui a hacer una cosas... - me excusé  
-aaaa a ya sé... una cita- sonrió pícaramente-lo sabía, ya tienes novia y no me la quieres presentar  
-no, no ali...eso no- sonreí ante tal ocurrencia de mi hermana- fui a hacer otras cosas…  
En el asunto del amor había pasado a segundo plano...sólo me interesaba cuidar a mi hermana  
-Ali te tengo una sorpresa-le dije sonriendo nuevamente  
-¿Para mi?-habló sorprendida  
-ven vamos...  
-espera un poco…–ella silbó para que su paloma llegara a ella  
- hola chiquita- jugueteaba con la ave mientras nos dirigíamos a su pieza…  
la lleve hasta su habitación, al entra no pude evitar sonreír al ver a emoción que mostró su rostro y el chillido de alegría que produjo al ver el regalo que le había dado  
-marlis me contó que querías ese vestido-me apoye en el marco de la puerta  
-pues dile a marlis que la matare cuando la vea- a pesar de mi juego de palabras y que marlis estaba al lado suyo sabia que se refería a su amiga…  
-gracias hermanos…  
Cada tarde practicábamos con nuestra aves afuera del antijardin….era algo ya cotidiano… bueno si se…que es raro que personas jóvenes como nosotros tuvieran aves como mascotas pero ellas mas que simples mascotas eran parte de la familia…  
De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono y fui a contestar  
-alo ¿con quien hablo?  
-hola Freddie  
-hola tía como estas  
-bien…aquí con Anabel preparando una galletas-escuche a lo lejos unas voces pero no se distinguía bien  
-ah! Anabel les manda saludos a Ali y a ti  
-a dile a esa diablita que también le mandamos saludos  
Siempre la tía Margaret se preocupaba de nosotros desde que murieron nuestros padres… también nos recibió en su casa cuando estuvimos solos hasta que que llegamos a esta casa….conversabamos de diversos temas con ella cuando de repente vi por la ventana que Ali que discutía con Brad  
-tía me surgió algo… hablamos mas tarde -colgué  
Y fui de inmediato a verlo que sucedía pero al llegar note que Brad ya no estaba… había desaparecido…  
- ¿que sucedió hermana?  
- no nada hermanito… –desvío la mirada – me voy a arreglar -contesto rápidamente entrando a la casa, dejándome confuso de lo sucedido anteriormente…  
Ya era de tarde y estaba esperando en el comedor Ali me había dicho que quería que la viera con su traje  
-hermanito… ¿como me veo? –Me mostraba su vestido dando vuelta en si misma  
-hermosa como siempre Ali… -sonreí  
-¿crees que Seth me encuentre bien?…  
-por supuesto linda… a ya es hora  
-si….gracias hermano- me dio un fuerte abrazo  
La encamine hasta la fiesta y sin querer llegamos hasta ese lugar  
-ya van a hacer 4 ¿años no?...-suspiro Ali  
-si… y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… así es estábamos parados al frente de la que fue nuestra casa y la había quemado con mis propias manos

-espera, espera…dijiste que tu quemaste casa ¿a que edad hiciste eso? -me interrumpió de repente Sam sorprendida  
-si lo hice…. y tenia 12 años pero… esa es otra historia la cual te contare otro día ahora escucha…-seguí

Había conocido a Seth y se notaba un chico bueno… pero no se algo me hizo sentir extraño… ya había llegado a casa, por mi parte me decidí acostar en mi cama…seguía con esa idea loca en la cabeza…  
-ah son ideas locas tuyas…Freddie… -giraba de un lado a otro en la cama y si estuve la siguientes horas…, no aguante mas y decidí ir a buscarla aunque fuera un poco inapropiado fui en mi bicicleta porque llegaríamos a casa mas rápido en ella llegue por supuesto ali me estaba esperando allí…  
-que bueno que estas aquí nos podremos divertir mas –afirmo mi hermana menor  
- si ven a la fiesta con nosotros-afirmo su acompañante  
-ali nos vamos…-comente rápidamente  
-pero por que si estamos bien-Seth le afirmaba por atrás  
-solo vámonos si…discúlpame Seth pero necesito llevármela de acuerdo  
- bueno esta bien… dejemos que tu hermano te lleve  
-pero Seth –protesto mi hermana - tu me dijiste que me llevaría después  
- descuida nos vemos mañana –beso su frente  
A lo lejos divise a camelia y a Scott los cuales nos saludaron para luego perderse en tumulto de persona que bailaban allí  
-adiós- dijo tristemente ella mientras el despedía… no quería ser el malo de la novela pero no quería que ella estuviera allí ni yo tampoco…pero bueno…deje que ella se quedara en el respaldo del manubrio mientras la llevaba  
-¿esta molesta? - pregunte en medio del camino  
-un poquito….-contesto infantilmente  
- ¿un poquito? Nada que se pueda disculpar con un poco de lasaña  
- y un helado grande -completo  
- y un helado grande… -repetí a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa  
ya me sentía bien otra vez y de un momento a otro comenzamos a reírnos de nuestras tonteras y haciendo caras locas…todo comenzó a ponerse extraño cuando una luz comenzó a iluminarlos, era un auto… aumente la velocidad y él también lo hacia así que desvié el camino  
-¿Que pasa hermano?- dijo asustada  
- nos están persiguiendo  
-¿que?  
En momento, decidí dejar olvidada la bici… tal vez si nos escondíamos tendríamos mas suerte… al rato de haberlos perdido... creía…que todo había terminado  
-ves Que eres paranoico freddie- protesto  
-creo que si lo soy –conteste  
Seguimos nuestro camino cuando decidimos cruzar la calle y justo cuando cruzábamos apareció el mismo auto, fue directamente a nosotros y solo atine a correr pero… ali se había quedado allí inerte sin pensarlo corrí nuevamente para poder rescatarla pero en el intento caí mal  
-vamos… le dije levantándome del suelo de repente comenzó una molestia en el brazo que luego se trasformo en dolor, el cansancio se había hecho presente y mis piernas también lo estaba débiles…corrimos lo mas que pudimos hasta que perdimos el auto nuevamente

-CORRREEEE ALIIII! CORREEEEE!-le grité afirmándome en la pared mi cansancio era evidente además del dolor a era insoportable  
-no, no me quedo contigo-dijo decidida acercándose a mi  
Negué con la cabeza -al que quieren es a mí, no a ti... además ya no puedo correr así con este brazo... vete ya  
-¿Pero por qué? hermano si tú no haces nada...  
- eso es lo que tu imaginas hermana-sonreí-ahora corre y ve donde dónde los chicos ya!-ella asustada por el asunto salió corriendo y yo sólo me quedé allí viendo como desaparecieron, por lo menos eso me dejaba más tranquilo…  
Me agache y trate de respire hondo…  
-freddie que te paso… ¿y ali? –vi a Seth que se acercaba a mi  
-Me están persiguiendo…y- no seguí ya que el mu imbécil me pego en el estomago dejándome si habla en ese momento vi que saco un teléfono móvil  
- al fin lo encontré…- sonrió apagando el aparato  
-pero porque….creí que amabas a mi hermana  
-eso es lo que creías…además… creo que unos amigos míos quieren conocerte  
Al instante unos 4 matones hicieron su aparición  
-freddie –mi miedo volvió a sobre salir cuando vi que ella regresaba  
-que bueno Seth que viniste y…-paro al ver los hombre que me tenia  
-¿que esta pasando aquí?…Seth-mi hermana mostro desconfianza al asunto  
-aléjate ali….CORRE YA!- grite Nuevamente ella corrió y el rápidamente llego hasta a mi para a sujetarme del pelo y apuntarme con un arma  
-No, no muñequita no te vallas o quieres escuchar como mato a tu querido hermano aquí mismo –grito a lo lejos lo cual ella al escuchar eso paro giro y regreso miraba su rosto de espanto al verme en ese estado  
-asi muñequita…buena chica…tómenla-dijo lo ultimo seriamente ese estúpido  
Dos de los hombres la tomaron y ella trataba de zafarse pero se le hacia imposible, luego de eso me tiro a suelo y fuertemente mi cabeza reboto fuertemente en el concreto , el estupiodo ese fue a tomarla tomara rápidamente entre sus manos, ali solo lloraba y me sentí mal por eso…

- Así te quería ver Benson...tirado... Suplicando por tu vida tarado...  
- No sé cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza la idea de dejarte que estuvieras con mi hermana maldito -escupí de pronto  
-Bueno son cosa de la vida...a veces se gana y a veces se pierde...  
El grupo que venía con él comenzaron a pegarme hasta el cansancio, sentía el gusto a metálico preveniente de la sangre que salía de los golpes provocado por estos mal nacidos  
-Hazme lo que quiera pero no toques a Ali...ENTENDISTE!-grité  
-Lo siento ñoñito pero eso no se cumplirá- se formó en su rostro una sonrisa maléfica  
Y un sentimiento de angustia recorrió mi cuerpo y me espanté al escuchar como esos ineptos la tenían entre sus garras...  
Me levante con esfuerzo pero no pude  
-vamos –dijo el mientras veía que ellos se llevaban a mi hermana, ella solo gritaba mi nombre me levante pero fue inútil me sentí mareado y todo se volvió negro

Fin del flash back

-Así fue como comenzó todo este asunto, al otro día Brad y gibby me ayudaron a escapar del hospital donde me encontraba para luego cruzar aquí… y aquí me ves conversando contigo ahora-sonreí  
Ella también me sonrió de vuelta  
-bueno creo que es mejor que le avisemos a carly-dije  
-bueno sacare mi teléfono y la llamare …  
- no dije nada de utilizar teléfonos…-advertí rápidamente  
Sam me miro confusa, De mi bolsillo saque un lápiz y un papel para escribí una nota la cual deje amarrada en la pata de monris  
-ve donde carly…vete ya-le dije a mi paloma para que se fuera a su destino  
-woo….no sabia que utilizabas ese medio de comunicación…  
-es mas fácil que no se den cuenta…ya que aquí les gusta interferir en llamadas telefónicas si nos descubre…no creo que sea lindo  
-bueno freddie yo te quería decir….-dijo de repente  
-ha aclaración de amor…que patético-escuchamos al decir al fondo no era mas que un grupo de matones que dieron con nuestro paradero…  
-a no lo que faltaba-dije con desanimo  
- si no nos entregan todo lo que tengan…correrá sangre-sonrió fríamente el líder de ello  
-pues que corra por que o no te daré nada-Sam advirtió de una forma que me dio miedo  
-Sam…-la llame miedosamente  
-te lo advertí mocosa…el se acerco  
Aquí estaba por comenzar una pelea… no dejaría que le hicieran algo…

—


	9. capitulo 7:la lógica piedra y papel

Capitulo 7: la lógica de la piedra y el papel

Pensamiento Freddie  
Me daba ánimo a mi mismo para subir cada peldaño de aquellas escaleras, para mi mala suerte justo esta semana el elevador estaba descompuesto y era por la única vi que podíamos llegar…  
-vamos a llegar Sam….no te preocupes-aunque sabia que esas era palabras al viento debía decirlas-falta poco-lo ultimo lo dije casi con un suspiro estaba al borde del cansancio y ya no podía mas...  
Subir 8 pisos y con una persona en recargada en tu espalda no era nada espectacular… pero no crean por eso no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho…ya habíamos llegado y toque la puerta  
-llegamos-dije sin dejar tiempo para que puedan responder  
-SAM! FREDDIE! AL FIN!- sentí como Carly nos abrazó con fuerza y por poco pierdo el equilibrio-que le paso a Sam!- vi su espanto al verla en ese estado  
-tranquila solo esta dormida… y un pie lastimado pero estará bien, ya que esta vendado solo necesita descansar…- a lo que respondió con un suspiro  
-chicos que bueno que estén aquí-me dijo Spencer antes de ayudarme a tomarla –es mejor que la lleve a su habitación- agrego antes de irse con Sam  
-yo te ayudo –dijo Andrew acompañándole  
-… tu rostro… que les hicieron….- gibby asustado  
- nada… nada- me dirigí hacia la pieza…  
-¿nada?...mira tu cara y ropa…esta todo desordenado-me detuvo Brad  
- me dirás todo después de curar la heridas de Sam de acuerdo-me dijo firmemente carly antes de desaparecer con el botiquín  
- me voy a limpiar- me dirige vagamente mientras caminaba hacia mi pieza, tire toda la ropa sucia al canasto y me dispuse a ir a la bañera necesitaba una ducha…. el agua tibia destenso rápidamente mis músculos los cuales dolían horrores… y me dejo renovado para luego dejarme fácilmente en mi cama, trate de cerrar mis ojos y procesar todo lo sucedido horas atrás…  
Flash back  
Sam estaba dispuesta a pelear si era necesario con esos matones y yo no dejaría que hiciera eso  
-y si, lo arreglamos a de buena forma… conversando…- me interpuse ante que el llegar a ella  
-nadie te metió en este saco niño bonito-me empujo para ir donde Sam  
-princesita… es tu hora…-amenazo aquel sujeto  
Mas que ver miedo en su mirada veía como decirlo…¿fuego?…como si quería enfrentarse a el…  
-no soy ninguna princesa… mi nombre es Sam... Y el tuyo tipejo…  
-Jack… preciosa  
-pues Jack… estas equivocado…va ser tu hora – respondió con una seriedad que me sorprendió  
-no me provoques mocosa…- cambiando su actitud  
- pues no lo hará sola yo también peleare  
-pero tu brazo-dijo con cautela  
- no te preocupes por el esta bien- sonreí  
- pues entonces comencemos –afirmo sonrientemente  
Así fue como comenzaron los golpes éramos 2 contra 1 diferencia que el tenia as u favor un barrote de fierro que movía de una mano a otra con tranquilidad  
-que esperas… las damas primero-río con descaro  
Sin pensarlo mucho Sam se movió rápidamente dándole un golpe en el estomago dejando a su contrincante retorcido por el dolor dando paso hacia atrás  
-¿parece que estamos de guaria baja?– dijo con voz triunfante  
- no solo te estaba probando-volvió a sonreír –levantándose rápidamente dirigiéndose rápidamente a ella y pegarle con el objeto que tenía  
- no te atrevas- lo mire con enojo y me puse justo al frente de el  
- no te metas niño bonito – me tiro al suelo y se acerco a Sam en eso tome un poco de tierra que había en el y se lo tire al rostro…  
- MALDITO!-grito con enojo y los demás compañero se acercaron  
En realidad me sentía con un poco de culpa... ya que nunca había hecho eso pero era para protegerla  
-no te preocupes el tonto se lo tenia merecido… y te lo agradezco-me dijo tomando mi hombro… -acabemos con ellos para irnos a casa ¿vale?  
Sonreí a tal mención y me dispuse a luchar, el grupo que nos rodeaba no eran mas de 10 personas, Sam y yo estábamos espalda contra espalda moviéndonos…la idea era que cada uno pudiera luchar pero a la vez defender al otro si era necesario .. No hubo ni momento para pensar, cobardemente todo se dirigieron a hacia nosotros y solo con una mano comencé a pegarle a cuanto pude...por otra parte Sam acababa rápidamente a cada uno aniquilándolos como moscas… hasta termino ayudándome a mi  
-a pesar de no utilizar tu brazo derecho eres bueno- ¿eso era un cumplido?  
-soy ambidiestro- respondí de vuelta  
-esa es la razón…saco una sonrisa  
En ese momento mientras sigua escuchando sus palabras se acercó Jack por debajo y el muy cobarde se lanzo a atacarnos… pero su objetivo era Sam  
-NO! –grite antes de tirar lejos a Sam y alcanzar a tomar su barrote para poder quitárselo y tirarlo al olvido  
- no dejare que hagas mas daño escuchaste- me abalance contra el para tomarlo de su polera- me entendiste ANDATE!-grite a lo cual el acato mis palabras yéndose junto con los demás sujeto que lo acompañaban…. Al ver como se retiraban me desplacé hasta Sam que ya hacia en el suelo  
-OH! lo siento no quise tirarte pero…- la ayude pararse  
-no te preocupes prefiero eso antes que….ay!- se quejo encorvando la pierna  
-creo que me lastime el tobillo  
-haber veamos - la ayude a sentarse y al sacar su zapato vi que estaba inflamado  
-te lo debes haber torcido cuando te empuje… lo siento  
-descuida…prefiero esto a que tener la cabeza partida en dos…gracias…-dijo lo ultimo temerosamente  
-de nada…-tome un poco de mi vendaje en el brazo para utilizarlo en ella  
-¿que haces?- dijo alarmada al ver lo que hacia  
- te daré un poco para afirmarlo…además carly sobre exagera con el vendaje. -a lo que los dos reímos…- así que era suficiente para los dos –sonreí, luego de terminar nos quedamos los dos afirmado de la pared mirando hacia fuera… por mientras que yo esperara que amaneciera Sam jugaba con una piedra  
-¿color?- rompí el silencio  
-¿eh?-dijo con confusión  
-¿cual es tu color favorito?  
-café…aunque también el rojo ¿y el tuyo?  
-azul…  
Si imaginarlo estuvimos diciéndonos cosas locas por un buen tiempo…  
-¿sol o lluvia…?-pregunte  
-lluvia, amo la lluvia…-contesto-... ¿y tu?  
-El sol…- dije con desanimo- la lluvia me trae malos recuerdos...- también comencé a jugar con una piedra que estaba allí  
-Ah ¿por?..  
- mi papa murió en un día lluvioso…-termine lanzando la piedra que tenia  
- lo siento…. ¿y tu mama donde esta? - siguió  
. Haciéndole compañía- dije sonriendo… - también murió…unos días después que el  
- de verdad lo lamento…  
- no hay problema….pero sabes... a mi me encanta la nieve –dije de pronto  
-a mi también... pero no la conozco…-dijo con desilusión...  
-pues algún día te la mostrare… donde yo vivo siempre nieva  
-en serio!... yo…  
-es mejor que descansemos unas horas más va a amanecer…  
-esta bien…  
Así fue como nos quedamos dormidos uno a lado del otro… decidí quedarme con el barrote del Jack por si volvían …al despertar note que ella estaba sobre mi hombro pero no me molesto… al verla mejor vi que tenia un rostro intranquilo y escuche que susurraba cosas  
-discúlpame Freddie... yo no quise... perdóname...- me sentí mal ya notaba que lagrimas salían de sus ojos ...sabia que se sentía arrepentida de lo que había hecho...Jaime tenia razón éramos solo victimas de esta situación y ella solo estuvo enceguecida por el dolor...  
- no te preocupes... ya paso... tu también tenias motivos...para hacerlo...-le susurre al oído mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas...a lo cual ella cambio su aspecto a una mas tranquila...  
a las siguiente hora note que estaba comenzando amanecer así que ya teníamos que comenzar a desplazarnos o sino sospecharían de nosotros  
-Sam...Sam despierta...- pero estaba tan agotada que no respondía , con mucho cuidado la tome y la deje en mi espalda por supuesto me dolía ya que hice presión con el brazo pero solo fue por un momento y así fue como llegamos hasta acá...  
fin del flash Black

seguía mirando el techo... algunas cosas seguían en mi mente...recordar lo que había pasado con mi hermana … volvió es a inquietud que tenia quería saber de ella como estaba y esas cosas...  
-Freddie debemos hablar los tres- era Brad y gibby  
-esta bien pasen...-seguía en mi posición  
- hermano... que paso allá...-dijo gibby  
- eso es lo mismo que quiero saber...-dijo carly mientras se adentraba a la habitación  
me senté en la cama a lo cual carly se acercó a mi cama y se sentó  
- nos dirás todo mientras te cure...y….  
-por que no me dijiste lo que le paso realmente con la madre de Sam- la interrumpí a lo que ella abrió lo ojos de impresión al igual de los chicos pero ellos no entendía el asunto… ayer ella solo nos menciono que el 9 de julio era el aniversario de muerte de la mama de Sam... y que había muerto súbitamente en ese lugar donde vimos las rosas  
- te lo dijo...-manifestó temerosa  
-si...todo lo que paso ese día...  
al escuchar eso ella suspiro para luego hablar  
-lamento haberles mentido pero no quería complicar las cosas...  
-si tienes razón...bueno comenzare  
decidí hablarle como paso todo... desde la historia de Sam hasta conté la mía...con los chicos nunca quise hablar del tema pero ya era tiempo que lo supieran...luego les dije lo que paso con los matones y eso mas que nada me ahorre lo que le había escuchado de Sam mientras dormía ...  
-fuerte lo suyo... con razón nos trato así…-dijo gibby  
- si y no pudimos hacer nada por ello...solo quede con esta estúpida cicatriz -tomo un poco de si pelo para ver una marca en la frente la cual había sido provocada cuando ese maleantes la ataco  
a lo lejos vi a Brad muy molesto para calmarse dio un golpe fuerte en la pared  
-Brad!-si medir las consecuencia la mano le comenzó a sangrar...-yo savia que ese imbécil le haría daño como no pude hacer nada…-dijo con molestia  
-Brad yo tampoco pude hacer nada y eso que estaba al lado de ella ...  
-debemos ser optimista la vamos a encontrar...-alentó nuestro amigo moreno  
-si... ven vamos a curarte eso -le dijo carly mientras lo llevaba al baño, en eso me levante  
-a donde vas-preguntaron todos casi en coro  
-a un lugar importante...pero no se preocupen no Hare nada í -salí rápidamente de allí ni siquiera tome encuesta de las palabras de Spencer solo saque mi chaqueta y abrí la puerta hacia el exterior...  
Pensamiento Sam  
en realidad no sabia donde estaba... solo sentía que alguien me cargaba ya que podía ver el suelo...al rato note que estaba subiendo escalera… Por el aroma que percibí el que me llevaba era hombre… aquel perfume era agradable y quería estar así..  
-vamos a llegar Sam….no te preocupes...falta poco-dijo la voz con cansancio, después de eso todo se volvió negro  
al abrir los ojos me asuste ya que no estaba en el edificio abandonado ¿y Freddie? donde estaba... mis dudas se disiparon cunado al instante alguien me abrazo  
-amiga por favor no nos hagas mas esto... No sabes el susto que nos hiciese pasar...  
- lo siento-estaba arrepentida de todo... todo  
-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale?...  
-si amiga-sonrío al igual que yo...pero igual no me sentí bien necesitaba decirle de una vez por todas que lo sentía, que no actúe de la mejor forma...que fui una tonta por tratarlo tan mal a el y a sus amigos...  
-¿ y Freddie... donde esta? -dije con ansiedad  
- la verdad no lo se...ya que salió hace un buen rato y no a regresado...-dijo mi amiga con un suspiro...  
-iré a buscarlo-me levante pero fue mala idea ya que me mi pierna me recordó que estaba lastimada  
-ay! -me queje y me volví a mi posición  
-no, no te quedas aquí, ya has estado mucho tiempo afuera... tienes que descansar-advirtió mi amiga  
-rayos -me maldije...  
-bueno yo voy a salir te quedas aquí ...y solamente descansa por favor...- me pidió  
se despidió y salió fugazmente del lugar...por mi parte estaba con la culpa que me pesaba...y si le pedía disculpas y el no la aceptaba...esa era la incógnita que mas me acongojaba...pero si fuera así ese derecho me lo ganaría por tonta y estúpida...yo no merecía su perdón...  
escuche la puerta y me tape con todo el cubre  
-no quiero que nadie me vea...  
-ni siquiera yo...  
al escuchar esa voz levante rápidamente lo que me tapaba y me sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí...  
pensamiento carly  
iba hacia el parque...gracia al cielo que hoy no teníamos clases ya que necesitaba hacer una fumigación ...vaya suerte...-sonreí a tal situación ...al llega al parque me deje estar en uno de los bancos ... no me gustaba las circunstancias en que estábamos metidos... su relación era como decirlo...un perfecto deshazte... y eso me preocupaba bastante, tenia miedo que terminara mas mal de lo que ya estaba... di un suspiro de descanso el día estaba bonito pero no era lo suficientemente como para alegrarme por el  
-se nota que estas preocupada por algo... carla...  
-sin darme cuenta alguien estaba al lado mío  
-¿Jaime?...tu  
-el mismo- sonrío- pensaba que no llegabas...  
-¿llegar?...ahí! por dios santo que boba soy se me olvido... lo lamento- me disculpe  
-no te preocupes yo tampoco la traje-sonrío - pero mañana en el descanso practicamos vale  
-si...  
-¿como están?-sabia que se refería a ellos  
-esta mañana llego Freddie con Sam en su espalda, en la noche tuvieron que enfrentar a un grupo de matones que aparecieron donde estaban  
-¿y ahora?...-vi su preocupación  
-Sam esta descansando en cama y Freddie salió a no se a donde...  
- pero eso es bueno…  
- no es bueno –proteste-se tratan pésimo y no se pueden ver... y no me gusta eso quiero que todos estemos bien...  
- eso se debe a que el es del otro lado y a ella no le gusta la idea  
-como lo sabes  
-el mismo freddie me lo dijo pero descuida no diré nada...  
-aaaa ya veo  
-pero sabes yo no preocuparía tanto de eso si fuera tu-lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo - contesto rápidamente  
-¿a que te refieres con eso?...-pregunte  
-para eso.. Necesito que saques una hoja de papel de mi mochila y una piedra que encuentres por ahí  
le hice caso saque la hoja y tome una piedra que esta acerca de allí no era grande pero también no era muy pequeña  
- ¿y para que quieres esto?- volví a sentar  
-por que... te explicare la lógica de la piedra y el papel  
-¿ah? ¿La lógica de la piedra y el papel?  
-así es… como sabemos la logia es la ciencia de la demostración y por eso basaremos la relación de ello a través de estos objeto  
- no te entiendo-me excuse  
- a ver para que te quede mas claro piensa que Sam es la piedra y Freddie el papel  
- esta bien...- dije con incredulidad  
- como sabemos la piedra es objeto duro, fuerte y de aspecto tosco a diferencia de un papel el cual es mas noble, indeble y muy delicado en cierta forma...  
-ya... ¿pero que tiene que ver esto?-conteste  
-con calma carly...escúchame... a simple vista son muy diferentes y irrealmente comparables ya que la piedra le ganaría al papel en cualquier momento... pero...  
-¿que?  
-en el juego del piedra, papel y tijera es distinto ya que el papel le gana a la piedra... me entiendes  
-la verdad no...-me sincere  
-mmmm... bien el papel tiene una habilidad oculta...  
- ¿habilidad oculta?  
- si... puede adaptarse a cualquier forma si quiere cubriéndose... doblándose...o simplemente arrugarse para adaptarse a una nueva forma... a diferencia de la piedra que seguirá siendo piedra a excepción que haya un escultor de piedra pero este no es el caso- sonrió-entiendes ahora...  
-ehhhh...me podrías decir todo lo anterior en español gracias!-a lo que el dio una pequeña carcajada por mis palabras  
-pásame la hoja de papel por favor -le di la hoja la cual la arrugo formando una bolita de papel- ¿ves?... - me paso aquella bolita la cual al verla con la piedra era casi iguales  
-mmm esto es complicado no lo entenderé nunca...-negando con la cabeza  
-carly no lo ves... a pesar de que son materiales distinto pueden estar también unidos ...no por que la piedra sea fuerte significa que será invencible y el papel sea indeble tenga que darse por vencido a la primera problema que vaya a suceder  
-ahora pareciera que el papel y la piedra tuvieran vida...-sonreí con tal dicho  
-lo que te quiero decir... que Sam puede ser fuerte y todo lo que quieras pero en el fondo solo es una coraza creada por ella por todo lo que le ha pasado ...y freddie puede ser que no este echo del mismas experiencia y fortalezas de Sam pero eso no lo imposibilita a seguir adelante...  
-aaaaaa creo que entendí un poco-era un poco mas razonable lo que me dijo al ultimo  
-y a lo que quiero llegar que ellos son muy pero muy distinto...pero...podrán llevarse bien...  
-me estas diciendo decir que freddie seria capas de adaptarse para poder estar bien con Sam ...eso es imposible...  
-como así que la piedra termine agradeciendo el gesto del papel ...  
- ¿oye Jaime y por qué no una tijera? -ya que recordé el juego  
- por que la tijera dañaría al papel... lo cortaría y dejaría de ser el... y a la vez con la piedra también le provocaría daño...la tijera es así...a nosotros nos ayuda para corta pero la utilizamos sin saber que lastima a los demás  
-a veces me das miedo Jaime...  
- soy así- sonrió  
- hermanooo!-escuche decir antes que alguien se abalanzara sobre mi amigo  
-brisa...que gusto verte hermana  
-hola- dijo en forma juguetona - yo también Jaime...  
- hola carly...  
-hola brisa...-ella era la hermana menor de Jaime es una chica súper dulce y cariñosa ... siempre acompaña a Jaime a todos lados pero estas semana estuvo fuera de la ciudad haciendo un viaje de estudio pero ya estaba de vuelta  
- bueno es mejor que vuelva antes que se maten...  
- ¿que se maten quienes carly?-dijo brisa  
- nop nada dije algo en voz lata nos vemos...  
- adiós -dijeron a coro  
y me retire del lugar  
pensamiento Sam  
nunca imagine que el estuviera allí...  
- si quieres me voy...  
- no, no pasa-dije  
él se acercó pero tenia algo en las manos una especie de caja roja  
-¿como estas?- pregunto  
- mejor...-conteste  
-..que bueno...toma- extendió aquella caja  
- ¿y eso?- le quite rápidamente aquella caja y la comencé a abrir  
-bueno no soy bueno en esto... y siempre ali me reto por ello... pero espero que te guste  
una gran sonría surgió de mi rosto y la emoción fluía en mi era uno de los regalos mas lindo que había recibido en mi vida...era una bola de cristal la cual al agitarse simulaba la caída de la nieve y de adorno tenia la ciudad de Seattle  
-pienso que en estos año no has querido recibir muchos regalos así...NO ME PEGES!  
grito al ver como me lance rápidamente de la cama hacia el peor esa no era mi intención ...lo abrase...-gracias...-a lo que el se rio  
- sabia que te gustaría ... sé que no es nieve real pero algo es algo ¿no?- me dijo sin dejar su posición  
-si...freddie  
-¿Qué?...  
-perdóname por todo lo que hice ...sé que fui una tonta y estúpida por todo lo que hice y sé que no tengo pero que valga...así que solo eso...  
- no te preocupes...te perdono...sé que lo hiciste por lo que paso a tu mama...así que dejemos así no mas... volvamos a empezar...- se separo de mi  
-pero...  
-hola  
-¿eh?  
- hola ... soy fredward benson... pero prefiero que me llamen freddie ¿como te llamas?-extendió su mano  
-soy samantha puckett pero dime Sam- sonreí antes de tomarle la mano  
-espero que seamos buenos amigos  
-¿enserio?...-fue muy sorprendente lo que me dijo  
-a si es...-afirmo con una sonría  
-bueno...necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿puedes?  
con cuidado me ayudo a bajar y allí estaban ellos dos...al verme no lo pensaron mucho para retirarse y decidí actuar  
-Brad...gibby...perdóneme...se que los trate como basura...pero no soy perfecta...de verdad discúlpenme...- a lo cual gibby me abrazo  
-pero no llores vale osino yo también terminare haciéndolo- no mie había percatado de eso  
-si gibby es sensible no le gusta ver a las mujeres llorar-dijo freddie  
-oye!-alego separándose de mi  
-no te preocupes freddie... nos dijo como paso todo y tenia derecho a estar así.. Solo estaba esperando hasta que quisieras hablar.- dijo Brad-pero nada mas de golpes por favor  
- nada mas - sonreí  
al otro día estábamos en el colegio ya era mas agradable estar allí conversando con los chicos ...por otra parte carly se había sorprendido bastante con lo sucedido y creía que bromeaba con mi nueva actitud... pero ya me sentía mejor...y quería que siguiera así...  
-¿ y por qué trajiste una guitarra? -le dijo freddie la ver que mi amiga traía una  
- es que hoy me toca practica  
-¿no sabias que tocaba guitarra?-agrego Brad  
-si ...solo hace poco comencé a hacerlo pero es un poco complicado  
- no te preocupes aprenderás pronto… tiene un buen profesor  
- ¿y quien le enseña?-dijo freddie  
-pero si tu ya lo conoces freddie -afirme yo  
-¿enserio?-manifestó confundido  
-si...es…  
me extraño ya que se detuvo en un instante, por una extraña razón note que fijo su mirada en el chico que estaba en el fondo dejando unos libros  
-¿que pasa?¿ por qué ves a ese chico? si... ahí no ...no podía creer que ese fuera el chico que freddie me había dicho... fuera el mismos Seth que yo conocía  
-SETH!-grito a lo cual el chico dejo de sonreía al verlo, el no pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia el... tenia que impedir que hiciera una locura...


	10. capitulo 8: volver a empezar

Capitulo 8: volver a empezar

Pensamiento Freddie

a todo estaba bien…Sam había pedio disculpa por todas las cosas que hizo conmigo y con los chicos…me alegre cuando supe que ella le había gustado el regalo que le di pensé al principio que me pegaría pero al final solo recibí un abrazo de parte de ella… no se pero me agradaba el nuevo comportamiento de ella hacia nosotros…era mas alegre y sincera con sus palabras…a estábamos desayunado cunado de repente todos vimos la noticias de la tv

-"un nuevo ataque del reconocido hacker desfile negro a asechado otra vez por Seattle del este, adelante con la información periodista…bueno días conductor…..coma ha dicho un nuevo ataque… esta vez fue atacado a la reconocido banco Barclays sacando la suma total de 2.500.000 dólares…las autoridades siguen buscando pero el malhechor deja pistas suficiente para encontrar su paradero… solo se sabe que deja en la computadoras la silueta de un soldado…si mas que decir adelante estudio-bueno y en otras noti… -el hermano mayor apago la tv

-si que es bueno –dijo Spencer

-¿Quien es ese tal desfile negro?-dijo gibby confundido

-NO LO CONOCEN!-gritaron Sam y carly de asombro

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza

-es el mejor hacker de la historia roba banco por banco y nunca ha sido atrapado

-entonces si es bueno-afirmo Brad

-si…y yo pensando que eran uno de su pueblo –al decir eso escupí todo el contenido de mi boca

-¿te pasa algo freddie?

- no nada, nada-respondí-creo que exageré con el azúcar

-bueno es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde –anuncio carly

-no exageres carly es temprano-dije

-para ustedes…

-cálmate ya nos vamos –dijo Sam antes de parase…

Ya estábamos en el colegio pero y hablamos cualquier tipo de cosas…carly todavía no creía mucho la nueva actitud de Sam…pero como había dicho antes me agradaba eso…

-¿y por qué trajiste una guitarra? - dije

-¿no sabias que tocaba guitarra?-agrego Brad

-si ...solo hace poco comencé a hacerlo pero es un poco complicado

- no te preocupes aprenderás pronto… tiene un buen profesor –alentó Sam con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas a carly por la espalda

- ¿y quien te enseña?-pregunte por curiosidad

-pero si tu ya lo conoces freddie –contesto Sam

-¿enserio?-dije confundido

-si...es…

iba a preguntar a quien se refería pero vire mi vista hacia unos casillero y allí lo vi…la furia se apodero de mi

-SETH!-grite para dirigirme hacia el muy imbécil borro su estúpida sonrisa al verme pero ante de poder golpearlo Brad y gibby me tomaron impidiendo mi acción a lo que el volvió a sonreír

-pero a quien tenemos aquí….son los tres mosqueteros –rio sínicamente

-NUNCA NOS VUELVAS A DECIRNOS ASI!-grite molesto

- y quien me lo va a impedir-sentía que explotaría de furia

-¿porque lo hiciste?… ¿Por qué te atreviste hacerle daño a mi hermana?

-yo a tu hermana-dijo irónicamente- no sabes lo que disfrute besándola, acariciando su rostro…un poco mas y… la habría hecho mía….

-maldito engreído…mal nacido –estaba enfurecido – juro que...

- jurar que… haber…..atreve a hacerme algo y no veras mas a tu hermana….Nunca mas –sonrío el muy descarado- así que elige Benson… pegarme o saber algo de tu hermana , el tiempo correr-dijo simulando las mañillas de un reloj

Trate de controlarme….mis amigos todavía me tenían sujeto y en parte les agradecía de eso, ya que si no fuera así ya le hubiera sacado los dientes a puros golpes

- ¿que vas a elegir?…-dijo sonriendo…-estas perdiendo tu oportunidad Benson…manifestó en tono burlo

-pues yo elijo esto…- apareció rápidamente Sam la cual le propino un golpe en el estomago el cual lo dejo si aire… lentamente él se arrodillo al suelo ella se agacho para tomarlo por de la camisa-….y atrévete a hacerle tu algo a ellos tres-nos indico a nosotros - por que si lo hacer juro que no lo dudo ni un segundo y te aniquilo es un santiamén ESCUCHASTE!

Debo admitir que quede sorprendido por tal acción, nunca creí que ella hiciera eso por mí

-así que a estas advertido…los delatar o dices algo y prometo que te acabe –al escuchar eso el salió del lugar afirmándose con la pared

-ya esta-termino con un suspiro, trato de caminar hacia nosotros y de repente perdió el equilibrio

Casi como un reflejo alcance a sostenerla…Nuestras miradas se cruzaron… no se…. me sentí extraño ver ojos azules como el mar así…. Nos quedamos unos minutos… y no me hubiera molestado estar unos minutos más

-¿se encuentran bien?-llego carly hacia nosotros

-si, si –se repuso Sam rápidamente –gracias freddie…me podrías soltar-mostrando un sonrisa

Sin querer la tenia agarrada de los brazos y no la soltaba

-o lo siento-no me había dado cuenta de mi actuar-yo debo pedirte la gracias…

-descuida es mi hobbie pegarle a estúpidos como esos…no sabes cuanto lo disfrute

-Yo también-tratando de dar un sonrisa

Con ayuda de los chicos nos ayudaron a levantarnos, sin más toco la campana decidimos ir a clases, la mañana pasó tranquilamente… hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo

-bien…vamos a la cafetería mama tiene hambre-

-vamos- dijo carly todavía llevando consigo aquella guitarra

-ah... ¿por cierto Sam… quien era la persona que le enseña carly y dices que lo conozco?

-es Jaime…

-JAIME!-dije asombrado

-¿que es Jaime?-preguntaron los chicos

-hola Sam y freddie –era Jaime

-hola ¿como estas? -respondimos sincronisadamente

-creo que se llevan mejor- sonrió

- así es- afirmo Sam

-me alegro por ustedes chicos…ves carly te dije que la lógica serviría

Nuestra amiga afirmo con la cabeza pero yo no entendía nada , también no dejaba de sorprenderme al saber quien estaba o no con el

-hola tu debes Jaime –Brad extendió su mano pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-emmm pasa algo- dijo preocupado Jaime al sentir el silencio incomodo

-te estoy estirando la mano –dijo molesto Brad

- Brad…el….- alenté a decir

-soy ciego-interrumpió rápidamente

-¿ciego?... o lo lamento…no quise-se disculpo

-no te preocupes suele suceder…-el estiro su mano- un gusto mi nombre es Jaime…espero que nos llevemos bien

-digo igual…

-¿y por qué hoy no traes bastón?-consulto carly

-es...que

-lo que pasa es que hoy vine con alguien especial...y...

-hola soy gibby...wooo en verdad no puede ver –Gibby mostraba curiosidad mientas agitaba su mano cerca de nuestro nuevo amigo - nada de nada – cuantos dedo tengo-insistió mostrando unos cuantos dedos

-GIBBY!-dije-no lo moleste…discúlpalo

-no te preocupes-sonrío el - estoy acostumbrado...

-¿y ella quien es?-dijo Brad al ver que una chica rubia se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo

-¿es tu novia?-pregunte de repente

-no, ella es mi hermana…

- hola un gusto soy brisa hermana de Jaime –extendió su mano

-hola…-dije tomando la mano de ella

-ya llegaste de tu viaje-menciono Sam

-Así es…

-vamos a la cafetería es por aquí -indico Jaime

-oye! espérame -alego la hermana mientras el siguió tranquilamente por el lugar

-¿Jaime y no te pierdes en este lugar?

-no ya estoy acostumbrado a los lugares...-respondió-además el olor a comida se siente rico

Caminamos hacia la cafetería así podríamos comer algo almorzamos todo en una mesa hablábamos distintas cosas

-brisa…brisa -apareció de repente una chica castaña corriendo hacia nosotros-ya tengo todo listo de la noticia sobre desfile negro dijo recuperando el aliento

- hola brisa como estas-dijo la hermana de nuestro amigo

-ahí brisa si te salude hace rato-contesto-que encontré la información para publicar en el diario escolar

-aaa y dice del hacker desfile negro

Ella afirmo con la cabeza animosa

-mire ella es liz..ellos son nuevos alumnos

luego de platicar mucho carly fue la primera en pararse

-Jaime ¿podemos practicar?

-vale vamos...pero me tendrás que llevar-sonrió

-eso es lo de menos ...vamos...

al ver que ellos se iban brisa hablo

-a pesar que demuestra que esta bien… sé que por dentro sigue triste –suspiro abatida ella

-¿porque lo dices brisa?...-pregunte con preocupación

-lo dices por…-manifestó Sam con tristeza

-si…-afirmo

-por que tanto misterio –agrego Brad

-bueno de alguna manera lo sabrán después…

-ah me matan de la curiosidad-dijo gibby

-¿que paso?-pregunte nuevamente

-pues…hace unos años murió el mejor amigo de jaime

-nuestro mejor amigo-reafirmo Sam- también era mio y de carly-siguió

-si...su nombre era Tayson...y...

ella se limito a contarlos la historia...

pensamiento Jaime

caminaba como siempre por los pasillos ..en realidad solo sabia que estaba allí ya que oía como personas golpeaban sus casilleros.. algunas a veces jugaba con mi mente y saber el estado anímico de cada persona al cerrar su puerta si era suave o agresiva...ya era todo un juego para mi...esta feliz...ella esta molesta...uff y el que decirlo...

-ya estamos por llegar-dijo carly rompiendo mis pensamientos

por como sentí que el sol me pegaba mientras caminaba , deduje que estaba saliendo hacia el exterior

-bien ya llegamos-dijo carly alegremente -ven siéntate allí-con mis manos tome el soporte de la banca para poder sentarme bien

-ya mira sigo teniendo problemas con el do y re

-me pasas tu guitarra y me ves como lo hago si ...-conteste a lo que ella me presto su guitarra

-la cuidas mucho

-si se nota

-por supuesto- sentí el olor a nuevo que percibía al tener aquel objeto...

me acomode y comencé a tocar

-este es do-toque la primera nota

-y este es re- ves que es fácil

no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que estaba un poco molesta

-te desanimas tan rápido Carla -sonreí

-oye...sabes que me gusta que me llamen carly… no Carla ...y no estoy desanimada lo voy a intentar -tomo nuevamente la guitarra y trato de tocar pero no le salió como esperaba

-a ti se te hace fácil pero para mi ...No es lo mio -termino gruñendo de frustración

todo a su tiempo carly...vamos a ver...cierra los ojos y inténtalo...-ella me hiso luego escuchar su respiración y intentar nuevamente a si fue como lo logro

-al fin! yupi -note que ella daba pequeños brinco de alegría ,luego se siento nuevamente a la banca

-oye Jaime...

-si...

-tu que recuerdas de ese día...-sabia a que se refería

-tu sabes que yo solo me acuerdo de olor a pólvora mesclada con sangre y ruidos molesto...-deje desviando mi vista hacia otro lado aunque no pudiera ver nada

-mmm…si es verdad...ups creo que debo ir al baño a es ser pis... o creo que lo ultimo no debí decirlo-serio-vuelvo pronto...

-descuida yo te espero...

-no te valla - amenazando

-como si pudiera sentí que su risa se alejaba y me deje descansa por la banca ...ese día perdí a uno de las persona que creo yo mas en mi cunado nadie quería hacerlo el...fue el único que me tendió la mano en la soledad que me invadía en ese entonces...solo él pudo ayudarme a seguí a delante y volver a empezar otra vez

flash back

-por aquí-me ayuda Tayson a sentarme

-ya estoy aquí como acordamos -le dije a la madre de Tayson la cual era psicóloga

en ese entonces yo estaba en una gran depresión por que sentía que era un inútil ...una persona que no serbia en esta sociedad...así que fui el me recomendó a que fuera a donde su mama para que pudiera sentirme mejor

-si... sabes Jaime creo que fui un poco estricta con la tarea que te mande hacer ...lo lamento

-pero por que si yo la hice -respondí con una gran sonrisa

-enserio -dijo sorprendida

si-mire ahí esta -apunte con mi basto el boldo donde lo tenia

-Tayson me lo pasas- escuche como mi amigo se levanto de su haciendo para luego sacar el contenido de la mochila y pasárselo a su madre

-y yo le ayudes a hacerlo -termino diciendo el -Tayson había aprendido a traducir el brailer a la escritura que podían ver solo, para ayudarme...la tarea consistía en hacer una lista de las cosa buenas que me pasaban en el dia... y sin mentirles hice fácilmente 4 cuaderno con ellas bien consistente cada una de ellas

-Jaime creo que exageras... ¿como traer 4 cuadernos? llenos de cosas buenas...creo que esta mas grave de lo que pensaba -afirmo con seriedad la señora

-sabe yo me siento mucho mejor léalas...- la incite a que lo hiciera

-a ver...-note que ella hojeaba las hojas y de pronto ella comenzó a llorar y eso me trajo extrañeza.. y emití una pequeña carcajada...

-sabe doctora es muy extraño venir al psicólogo y que ud termine llorando en ves que sea yo

-no lo pude evitar...es que...es tan bello lo que escribiste...y saber que nunca podre ver lo que tu hisiste aquí y disfrutarlo tanto como tu lo hacer...alguna delas cosas que escribí en esa lista fueron...

-el cantar de los aves de la mañana

-la temperatura del agua al ducharse en la mañana

-el privilegio de secarte con una toallas limpia

-la fragancia de la ropa recién lavada

-el olor a pan tostado en la mañana

-la carcajada de un niño a la distancia

-la sensación de la chispitas de Coca-Cola que se siente en mi nariz cuando sube en el vaso

-la gentileza de un vecino al saludar

-el olor a pasto recién cortado

-el viento que golpe con suavidad mi cara...

ese día comprendí que yo no era el del problemas eran las otras persona que no sabia valorar mis habilidades y mis cualidades sé que no soy perfecto pero por eso no dejare el luj que ellos me insulten...nunca mas...

fin del flash back

lo extrañaba tanto a ese chico...no sabían lo culpable que me sentía de no haber hecho nada por el...era decepcionante...de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba

-¿carly?-pero sabia no era carly... ella no caminaba así

y de un momento a otro sentí que alguien me abrazo con fuerza pero no era dañino para mi...era una agrazo que me produjo una nostalgia enorme...y no sabia como describirlo cuando termino su acción sentí que me entrego un papel y se fue sin decir nada

-espera-dije levantándome de la banca

por su contextura supe que era un chico ..Pero no lo conocía...

-¿que pasa Jaime?- llego a mi preocupada carly...

-es que...

-y eso dijo ella -tomando rápidamente el papel y le leyó su contenido

"descuida no fue tu culpa " -decía aquel papel...lo cual me dejo helado...

Pensamiento Sam

al igual que mi mama Tayson también murió a causa de una revuelta de asaltante...

y así fue como sucedió todo -dijo brisa haciendo recordar todo ese día...

-eso fue muy horrible

-dícteselo a el que no pudo hacer nada -respondí con molestia golpeado de sorpresa la mesa lo cual hice que freddie se asustara ensuciando su camisa

-o por dios-todos quedaros mudos por lo sucedido

-vamos te ayudaré a limpiarte

lo conduje hasta el baño y no había nadie allí

-discúlpame yo no quise

-descuida…también le tenias cariño-respondió

-si…pero ya paso tanto tiempo…ahí que tonta yo no mas te ensucio con jugo –me acerque a ayudarle a sacarse la camisa, no me la interprete abajo tenia una camiseta…y a pesar que demostraba un buen estado físico también vi una cicatrices que me dejaron sin habla…

-¿pasa algo malo?-dijo asustado

-es que-indique lo que estaba viendo

-a no es nada- se cubrió colocándose otra vez aquella camisa sucia

-pero es que-no pude decir mas ya que me había resbalado y el alcanzó a sujetarme y por segunda vez observe su mirada…ojos castaños que por una extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar… anterior mente en el pasillo me paso lo mismo y si no hubiera sido por carly tampoco hubiera apartado la vista de allí

-por suerte siempre llevo una camisa de repuesto-me dijo sin dejarme de mirar y con una sonrisa…

-es mejor que vallamos a buscarla- trate de reponerme del asunto

Caminábamos hacia los casilleros cuando vimos que se nos acercó un chico

-hola-dijo freddie

-hola saben soy nuevo no entiendo mucho sabes en que sala debo estar-sonrió aquel chico

-así en la clase de nosotros-dijo yo con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?...o que descuidado soy… me llamo Mark….¿Y ustedes?

-yo soy Sam él es freddie

-un gusto-dijo apretando nuestras manos

-justo a tiempo llegaba carly y Jaime-dije al verlos

Holas un gusto mi nombre es mark -volvió a decir el chico

-un gusto -dijo carly al tomar su brazo

Y luego cuando tomo la mano de Jaime

-¿cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones con nosotros?…Mark…

Todos quedamos inertes al escuchar sus palabras… si hablaba así de él… era por algo…


	11. capitulo 9: dudas,deseos y algo mas

Capitulo 9: Dudas, deseos y algo mas

Pensamiento Carly

Caminaba hacia el baño... seguía pensando... realmente acordarme del pasado no era una de mis actividades favoritas...pero a veces era necesario hacerlo...

Flash Back

Como siempre recorríamos el parque era comienzo de primavera y quería aprovechar cualquier instancia para ver el sol...

-Esta lindo el día...deberíamos llamar a los chicos...y

-Tu me gustas-le dije de repente, a lo que el sonrió y siguió caminando - Tayson estoy hablando enserio... y si crees que...- Y en ese instante unió sus labios con los míos y juro que sentí un gran energía electrizante que recorría mi cuerpo... fue especial...eso me dejo al borde de la locura

- e… e… espera-dije antes que se fuera del lugar...esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi...con vida...

Fin del Flash Back

Tanto tiempo y todavía no me creía su muerte...fue tan confuso todo...tan...

-Pero que tenemos aquí... la flor mas bella de esta jardín -no podía ser mas que el...Matías

- Matías - dije sin ánimos

-¿Que pasa lindura? ¿por qué tan desanimada?...

-Nada...-seguí mi camino no tenia nada contra el pero no tenia la energía suficiente para hablar

-Espera, espera por que tanta prisa bombón...

-Alguien me esta esperando

-Estas con ese ciego odioso otra vez -dijo con molestia

-si... ¡¿y que?!- ahora yo era la que estaba molesta

- No nada lindura. Pero...-trato de disculparse

-Adiós- camine en dirección a mi destino dejándolo a él hablando solo...

no me gustaba ser así pero con ese tipo de actitudes no me llevaba para nada bien...odio cuando las persona trataban así a Jaime...lo juzgan sin conocerlo... y no era una cosa de lastima, él es mi amigo y eso era lo que mas me molestaba del asunto.

Seguí mi camino ya lo había hecho esperar bastante y debía seguir con las lecciones, al salir nuevamente al patio note que él estaba parado y corrí rápidamente para verlos

-¿Que pasa Jaime?- me asuste por la expresión que mostraba

-Es que...- en eso note que tenia un papel lo cual me llamo la atención

-¿Y eso?- dije tomando rápidamente aquel el papel - "descuida no fue tu culpa " -tenia escrito ese papel y a la ves lo había pronunciado

-¿Quien te dio esto Jaime?-que estúpida pregunta...

- No lo se Carly... -agacho la mirada

-Jaime...-al verlo mas cerca note que lagrima brotaba por sus ojos

-¿alguien te dijo algo? por que te juro que...

-Nada. Nos vamos...

Solo acate lo que el pidió, tome nuestras cosas ..tal vez seria solo una broma de mal gusto y eso seria todo...al llegar a los casilleros encontramos a Sam, Freddie y un chico nuevo

-Justo a tiempo llegaba Carly y Jaime -dijo Sam al vernos

-Holas un gusto mi nombre es Mark -dijo aquel chico

-Un gusto -apreté su mano, luego le toco a mi amigo al tomar su mano

-¿Cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones con nosotros?…Mark…-dijo lo cual sorprendió a todos los presente...¿por qué había dicho eso?, por otro lado observe la reacción del chico nuevo y era igual que la de nosotros

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Sam ante las palabras de nuestro amigo

-No te preocupes-contesto rápidamente el cambiando su expresión- mis intenciones son buenas-sonrió-...eres Jaime ¿no? he escuchado mucho de ti...

-Si soy yo ...y espero... que lo que digas sea cierto...

-Lo es...

-Eso espero...eso espero .. ó antes de irse sin antes susurrarle una cuantas palabras a Sam, para luego sacar su bastón y seguir su camino tranquilamente ...de pues de silencio incomodo que se presento

-Si quieres te enseñamos el lugar...todavía queda tiempo...

-Claro...pero necesito ir a buscar a alguien pueden...

-De acuerdo-dije

Pensamiento Sam

Ya estábamos en casa y lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto y lanzarme a la cama, así lo hice, muchas cosas pasaron hoy así que solo comencé a recordar

Flash Back

-Tengan cuidado... este chico esconde algo...-eso me dijo Jaime antes de irse y realmente quede un poco confusa con sus palabras. Pero decidí tenerlo en cuenta

-Si quieres te enseñamos el lugar...todavía queda tiempo...

-Claro...pero necesito ir a buscar a alguien pueden...

-De acuerdo-dijo Carly

Todos iban caminando menos Freddie

-¿Que pasa?-le dije a lo que Carly y Mark giraron

- No se preocupen debo cambiarme la camisa adelántense -insistió

-Te acompaño

-Descuida

Fuimos en dirección a su casillero de allí saco una camisa, se quito rápidamente la que tenia para colocarse la otra

-¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo?

-¿Ocultar que? Sam...

-Tus cicatrices...

- A eso... ya vamos -cerro el casillero ignorando mi pregunta

realmente era un chico extraño pero a la ves sabia que no era así...bueno seguimos al chico nuevo para saber que tramaba...

-¿A quien esperas? Mark- pregunto Carly

- A un muy amigo mio también viene a este colegio ya lo conocerán... dijo el sonrientemente

De un momento a otro apareció una auto de color negro y de la ventana se mostraba a un chico rubio y por su expresión se vio bastante contento y al salir lo primero que fue abrir la puerta del automóvil fue abrazar a su amigo

-Tanto tiempo...

- Cálmate solo fueron una par de días -sonrió el chico desconocido

-chicos ...él es Edwin

-Un gusto...-puedo jurar que al vernos su expresión cambio

-Tenemos algo en la cara ¿o que?-dije

- No, no -dijo rápidamente- al contrario son lindas...-tomo mi mano y la beso delicadamente-soy Edwin ...un gusto-luego hizo lo mismo con Carly

-¿Nos conocemos? -dijo ella un poco confundida

- No, lo creo vengo de muy lejos...Inglaterra

-aaaa

-vamos para que vean el colegio

Fin del Flash Back

Creo que tendríamos que cuidarnos de los chicos nuevos , aunque no caían mal... debe ser que Jaime esta alucinando...otras cosas me estaba acomplejando...sólo miraba el techo, tenia que pensar ciertas cosas... como la nueva obsesión que había adquirido...¿porque no podía dejarlo de mirarlo? Esto ya era extraño...las sensaciones que estaba experimentando no las comprendía en lo absoluto...y si no le encontraba solución pronto me volvería loca...primero por que siempre que lo veo me molesta el estomago es como un cosquilleo...o será que mis parásitos pasaron por fase de metamorfosis y se transformaron en mariposas...y es así...eso quiere decir que...

-Ay!... las tonterías que estas pensando Sam! Tonta, tonta-me pegaba con mi propio cojín a la vez revolcándome en aquella cama para luego sentarme en ella-una ducha lo soluciona -pensé

así que tome ropa limpia con unas cuantas toallas y me dispuse ir al baño , al entra note que todavía expelía vapor

-Alguien tuvo que haberlo ocupado antes- dije entre mi, comenzó a desvestirme, todo iba bien hasta que escuche que se abrió la llave del agua , me asuste y sin pensarlo tome la toalla para cubrirme , entre en pánico y no sabia que hacer si arrancar o quedarme ahí...¿quien será?...en eso lo mejor que podía pasado sin querer bote unas lociones

-¿Quien anda allí? -su voz lo confirmo todo y solo quería gritar...lo inevitable sucedió se abrió la cortina de ducha y solo pude girar a taparme el rostro

-¿Sam?-le escuche decir, gire y gracias la cielo estaba cubierto con una toalla

-Ehhhh si que casualidades ¿no?- sonreí nerviosamente

Observe lo lindo que se veía con el pelo mojado y todo desordenado vaya Sam déjate de pensar en tonteras dije…también y sus brazos...especialmente sus hombros y parte de sus abdominales con horribles cicatrices…¿Donde le has había hecho? Pensé...

-Sam-el me tomo del hombro, me asuste trate de arrancar y en ese instante no se como termine en el suelo y yo debajo de el ...nuestra miradas se cruzaron nuevamente , hasta podía sentir como el agua que bajaba libremente de su pelo caía en mi rostro...solo tenia una cosa en mente...quiera besarlo...

A los días siguientes evitaba estar frente a el solo recordar lo que paso me dejaba sin aliento, hasta que un día Carly trato de saber que pasaba

- ¿Por qué te comportas extraño?

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-dije indiferente

- ¡Oye! no me conteste con otras pregunta responde por que estas así...

-Carly entiende no me pasa nada

-Hola -anuncio Jaime - ¿Que pasa por que tanto alboroto?

-Nada Jaime... nada pasa-le respondí

-Me dejas a solas con Sam-dijo Jaime

-Vale nos vemos luego Sam-me apunto Carly para luego irse

-Uff...gracias Jaime no sabia que...

- ¿Que te pasa? -pregunto

- ¿Otro mas? que sucede con esta vida...Uff...adiós -gruñí con molestia para luego irme

-¿A donde crees que vas Samantha?-obstaculizo mi camino levantando su bastón

-A un lugar en que nadie me moleste-conteste

-enserio. Pues...yo te ayudo-mi amigo guardo su bastón y rápidamente, tomo mi hombro para saber mi posición-que esperamos vamos ya-al caminar el acomodo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y seguimos el camino hasta el parque, allí le conté brevemente lo que sucedió...

-Soy una tonta Jaime ahhhh! -gritaba descontroladamente en el parque sin importarme lo que pensaran de mi, pero solo escuchaba carcajadas de parte de mi amigo

-Gracias siento tu apoyo- dije molesta e irónicamente

-No, no -trato de controlarse -Es que se me hace muy entretenido lo que dices

-Creo que mejor se lo hubiera dicho a Carly... ¿que se te hace entretenido?-pause

- Si es que creo que la piedra esta mas agradecida de lo que pensaba-sonrió

- ¿Piedras? de que hablas...

-Obviamente la piedra eres tu Sam- respondió

-aahhh no te entiendo ni j en este asunto

-eso te lo explicare luego... ¿sabes algo?- note la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro aunque no pueda ver sé lo que te pasa…a ti…

-Cállate -grite antes que pronunciara eso

-Bueno no digo nada-sonrió- pero debes ser sincera y no confundirte en el intento...

-De acuerdo...

Pensamiento Freddie

Ya habíamos llegado a ala casa y lo único que quería era descansar ya que hoy si fue un día muy irritante pero solo el principio ...con la aparición de ese imbécil...y la angustia latente de no saber nada de ella me dejaban devastado ... creí que la mejor forma de desetresarme era tomando un baño así que tome mis cosas y fui , deje que el agua llegara a mi cabeza y solo dejarme llevar por los recuerdos...

Flash Back

-Que lindas estrellas hermano- me dijo Ali con una linda sonrisa

-si así es...-como estábamos sentado en el pasto del antejardín había dejado mi cabeza sobre sus piernas para poder ver de mejor forma

-¿En que piensas hermano?-toco delicadamente mi cabeza mientras jugaba con mi pelo

-En...nada- mantuve mi vista fija en el cielo

-¿Nada?

-Bueno...solo en todo lo que nos ha sucedido. La muerte de nuestros padres, tratar de luchar por tener un vida feliz...

-¿Y no la tenemos?- volvió virar su mirada hacia a mi

-Claro Ali soy muy feliz al lado, tu...

-¿Sabes?-me interrumpió me gustaría que los aviones que pasan por aquí fueran estrellas fugases

-¿Por qué hermana?...

-Por que quiero que ser feliz

-Pero Ali ya te dije que soy feliz junto a ti

- No me refería a esa...me refiero a otro tipo de felicidad...

-¿Cual? dije confundido

-Amor...

-¿Amor?

-Si... sé que soy la hermana menor pero no quiero que estés toda la vida cuidándome también te meres hacer una familia y vivir feliz no lo crees

-Si lo se... pero...

-Las cosas buenas comienza a suceder cuando les das mas energía a tu sueños que a tus miedos ¿no crees?...

-Si Ali

-Mira un avión -dijo emocionada-pidamos un deseo-junto sus manos con las mías

-Por tu felicidad-me dijo

-Y por la tuya también-le dije

Fin del Flash Back

Cerré la llave, deje mi frente sobre la pared y pensar en lo que ella me había dicho...debo ya buscar esa felicidad...pero soy muy joven o no... Bueno. Bueno no era de los chicos que estaba detrás de la chica. No mientras Freddie si lo hice pero ya no...por ella...ya no mas...eso lo dejaría bien enterrado en el pasado...ya era hora de salirme así que nuevamente abrí la llave y en eso escuche que una cosas se cayeron

-¿Quien anda allí?-dije cerré nuevamente la llave y me puse la toalla y al abrir la cortina ella estaba allí

-¿Sam?-al decir eso ella giro asustadamente

-ehhhh si que casualidades ¿no?- note que estaba nerviosa, y me observaba con asombro...y solo la cubría un toalla... a los segundos trato de correr pero en el intento caímos al suelo y yo quede encima de ella , estábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora, la mire a los ojos y esa sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo otra vez no era miedo o inquietud...era agradable y sentí que lentamente ella rodeo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para inclinarse hacia a mi y me deje llevar pero cuando sus labios me tocaron me sentí morir y quería perderme en eso, pero creo que reaccionamos y ella salió corriendo del lugar y no la iba a culpar yo también había permitido eso...pero digamos que legalmente no fue un beso , ¿beso? ,aunque debía admitir que me había gustado

desde ese día ella no me dirigió mas la palabra ... no tan así mejor dicho arrancaba cuando tenia oportunidad hasta que un día la encare después que llego del colegio

-Llegue-anuncio lanza su mochila al sofá

-A ti te esperaba ¿Que hacías?

-Amm estaba con Jaime -al fin dijo mi mente

- ¿Y donde están todos?

- Salieron de compras. Y yo te esperaba para que habláramos

- ¿De que?-dijo indiferente

-Vamos Sam lo que paso en el baño el otro día...

-Pero Freddie

-Vamos la escalera de emergencia allí podremos conversar mas tranquilos

-Esta bien...

Al llegar allí note nuevamente estaba nerviosa y movía su manos intranquilamente

-Mira Sam...

En eso llego Marlis a mi hombro

- hola pequeña... ¿que me traes?-ella cambio su actitud al verme con el ave

-hola-anuncio ella feliz ella ya le había tomado aprecio a Marlis ya que acaricio su cabeza-¿como estas Marlis?- dijo en tono muy juguetón

En su pata tenia una nota en la cual hablaba mi tía… leí cada palabra de aquella nota y apareció nuevamente un miedo sin pensarlo salí corriendo de allí y Sam me acompaño

-¿Que pasa? -dijo asustada

No tenia palabras para decirle la verdad corrí sin dirección alguna hasta que...

-Freddie quiero saber que pasa -me detuvo ella con voz agitada- ahora!-grito

-personas que conozco están aquí...-me detube a decir

-¿que?

-fre..dd..ie - escuche a lo lejos , mi corazón se detuvo y no se como alcance a sujetarla antes que se desmayara

-ANABEL! -grite con desespero esto no podía estar pasando…


	12. capitulo extra: no pierdas la luz

Capitulo Extra: No pierdas la luz

Pensamiento Ali.

-vamos Ali salgamos de aquí

estaba llena de felicidad mi hermano estaba a mi lado y por fin saldríamos de este lugar

- mas rápido Ali -dijo mientras corríamos por la escaleras, le hice caso y salimos rápidamente de donde estábamos, mientras el me dedico una sonrisa esa que me hacia tener confianza ... tanto tiempo y podría estar con el ... pero todo termino cunado se escucho la alarma acompañada de disparos seguí corriendo sin mirar a tras hasta que nos rodearon estábamos perdidos...

- no te preocupes Ali yo te protegeré- aseguro mientras ocupaba su cuerpo para cubrirme

- no, no -negaba con la cabeza - debes salir y dejarme aquí

- eso nunca!-afirmo con fuerza - nunca dejare que algo mas te pase -continuo

a los segundo se escucho un disparo el cual hizo que se desplomara a mi hermano, mis mano fueron rápidamente a mi boca por el asombro y ala vez lloraba descontrolada

-NOOOO! -grite antes de despertarme había sido una maldita pesadilla, seguí agitada y apretando la única sabana que me cubría, y la angustia me asechaba nuevamente, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mis rodillas y comenzar a llorar ya no quería estar así...

flash back

como pude haber confiado en Seth ... él nos traiciono... y ahí también fue cuando comprendí las palabras de Brad "él te hará daño de eso estoy seguro" esas fueron las palabras que me dijo ese tardes antes de ir a ala fiesta ...pero la muy tonta pensó que era solo una escena de celos, pero esta vez no fue así...

ver como me llevaban y dejarlo solo fue lo mas triste que me pudo pasar desde la muerte de nuestro padres-FREDDIE!,FREDDIE! -gritaba a no poder mas…desde allí todo se torno borroso hasta que todo se volvió negro, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo estuve así...

- despierta, muévete-escuche a alguien mientas me movía ,abrí lentamente los ojos y sentí extraña esperen...estaba atada de mi manos a una silla

-Hey!, Hey! suelten ahora-exigí pero fue en vano- no quiero estar aquí...

-cállate o si no quieres que te lastime- me amenazó directamente a lo ojos lo cual me estremeció

- no se por qué él te quiere -manifestó con enojo mientras se dirigía a otro lugar

de quien estaba hablando...

-ustedes no conseguirán nada de mi -respondí molesta y así será

-pero si del hermano que te cuida ¿ o quieres que le hagamos mas daño?... eso me sorprendió y a la vez me hiso recordar a Freddie...

-¿a donde tiene a mi hermano? -es ese momento ya estaba desesperada mi hermano estaba lastimando, sin ayuda y yo aquí sola con ese hombre... ¿que diablos quería de mi?...

- no lo sabemos realmente ya que no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo dejaron... tal vez ya este hasta muerto... lastima y yo que quería la parejita-se mofo irónicamente

- es nunca...EL ESTA VIVO YO LO SE!-grite con mucha fuerza tratando de escapar pero lo único que recibí a cambio fue una cachetada

- cállate maldita, nadie me habla en ese tono y menos tu- ardía mi mejilla y no podía hacer nada por ello

-Seth! - volvió a gritar y el susodicho apareció

mi alma se paro al verlo entrar ... era una mescla entre rencor y odio , y juro que si no estuviera atada le hubiera sacado la cabeza ahí mismo... sé que en realidad yo no soy así, pero cuando se trataba de lastimar a mi hermanos eso cambia mi actitud serena y era irreconocible

-como pude estar enamorada de ti imbécil , como tan tonta para creer en lo que me decías... te aborrezco-dije con molestia

-¿se conocen? - interrumpió el chico del cual no sabia su nombre

- ah...ah ella no la conozco, me debe estar confundiendo con otra persona -respondió descaradamente

me hiso parece una desconocida, después de todo lo que me prometió

- maldito, me niegas después de todo de lo que me dijiste , me prometiste amor y que hiciste... me entregaste a la primera al peligro, maldigo el día en que nos conocimos - grite molesta

vi como el apretó sus manos con fuerza pero no respondió

- me puedo retirar-dijo entre dientes

- no

-pero Jake...- insistió

- necesito que lleves a esta chiquilla a la celda por que en la mañana tendrá una visita especial-lo vi ansioso por eso...

- esta bien...-acato liberándome y yo aproveche para tratan escapar pero me fue imposible los dos me tomaron a la fuerza

-déjeme ir- pataleaba sin control hasta que sentí un piquete en el brazo y todo se torno invisible no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo , estaba consiente pero no podría controlar mis movimiento me sentía impotente y fue cuando Seth me llevo entre sus brazos , note lo atolondraba que estaba , trataba de golpearlo pero mis golpes era nulos...

-po...rq..ue -fue lo único que pronunciaron mis labios mientras me llevaba hacia ese lugar

- creo que no me salió el plan como me esperaba -gruño molesto-perdóname -después de eso no recordé nada hasta el otro día , desperté en el piso... era una celda poco acogedora opacada sin ventana ni rejas... solo paredes, al ver una puerta corrí y comencé a golpear aquella puerta

- sáquenme de aquí ayudaaaaa!...ayúdeme! -gritaba con urgencia

-cállate mocosa- abrió de golpe un hombre corpulento y de mala presencia me espante al verlo imponía maldad y crueldad- así que ya despertaste... aunque podríamos divertirnos un poco - dijo cerrado la puerta , no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber lo que quería , dios quería escapar...y justo cunado se acercaba mas a mi sonó su celular

-¿si?... si en eso estoy esta bien - contesto al final molesto mientras guardaba de mala gana su celular

-te salvaste... pero no de la te espera- su sonrisa me estremeció...

ya estábamos en un patio que era iluminada por un brillante y quemante sol

-¿ que hacemos aquí?- pregunte

- aquí las preguntas la hago yo- me empujo violentamente contra una fuente con agua - el juego es simple no responde lo que quiero te ahogas

abrí los ojos de la impresión me mataría a sangre fría sin no respondo a lo que quiere

-¿que quiere saber? - necesitaba tiempo para poder escapar

- telaraña...-pronuncio

-¿telaraña? - moví un pie

- no repitas mis palabras estúpida

- ¿que palabras?- pregunte incrédula

- no me tomes el pelo mocosa si no quieres que tu linda carita pase por el agua-advirtió

- no lo se- y corrí lo mejor que pude pero el vestido me entorpeció el camino, cayendo cerca de allí y raspándome mi brazo izquierdo

-ayy!- me queje me dolía mucho hasta había sangrado un poco

- te ganaste eso por estúpida - se mofo ese hombre tirando mi pelo mientras me llevaba de nuevo al mismo lugar

-basta duele , duele - me quejaba y sin aviso alguno el muy desgraciado me zambulló contra la fuente , yo luchaba para salir de esa tortura...la desesperación me invadía trataba de respira pero el tiempo era muy poco, y otra vez lo mismo cada vez era mas difícil tragar aire antes que pudiera sentir como me adentraba bruscamente al agua y no ahogarme en el proceso

- habla mocosa de UNA VEZ!-insisto es hombre mientras sumergía una y otra vez mi cabeza en ese recibiente con agua, volvió a sacar mi cabeza y tiro fuertemente de mi pelo en se momento nada importaba lloraba sin control y era difícil respirar, trate de toser por que la ultima vez había tragado agua

- se me esta acabando la paciencia... maldita ¿como instalaste la telaraña?- jalo mas fuertemente de mi pelo

eso eras confuso para mi y realmente eso era un misterio ...¿una telaraña? yo no era una araña... eso debía tener otra explicación...

- no sé de que me esta hablado-dije agitadamente sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría - no soy ninguna araña

- no me vengas con bromas estúpidas mocosa yo sé que tu eres ...DIMELO! -exigió

- no lo se... no soy quien piensa...-

-patrañas - me lanzo contra el suelo y no recordé nada mas...

los siguientes días lo pase atada contra dos postes inclinada sin agua ni comida ...esto era inhumano, ni los animales los trataban tan mal como lo hacían conmigo... por otro lado la fricción de las cuerda me había hecho mas daño de la que ya tenia y había desistido de tirarlas como lo había hecho antes... solo miraba el vestido que me había regalado ya estaba todo estropeado pero no importaba solo pedía a dios que estuviera el bien... lo único que me quedo fue empezar a pedir ayuda alguien tendría que escucharme... la visión ya se me hacia borros y me dolía el estomago de hambre quería que esto parara ya ...

-ayuda-dije casi susurrando pero no era suficiente, cada vez subía mi voz con esfuerzo pero no podía la energía ya no estaba ...

AYUDAAAAAA!-grite como pude y eso fue todo... estaba débil y me deje caer pero sentí que alguien me sostuvo ,trate de fijar la vista pero no vi nada la luz brillante me lo impedía y nuevamente todo se volvió negro

- Ali... Ali... -escuche decir era una mujer pero no podía abrir los ojos mi mente me lo negaba

- señorita no va a despertar aun... no sea obstinada...-esa era una voz de chico

-cállate Ryan...Ali- sentí que tocaron mi hombro y me queje

-¿que paso?-abrí lentamente los ojos

-¿estas bien? ...-así fue como abrí la totalidad de mis ojos y los vi me asuste...

-ay!- grite de dolor, me observe, no estaba en ese macabro estaba en una celda... me observe mi cuerpo estaba llena de vendas y curitas volví mi vista hacia alas dos persona una chica con cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos delineados u ni sonrisa muy llamativa a su lado estaba un chico con chaqueta de mezclilla y camisa cuadrille y ,se notaba de presencia seria pero al parecer no era así

-¿que paso?...-trate de levantarme pero me costaba

-tranquila , tranquila ,no te haremos daño -aseguro la chica

-¿en serio?

-te lo prometo aquí estas a salvo- sonrió- y con el tambien estamos con el estamos bien

- pero...señorita...

- luce, me llamo luce...que dijimos lo de la señorita-lo regaño lo cual me produjo risa aunque dolorosa

- pero se...-se detuvo ante la mirada que le dio -luce...-dijo con molestia pero ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la chica castaña

-¿si?-respondió

-cree que es peligroso que usted este aquí. Usted sabe que su padre...

-que mi padre píense lo que quiera... ella nos necesita -afirmo

de verdad no entendía mucho entre ese juego de palabras pero decidí interrumpir

- por lo menos nos podríamos presentar -sugerí

- por dios que boba... mucho gusto mi nombre es luce Keyser...y el suyo es Ryan Anderson...mi guardaespaldas

- tienes guardaespaldas!- dije sorprendida

- si así es ...eso pasa cuando tiene un padre como el mio- dijo con desgana - pero mejor no hablemos de eso- suspiro apoyando de sobre los barrotes

-hola yo soy...

- Alannis Benson pero llamada Ali... hija menor de Leonard y Marissa Benson también tienes un hermano llamado Fredward Benson, huérfanos a los 12 años, viven en Seattle del oeste ... en una casa solo los dos ¿sigo?...

quede sorprendida como había encontrado esos datos...

- ¿y donde estoy? - me sente en la orilla de de la cama donde estaba recostada

-estas en Seattle de este

-QUE! al otro lado - me pare rápidamente- no puedo estar aquí, no puedo... yo aquí al otro lado y mi hermano...-corrí para sujetar los barrites quería salir de allí y les pegaba sin importarme el daño que me hacia...

-tranquilízate Ali -dijo luce

- no, no Freddie...m i hermano

-señorita Ali - me detuvo el chico-todo a su tiempo...también sabemos que su hermano no esta allí

-¿que?- me detuve - no esta en casa...entonces el...el...

las semanas siguientes fueron duras me sentía preocupada... lo bueno es que me había hecho amiga de ellos dos era muy buenas personas...era chistoso mirarlo siempre discuten por la sobre protección que daba el chico hacia ella y ella la obstinada que le gustaba el peligro era todo un ciclo...pero yo no pertenecía ahí debía ir a casa pero Freddie donde podía estar... era desesperante...luce se había conseguido la llave de mi celda y podíamos salir de ves en cuando, siempre recuerdo la primera vez que salí... por una extraña razón escuche la voz de mi hermano pero estaba de un gran grupos de persona... así que luce le pidió a Ryan que buscara en este lugar pero ya pasaban los meses pero nada ...le agradecía a luce por se buena persona conmigo solíamos salir aunque sea unos minutos de allí pero no era constante...una vez cada 2 semanas eso paso luego que tuvimos un improvisto...

-cuidado con lo que hagas pequeño rey esta jugando con fuego muy peligroso- sonrió un chico que estaba cargado sobre la pared

- no me digas que hacer hijo de guerra... - seguimos nuestro camino...había quedado un poco asombrada por el intercambio de palabras... entre ellos y la sobreconfianza que tubo el otro chico

-¿quien es el?

- es un tipo que mejor no conozca -alego el

-pero Ryan... pequeño rey- jugueteo con la ultimas palabras

-¿pequeño rey? - dije incredula

- es que Ryan en irlandés significa pequeño rey... -dijo luce

-ahora lo entiendo...

una tarde decidí que no podía seguir así obtenía mas preguntas que respuesta necesitaba un consuelo algo...si que mejor esta hacerlo pro mi solo... tome las pocas cosa que luce me obsequio y la guarde , tome las llave que luce me dio en caso de emergencia y me dispuse a correr pero...

pensamiento general

realmente Ali no sabia por qué había regresado , la primera intención fui huir de ese sitio pero si lo hacia traicionaría la palabra de la única amiga que había hecho en aquel lugar, también pensó en la bajas posibilidades que seria salí con éxito de esa cárcel pero...¿ como podría hacerlo? solo era una chica de 16 años desprotegida y solo con la esperanza de ser libre , ese deseo se la había quitado el día que había sido encerrada en ese lugar...debía poner los pies en la tierra y volver a su cruda realidad que el destino le había dado...pero no todo fue recto como ella creía , al parecer no era la única en esa situación... ella estaba en este preciso momento en el mismo lugar donde tanta vez la torturaron, un patio amplio árido... con ambiente solitario la castaña recordaba cuando la dejaban días enteros expuesta al sol quemante sin agua y comida... solo para saber si ella había echo ese tipo de artefacto llamado telaraña... pero ya era pasado, esta vez decidió que la mejor forma de observar era detrás de unos fardos de hierba que se encantaba cerca del lugar así tendría una mejor vista , el desafortunado correspondía a un chico pero no podía describirlo bien ya que en reiteradamente lo forzaban al recipiente con agua sucia lo que le llamo la atención a la castaña fue que vio a lo lejos a otro chico que reconoció de inmediato era aquel chico apodado hijo de la guerra y el mismo el cual tuvo el altercado con su amigo Ryan , esta vez no demostraba esa confianza y soberbia vista anteriormente.. Mas bien se notaba preocupado casi como si le tuviera preocupación a chico que estaba siendo torturado

-animales inmundos -pensó ella, como personas sin corazón hacia ese tipo de cosas solo para obtener información... ella sabia de eso...había pasado por ello

- estúpido ¿cuantos de esas personas conoces? si quieres conservar tu miserable vida- advirtió el mismo hombre que también la había practicado la misma tortura

-aunque le viento sople la montaña nunca se moverá ...- le escucho decir débilmente de parte del aquel chico

-MUERE!- grito el infame antes de dejar con toda sus fuerzas que el chico se ahogara por no cooperar a la causa

Ali lo único que pudo hacer era no gritar de desesperación, no podía ayudar ya que podría corre la misma suerte , segundos mas tardes escucho caer el cuerpo del desafortunado joven, y ahí fue donde lo dejaron ,tirado y sin nadie que lo ayudara ...al ver que nadie estaba decidió ir a ese lugar

- ¿y si esta muerto?- se pregunto con temor , aquel joven no mostraba signo de vida y si fuera así seria la segunda persona que vería morir frente a sus ojos tal y como paso con su madre cuando era mas pequeña, la chica con rapidez movió al chico para ver si respiraba -tienes que vivir-era lo que ella mas anhelaba en ese momento mas que el poder ser libre de ese lugar- por favor resiste -imploro la chica

-si estoy muerto...que bien estoy acompañado- sonrió el chico que realmente no estaba muerto solo desmayado por el sobresfuerzo que paso minutos antes - tienes una hermosa voz...

pensamiento Ali

fin del flas back

4 meses han pasado desde que estoy en este lugar y nada ya la desesperación era evidente a pesar las palabras de ese chico que había conocido esa tarde seguía inquieta, también me alegro la idea que el ala escapado junto con su amiga ... aunque ese día fue muy alborotador cuando sus amigos fueron por ellos... me hubiera gustado que Freddie hubiera venido buscar también...

-que te gustaría que Casandra nos trajera- Casandra es la sirvienta que tiene también es muy buena persona y siempre se encargo que recibiera una alimentación mas decente que solo agua y pan...

-veneno sin hielo por favor...así muero mas rápido- dije desanimada

-Ali que sucede...

- nada- guie mi vista hacia otro lado

- si quien me retiro -dijo Ryan

- no te necesitamos aquí...- exigió ella -sé que no sabemos nada de el pero...

-nada de lo que me digas me dejara tranquila luce... pensar en todas las noches ,ver como lo matan en mis pesadillas...me tiene mal... necesito saber como esta donde esta ...ya no puedo mas-me deje caer en el duro y frio suelo que ese entonces era mi único consuelo

- amiga...-note su tono de preocupación

-retírense-dije

-pero...-insistió

- ...que te vallan!- grite

- es mejor que nos reiteremos señorita-insistió Ryan

sin mas ellos salieron dejándome sola... Miraba el suelo y como se mojaba con mis lagrimas ...quería verlo, abrazarlo que me retara por estar distada ...quería eso...quería a mi hermano...

otro día mas... otro día para sentirme mas mal sin vida sin esperanza...nada... entro luce a la celda y mi acción solo fue darle la espalda

- sabias que el mejor conjunto de la mujer es su sonrisa...deberías ocuparla mas - sugirió

- no tengo razón para hacerlo

luego se formo un atmosfera media incomoda hasta que...

- mira lo que Ryan me dio -dijo con una sonrisa que poco me podía convencería… creo que te interesara y mucho insistió

-no lo creo….- nada me dejara de buenas

- ¿ni siquiera una foto?-ello capto mi atención rápidamente

- ¿foto?-dije confusa

-mírala - insistió sosteniendo entre sus manos

no podía distinguir la imagen a lo lejos , me levante y acerqué lentamente ... al llegar cada vez mas cerca , note como inconscientemente lagrimas caían por mis ojos

-de verdad es lindo como me dijiste -sonrió luce lo cual también repetí la acción , delicadamente acerqué un dedo para tocar ese papel verlo mi corazón saltaba de alegría ...estaba feliz era el ...Freddie ...mi hermano

- vez esa era la sonrisa que quería ver - y la abrase eso era tanto que quería saber ... estaba vivo y bien eso me dejaba mas tranquila

- Ali el esta aquí...por ti...

eso me emociono mas

- debo buscarlo ya ...-dije

- no se puede Ali - su cara cambio d expresión...

- que sucede luce-me tenia intrigada

- mi padre te quiere ver.. Mañana... y no sel o que te pueda suceder después de estar con el- soltó una lagrimas...

- ¿como que eso?

- él es el demonio en persona Ali- tal así que con suerte recuerda que tiene una hija y si no fuera por mi mama que pidió que Ryan fuera mi guardaespaldas yo no sé que seria sin el...-agacho la mirada...

eso me hiso temer en mi futuro y si terminaba muerta...

-señorita...

-Ryan -dijo antes de ir a donde el a llorar

el ultimo día trate de pasarlo lo mejor... posible

al otro día ya era hora ello me vería y solo debía confiar en mi...en todos los que me quieren

- toma luce-le di mi collar que cuidaba celosamente era un regalo de mi mama . si encuentras a Freddie entregaselo por favor y Ryan ya sabes que tiene que hacer si lo vez - el contesto con una sonrisa para no llorar, pero no le funcionaba igual lagrimas escapabas sin permiso por sus mejillas

-vamos con aminos chicos - los trate de animarlos aunque mi ánimos no era los mejores...

- te deseo lo mejor amiga- dijo

- yo también- respondí

dándole un abrazo y saliendo de ese lugar para dirigiendo a una puerta grande y de metal

- es hora...

-¿nos volveremos a ver?

- de eso estoy segura- pero la verdad no lo estaba...

mis amigos se retiraron de lugar y llego Jake

-tanto tiempo chiquilla- no respondí nada - entremos si te crees tan valiente

respire hondo y entre...

hermano no importa donde este...siempre te recordare...


	13. capitulo10: 4 personas y ¿un mosquetero?

holaa atodos se que no e actualizado mucho pero e entrado a trabajar y eso me a tenido ocupada XD asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo si tiene dudas o preguntas mendemalas y yo se las respondo feliz =) besos

icarly no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia (siempre quise decir eso XD)

...

Capitulo 10: 4 personas ¿y un mosquetero?...

Pensamiento carly

esta tarde tocaba hacer las compras…pero mas me preocupaba era la reacción de Sam y de freddie después de esa noche en que estuvieron de afuera se había vuelto muy buenos amigos pero de repente otra vez se distanciaron y eso me preocupaba tal vez la teoría de Jaime estaba herrada…o solo estaba pensando de mas, así que deje que las cosas fluyeran como deberían ser… esta ves estaba con Brad buscando comestibles mientras que los demás iban a buscar los utensilios de limpiezas

-bien llevamos aceite, arroz, tallarines…. Frutas ¿que falta?

-emmm déjame ver-revise la lista que tenia –ya se! nos falta la harina

-pues vamos-adelanto el, seguimos nuestro camino hasta que se me paso por la mente hacer algo que no debí haber hecho

-emm…-comenze- asi que te gusta la hermana de freddie – giro sorprendido por la pregunta

-¿como lo sabes?-dijo nervioso

- pues gibby lo comento hace unos días…además note lo la reacción que tuviste cuando supiste que seth había ayudado en el secuestro-me encogi de hombros mientras me inclinaba en el carrito de compras

-uff…pero yo se que nunca podre estar con ella…ali no me ama como yo la amo a ella-sonrió vacíamente-pero bueno…

Al escuchar eso sentí un alivio… pero fue extraño ya que no conocía a ali y ya le tenia un poco de celo… pero eso era injusto…ella era un chica muy linda por lo que decía todos y además estaba secuestrada… no podía estar feliz por ellos…. seguimos caminado hasta la sección de harinas…. al llegar allí buscamos lo que necesitamos hasta que vimos pasar a gibby con una caja de cereal, su rostro mostraba una tristeza muy visible

-ire a ver que le paso –se fue de repente

-espera- intente detenerlo pero inconscientemente gire la cabeza y vi esa caja de inmediato que inmediatamente me a ella la tome entre mis manos pero luego me retracte de ello dejándola nuevamente en su lugar… mescla para brownies decía aquella caja…. una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ante el recuerdo de esa simple receta

Flash back

Una mañana al empezar el receso caminábamos en el pasillo junto con Sam y Jaime

-vamos a por mi colación digo…sus colaciones-corrigio sam con una sonrisa

- no se preocupen yo ya tengo el mio-me antepuse

-pues yo quiero...espera sam!-alego jaime cuando sam lo tomo su bastón y lo cogió del brazo llevándoselo rápidamente

-vamos Jaime en el camino te decides….cuidado!-reia mientras corrian los dos evitando todo obstáculo

Yo solo sonreía al verlo de pronto una voz me trajo a la realidad

-ella nunca cambiara-era Tayson –¿no iras a comprar a la cafetería?

- no traje algo…son brownies pruébalos-lo incité

El tomo el pequeño paste y lo probo

-¿te gusta?-pregunte deseosa quería saber su respuesta

-mmmm...que deliciosos brownies carly-exclamo Tayson lo cual izo que mi corazón saltara de emoción- ¿de que son?- continuo

-chocolate ,pasa y nueces

-nueces! acabas de decir nueces!-dijo el exaltado

-si por...-su cara palideció y mi sonrisa se desvaneció-¿porque lo dices?...

-soy alérgico a las nueces!-soltó y corrió conmigo hacia la enfermería

fin del flash back

realmente ese fue uno de los días que mas llevaría en mi mente pero volviendo a mi realidad todavía seguía con al indecisión entre sacar o no al caja ...tantos años y seguía alli con ese nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba en paz...lo extrañaba tanto... mantuve la vista sobre las caja y de repente mi vista se nublaba acusas de las lagrimas

-una persona linda como tu no debería llorar-gire sorprendía por tal dicho

-Edwin-dije mientras limpie mis lagrimas

-¿que paso?-pregunto

-¿que haces aquí?- dije evadiendo

-emmm comprar-sonrió-aunque esa no era la respuesta que quería saber

-por supuesto... que tonta soy...-hice una pausa- solo recordaba algo... emm me tengo que ir -me gire rápidamente para que no me viera llorar

-no dejare que hagas una de las cosas que mas odio en la vida…-pare quedándome en la misma posición y al instante sentí que una de sus manos tapo cuidadosamente mis ojos delicadamente sentía como mi espalda de recargaba en su pecho-pero si tienes que hacerlo para sentirte mejor… te apoyare ¿vale?- quite su mano lentamente para girarme y mirarlo pero no fue mucho lo que soporte ya que mis lagrimas caian libremente por mis mejillas el inmediatamente me abrazo…me sentía recibida cálidamente en su pecho y lloraba sin cesar …y usa sola cosa pasaba por mi mente …o era culpable de su muerte…

Pensamiento brad

Realmente me impresiono la pregunta que me había hecho pero bueno…ali no me amaba solo sentía aprecio por mi…eso era todo..brad eres un verdadero estúpido gritaba mi mente al ver como desaparecía la sonrisa de carly al decirle lo que sentía por ali…después todo eso fue ignorado al ver la cara de gibby el no era de las persona que se desanimaban con facilidad así que decidí ver que pasaba

-que onda hermano-solte al verlo

-nada-miraba sin para la famosa caja

Y antes de decir algo el hablo

-sabes…a él no le gusta el cereal pero me prometió que cuando volviera…-no era necesario preguntar quien era quien se refería …el y su hermano era inseparables…y comprendía a la perfección yo también extrañan a Belinda…pero

-espera él sabe que estas aquí!-dije sorprendidos, no pensaba que le rebelaría tal acción

-tu sabes que a él no le oculto nada… aunque sea pequeño sé que no rompe las promesas –sonrió

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando escuchamos aleteos cerca de allí

-¿Monrris?-era extraño que la paloma de freddie estuviera aquí , se poso rápidamente sobre mi brazo-¿que pasa?

-tonto no te va a responder- dijo gibby

note que tenia una nota pegada a la pata-haber...-saque la nota leí rápidamente, me aterrorice al leer cada palabra de aquella nota -no puede ser...-respondí al aire

-¿que pasa brad? porfavor no me asuste que...-no tuve valor de decirlo solo le pase el papel y tubo exactamente la misma reacción que yo

-GUPPY! -grito antes de correr hacia afuera del establecimiento sin impórtale haber dejado titrada la caja por mi parte solo se me ocurrió juntar a todos, sabia que carly seguía en la sección de harinas solo la había dejado por al menos 3 minutos corrí hasta allí hasta que los vi los dos y me enfurecí al ver que ella lloraba mientras ese tipo la abrazaba

pensamiento Anabel

lo único que recordaba era que había visto a freddie pero luego todo se torno negro al abrir los ojos estaba recostada en un sofá , me sobresalte, mi primo ya no estaba y eso me asusto me levante y me di cuenta que no estaba sola un joven sentado y los ojos cerrado sentado y con sus brazos descansando sobre sus pierna me hiso pensar que tal vez estaba dormido me levante lentamente para no despertarlo tome mis zapatos los cuales había sido removidos y camine con suavidad hasta la puerta ...tal vez así podría encontrar a freddie

- no hay necesidad de que te vallas...-dijo el joven lo cual me asusto, pero lo dijo manteniendo su poción- ya estas donde debes estar

-¿como sabes donde deberías estar?-pregunte

-por que freddie me dijo que debía cuidarte-respondió

-freddie!-dije con alegría, entonces lo que fui no era un sueño -¿y donde esta?

-buscando a tus amigos…

-tengo que ir -dije

-todo a su tiempo pequeña... sé que estas cansada y herida, eso no es bueno para nadie

-si...pero ellos son mis amigos y no...no puedo dejarlos...

-bueno...si tanto insiste-se levanto y extendió un bastón plegable

-¿y eso?-pregunte confusa

para caminar-respondió-te advierto que no conozco perfectamente la ciudad y creo que tu tampoco asi que tendremos una pequeñas dificultades en el camino-sonrió ese joven...y por una extraña razón me inspiraba bastante confianza

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunte debía tener nombre

-Jaime Collins un gusto-note como con su bastón notaba si había objetos que lo pudieran dificultar el paso y así me di cuneta lo que pasaba

- tu eres…

-ciego si quieres saber-dijo con tranquilidad

- o lo siento-dije apenada

-no tienes que hacerlo-respondió

-si lo tengo…te estaba obligando a salir y…

-te digo un secreto…si conozco la cuidad al derecho al revés…solo quiero que te quedes por tu seguridad…esta bien

-mmmm esta bien-dije con desgana-trasladándome nuevamente hacia el lugar donde había estado

-es por tu bien-me dijo el chico llamado Jaime

-lo se pero

Nuestra practica llego a su fin cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y cerrándola del mismo modo….por mi parte me asuste pero a el no le afecto ni un poco

-sam debes se mas cuidado….-Solo escuche la voz y la reconocí quien era freddie mi primo y a su lado una chica muy linda de rizos rubios parecía sacada de un cuento de hadaspero a la vez mesclada con chica ruda

-Anabel! Dijo antes de abracarme, llore de felicidad pensé que no lo vería mas…

-parece que se te quedo abierta la puerta Sam -se rio irónicamente Jaime

-tu sabes como soy de delicada-respondió del mismo modo

-como estas prima te duele algo dime, dime…- toco mus mano en mi cara

-no nada-solo algunos raspones pero nada mas… ¿donde esta ali?-sabia lo que había pasado y quería saber si sabían algo de ella, el solo negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros

-Anabel necesito que nos cuentes todo….pero lo mas importante …cuantos de ustedes están aquí.. no creo que solo ud 3 hubieran pasado así no mas…o sabia que se refería a Belinda a guppy y a mi

- no vinimos solo también esta…camelia y Scott

- no puede ser –dijo el desesperado

-vamos freddie-dijo la chica dándole palabras de aliento-hola Anabel…soy Sam un gusto

-igualmente-a pesar de demostrar una expresión mañosa no era tal y como aparentaba su presencia

Después de eso todos quedamos sentado

- ya es hora-sentencio el

Respire hondo y suspire ….esto seria largo de contrar…


	14. capitulo 11: ¿donde estan?

ALFIN! pude actualiza si que tenia telaraña esta novela XD bueno espero les guste

capitulo 11: ¿donde estan?

pensamiento sam

al ver que leia con miedo aquella carta me hiso pensar lo peor... ¿que paso? ¿que tanto lo atormentaba? me preguntaba en ese entonces ... sin razon aparente salio corriendo sin darme una respuesta hasta que lo encare

-Freddie quiero saber que pasa -dije abatida- AHORA!-grite desesperadad me preocuva su exprecion

-personas que conozco están aquí...-me dijo rapidamente

-¿que?-dije sorprendida a quiene se referia con que conocia...

-fre..dd..ie - escuchamos a lo lejos y freddie fue inmediatamente a tomarla antes de que se desmayara dejandolo arrodillado en el suelo con la pequeña niña

-ANABEL! -grito con miedo -POR DIOS!la abrazo con fuerza -no,no porfavor -decia con dificultad... lagrimas salia rapidamente de sus mejilla y me aserque para ver su pulso

-calmate freddie- le dije-...solo esta inconsiente

-disculpa me deje llevar - se seco con su camisa con sus ojos -llevemalas a casa

con cuidados le ayude a dejarle la pequeña en la espalda para que pudieramos irnos, al llegar a la casa fui al baño a buscar el botiquin

-aqui esta -a lo que fugazmente la ayudamos, la pobre estaba lleva de rajuñasos y heridas pequeñas despues de curarla la dejamos en el sillon recostada

-pobrecita-me acerque a acomodarle un mecho que estaba desordenado

-apenas tiene 8 años...-suspiro

-¿pero como...llego aqui?

-no lo hizo sola...toma- me dijo entregandome el papel que tenia en su poder

QUERIDO FREDDIE :

ESTOY DESESPERADA ANABEL NO ESTA EN SU HABITACION A DEJADO UNA NOTA DICIENDOME QUE SE FUE A DONDE TU ESTAS...JUNTO CON BELINDA Y GUPPY PORFAVOR ENCUENTRALOS TU SABES LO QUE ELLA ES PARA MI...

TU TIA MARGARET

-¿quienes son...ellos... belinda ...¿guppy? aunque eso me suena a...

-¿gibby?...si es su hermano y belinda en cambio es la hermana de brad

-aaaa

- es mejor que les...

en ese preciso momento se escucho la puerta y me maldije por no haberla cerrado con anterioridad ...estabamos perdido pero antes de reaccionar nos dimoas cuenta que no era mas que jaime

- holas chicos -susupiramos ante su presencia

-¿jaime eres tu?

- no la verdad ...soy un impostor - sonrio con ironia

-vamos jaime no estamos para broma -dije me molesta

sabia que tendria que responder algo pero no lo hiso porque que algo lo detubo

-¿por que hay olor a alchool?

nosotros solo nos miramos y sabiamos lo que teniamos que decir...

- emmmm... -dijo freddie -lo que pasa es que...

-es mejor que te ahores las palabras- lo interrumpio y volvio sonreir

-¿por que lo dices?-

-por la verdad eres bastante malo para mentir amigo-dijo-mejor me hubias dicho que lo hiciera sam ella es una experta

-oye! -a lo que todos reimos

-ufff-suspiro freddie con seriedad - lo siento pero a ti no se te puede mentir-el se hacerco a jaime respiro hondo y hablo- mi prima y los hermanos de mis amigos estan aqui...cruzaron hasta acay solo hemos encontrado a mi prima de los demas no sabemos nada

-que!-cambio su exprecion-pero es peligroso

-lo se... y me siento culpable yo los he llevado a todos a esto y...

-no deberias sentirte asi ... todos lo que estamos aqui nos preocupamos por ustedes, se que no soy el mejor ejemplo ya que comenzamos bastante mal pero igual me importas-el me miro con asombro y yo desbie la mirada -igual que a los demas

luego de eso un silencio incomodo se presento

-es mejor que vallamos a buscar a los demas -dije -jaime te molestaria quedarte

-descuidas soy buen niñero-siguio su camino hasta sentarse en el sillon-me disculpan-dijo y con cuidados inpecciono con su mano la cara de aquella niña-es pequeña-afirmo

-si...tiene 8 años -respondi

-bien es hora de buscar -dijo freddie antes de cuidar-porfavor cuidala

-dejamelo a mi amigo -sonrio

salimos rapidamente del edificio , por su parte notava la desesperacion que mostraba su actuar

-calmate freddie los vamos a encontrar

-pero...-me aserque a le para sacar una lagrima que estaba en su mejilla- si les pasa algo nunca me lo podre perdonar...

-vamos freddie-tomo su mano-debes tener fe...yo se que estan bien

-gracias-me sonrio-debo avisarle a los chicos -en eso llamo a monris con su clasico silbido -hola amigo necesito un favor-se me hacia dibertido como el platicaba con aquella ave pensando que si alguna vez el plumifero se decidira a hablar con el-listo-anuncio con alegria-ve amigo -en unos instante monrris ya no estaba con nosotros

- es mejor que regresemos talvez ya debe haber despertado, nos dispusimos a ir nuevamente al departamento y al entrar nos encontramos a jaime y la chica que ya habia despertado, porsupueto esta ves cerre la puerta pero creo que me exedi con la fuerza

-Anabel! grito freddie antes de abrazarla

-parece que se te quedo abierta la puerta Sam -me dijo Jaime con una sonriso

-tu sabes como soy de delicada-le respondi

-como estas prima te duele algo dime, dime…- preguntaba freddie desesperado pero contento

-no nada-solo algunos raspones pero nada mas… ¿donde esta ali?-su sonrisa se fue de la miama manera como habia llegado , el solo negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Anabel necesito que nos cuentes todo….pero lo mas importante …cuantos de ustedes están aquí.. no creo que solo ud 3 hubieran pasado así no mas…

- no vinimos solo también esta…camelia y Scott

- no puede ser –yo recordaba esos nombre son amigos de ali y de freddie

-vamos freddie-le dije no queria que se preocupara mas -hola Anabel…soy Sam un gusto-dije a lo cual ella me dedico una sonrisa

-igualmente- respondio

- ya es hora- dijo freddie queria escucharla

pensamiento anabel

debia cntar todo de una vez por todas...

flahs back

ya habia pasado mas de un mes desde que no sabia nada de ali y de freddie segun mi mama me dijo que lelo habia ido de escursion junto con los chico..pero habia algo que no me quedaba del todo claro...¿por que fue todo tan repentino?, como siempre estaba con belinda una chica un poco tosca pero era muy linda persona...

-es extraño todo esto¿ no lo crees bel?-dije mientras acomodamos nuestras muñecas

-si... bad no nos a llamado desde que se fue ...segun el dijo no habia señal alla - note la preocupacion

-no lo se...-cruze mis brazos para poder pensar en algo pero todo cambio cuando vimos a monrris

-MONRIS!- grite con alegria , de mucho tiempo que no lo veia , lo tome entre mis manos - debes haber volado mucho ¿que tienes?-le vi una nota pegada a la pata

-abrela! -dijo belinda con urgencia

-ya de acuerdo - la dos vimos el tan misterioso papel

"HOLA TIA:

SOLO QUERIA DECIRLE QUE NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO PISTA SOBRE ALI, AQUI SOLO ENCUENTRO MAS DUDAS QUE RESPUESTAS... HACE UNOS DIAS ME ENCONTRE LA SORPRESA QUE SETH ESTABA AQUI...Y QUE AYUDO EN EL SECUESTRO DE MI HERMANA... TIA ESTOY DESESPERADO Y TENGO MIEDO DE NUNCA ENCONTRARLA... BUENO ME DESPIDO ESPERANDO SU RESPUESTA

ATTE FREDDIE

PD: SALUDOS PARA ANABEL y LOS CHICOS TAMBIEN MANDAN SALUDOS A SUS FAMILIARES "

rapidamente las dos nos vimos con sorpresa

-¿que es esto?-dijo mi amiga

-eso es lo mismo que quiero saber -respondi

-y si talvez es una broma an..

-no lo creo...

esa misma tarde estaba jugando con los vegetales que estaba en mi plato

-anabel... cuantas veces tengo que decirte que...que pasa mi niña te veo rara

-no no mama no es nada -menti comenzando a comer- ¿por cierto que has sabido de mis primo?...

-pues que estan bien-note su nerviosismo -eso

-si aunque se me hace extraño que camelia y Scott no hayan ido ¿no?

-bueno talvez quisieron estar solos-se excuso

-si...tal vez fue eso

al otro dia nos juntamos belinda y yo

-y bien consegiste algo

-no nada...

y si tal vez... en ese momento se me cruzo una persona en la mente quizas el podria saber algo nos dirijimos a su casa como siempre estaba jugando con unos robot

-ataque de feliz cumpleaños!-sonreia mientras agitaba los dos jugetes estreyandose mutuamente

como era de esperarse belinda llego a solo recibir respuesta

-donde estan!-dijo molesta tomandolo por la camisa que tenia

-¿de quien hablas?-dijo asustado

-del primos de anabel tu hermano y mi hermano

-belinda basta!-la rete no era forma de conseguir informacion ,gruño antes de soltar a guppy de la camisa , como era de esperarse el comenso a llorar

-ves lo que haces ... ahora no hablara -dije molesta

-disculpa pero no puedo controlarme quiero saber de el

respire hondo antes de dirigirme al niño asustado

-guppy porfavor dinos... ¿donde estan?

nos miros con seriedad

-lo siento pero no les dire nada- tomos sus cosas y se retiro

-¿y si vamos a buscarlo?-a lo que el paro y giro

-¿de verdad...?

-si-sonrei -nos podrias decir ¿donde estan?

-al otro lado

-q..ue...QUE!

asi fue como el nos conto lo que su hermano le habia dicho ...dios a ali se la habia llevado y freddie fue a buscarla herido con mas fuerza me entro la necesidad de ir a buscarlo

-hay que ir -dije

-estas loca amiga alla es peligroso

-pues no lo haremos solos...

los tres nos dirigimos hacia casa de camelia , en eso no abrio scott

-holas peques..que hacen aqui

-nesesitamos decirle algo muy importante

-saben no estamos de muy buen humor-contesto el novio de camelia-es que no sabemos sobre...

-los chicos -sus ojos se abriron con impresion

-si de esos queremos hablar

-bueno pasen...

-no estoy para nadie-grito camelia desde el fondo de la casa

-los peques saben algo sobre de los chicos

no bastaron ni dos segundos para que ella apareciera mostrando una cara de haber estado llorando

-holas chicos que saben

- prima a ali la secuestraron y freddie y los demas estan buscandola al otro lado-dijo bruscamente belinda

al escuchar ellos no dudaron ni un segundo

-yo lo sabia...lo sabia -grito molesta camelia-sabia que algo no andaba bien...

-rayos ¿como pudo pasar esto?-contesto scott

-no lo sabemos..solo tenemos algo en mente..cruzar

-no estan pensando en lo que estan diciendo-dijo el chico angustiado

-yo ire con ustedes niños

-no dios camelia nos pueden matar

-yo voy igual aunque tu no vayas son mis amigos..sabes todos los que le paso en su infancia... debo ayudarlos a como toda forma

-y ... mi relato fue cortado ya que derepente se abrio la puerta dejando ver a una chica castaña acompañada de un chico rubio y un chico moreno mayor y otro mas..

-brad,gibby -grite antes de abrazarlo

-nos alegra verte anabel-sonrio brad... pero note que habia una persona cubierta con sabanas y dispuse a sacarla y...

pensamiento carly

nose como termine llorando alfrente de el pero me sentia tan acompañada que nada me importo luego de unos segundos

-¿estas mejor?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-si-afirme con la cabeza

-debes haberlo querido mucho ¿no?-lo cual me yamo bastante la atencion su comentario

-¿espera como sabes que estaba llorando por un chico?

-tranquila...pense que tal vez estaba llorando por romper con tu novio ...

-pues te equibocas no tengo novio pero si lloraba por un chico-dije

-¿porque le cocinaste mal un brownie?-se rio mientras tomaba n uevamnete la caja que habia dejado en la vitrina

-no por que el era alergico ...-dije tristemente

-como que "era"-dijo confuso

-pues murio hace años

- a por eso lo lamento tanto

-no te preocupes...ya paso mucho tiempo no podemos hacer nada...

-pues espero que algun dia me des a probas de tus brownie

una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, si tyson estubiera vivoe seria de su mismo porte ...pero carly las tonteras estas pensando, luego de eso caminamos hacia la salida ...lo cual se me hiso extraño ya que no estaba los chicos solo via spencer y a andew en la caja cuando derepente vi a brisa junto con mark muy juntos y eso me extraño

-que lindo se ven juntos ¿no? -sonrio

-¿brisa?-dije lo cual note que ella se espanto al verme

-carly- su voz se noto inquieta , moviendome hacia otro lugar-porfavor necesito pedirtre algo

-¿que?

-no le digas nada a jaime porfavor ...el piensa que estoy con liz porfavor- note urgencia en su voz

-¿por que quieres eso?...

-otro dia te lo explico mejor ¿vale?...me tengo que ir -se fue tomando rapidamente el brazo de ese chico

-desde cuando sabes que ellos salen -le pregunte a edwin cuando se hacercaba a mi

- a eso...

la frase no fue terminada ya aparecio brad con gibby junto a unas personas tapada con una manta ,eran dos ...gibby tenia a un bulto pequeño detras de la espalda estaba cargando a una pesona pequeña mientras que estaba al lado de brad quien tenia a alguien mas mayor

-¿que pasa?-dije asustada

-carly vamos a casa alla te explicamos -me dijo gibby

- dejala tiene cosas mas importarnte -escupio friamente brad

-oye espera...¿que pasa contigo?

-ya ya ...las peleas martrimoniales despues ...esto es mas importante...

-¿que?- estaba mas confundida

-¿que esta pasando? -dijo edwin

-creo que es mejor que no lo sepas amigo es peligroso-advirtio gibby

-pues lo lamento pero ya lo estoy, asi que confien en mi...

mis amigos se miraron de reojo y yo solo suplicaba aceptaran la peticion de el

-esta bien pero debemos irno ya!-dijo mas calmado brad

-porfavor lo que sepas a hora quiero que lo guardes bajo 7 llaves deacuerdo

el solo me afirmo la cabeza y me dio una mirada firme

-esperemos a los chicos vale-dije... luego de encontrar a los chicos y explicarle brevenete lo que pasaba no fuimos al departamento en el auto de spencer, al abrir la puerta nos dimos cuenta que estaba sam, freddie jaime y una pequeña niña la cual estaba lastimada

-brad,gibby!-grito aquella niña antes de abrasarlo

-nos alegra verte anabel-sonrio brad...

al instante ella saco las sabanas que cubria una de las persona un chico se notaba lastimado

-SCOTT!-grito freddie antes de ir a verlo mas serca y caomodarlo en el sillon pero el estaba muy desorientado para responder

y luego gibby saco la otra sabana dejando ver a una pequeña del mismo porte de la otra niña llamada anabel

-fueron a los unicos que encontraros- dijo lamentandose brad¿encontraron acaso hay mas? esto era muy enredoso para mi

-stop porfavor pueden decirme que susede me estoy confundiendo-dije

-bueno lo que pasa es que ellos son familiares nuetro-respondio freddie -vinieron porque supieron lo que le paso a mi hermana...

-solo nos faltan dos a mi prima y el hermano de gibby

-¿tu hermano?-dije sorprendida

-si guppy...no estaba con ellos...ni tampoco camelia -dijo con decepcion gibby-tal vez esto seria mas facil si no fueramosdel otro lado

-disculpen ...que ustedes son ...del otro lado!-todos giramos sorprendidos al ver que matias nos miraba con asombro por tal confecion esto se pondria dificil y mas si el sabia la verdad...


	15. Capitulo 12:¡esto es una emergencia!

capítulo 12: esto es una emergencia  
pensamiento sam  
era lo unico que faltaba... que matias supiera que los chicos son del otro lado ,claramente esto se estaba colocando color de hormiga primero llegan de Anabel con su grupo sin avisar..luego algunos de ellos están desaparecido, además freddie estaba preocupado de ello..y mas esto...creo que esto era la guinda de la torta  
-no..puede...ser-tartamudeo primero Matías, se notaba confuso pero luego se lleno de ira-bastardos me las...-fue detenido por Andrew el cual se lo llevo hacia un lugar apartado, hace menos de dos años los padres de Matías habían sido asesinado por personas del otro lado ...¿que reaccion mas se le podia pedir?...y no lo podía culpar ,ya que yo hice lo mismo cuando vi a freddie por primera vez...recordando todo el rencor que les tenia a ellos y vengándome contra el fue muy cruel...esa es una de las cosas que más me siento arrepentida de mi vida  
-esto esta mal chicos...nos van a descubrir a todos-anuncio gibby reponiéndose del acontecimiento anterior  
-cálmense...-dije-andew lo comvensera ….de no decir nada  
-pero no viste su reacción, nos delatara-contesto freddie  
-esto es lo de menos debemos preocupar ahora debemos encontrar a los chicos!-brad dio su opinion  
-ademas pronto seran las 8 de la noche -fue lo primero que dijo spencer al llegar aqui  
-pues si es asi yo me quedo-dijo jaime - se que no soy mucho de ayuda pero tampoco hare como si esto nunca hubira pasado ¿no les molesta cierto?  
-por su puesto que no jaimito-contesto spencer -tu siempre seras bienvenido aqui-spencer tenia una gran aprecio por jaime lo cuidaba como un hermano pequeño ,siempre llevando todo de maravilla...pero jaime era si... siempre llevandose bien con todos  
-gracias-sonrio-pues ire a llamar a mi casa -se alejo tomando un pequeño celular, por su parte anabel la cual estaba mas alerta lo perseguia con curiosidad  
- porque no dejas que hable mejor solo-le dije acercandome a su lado inclinmandome y tomando sus hombro-aveces no le gusta que lo miren mucho  
-te escuche esa sam-anuncio jaime a lo lejos-y yo solamente sonrei  
-princesa...¿ podremos encontrar a mis amigos?-pregunto ella de una forma tan angustia que me hiso senti mal, pero me extraño algo  
-¿princesa?-exclame curiosamente-a lo que ella sonrió  
-es que tienes cara de princesa...te puedo llamar así ¿no?  
-por supuesto pero sera nuestro secreto-le giñe un ojo y ella sonrió contenta, anabel era una niña adorable tanto como su primo, pero al girarme para verlo en la cocina se notaba su inquietud y angustia, tenia la sensación que cualquier momento explotaría por frustracion,  
-la verdad chicos esto es mi culpa lo siento tanto-suspiro abatido  
-no es tu culpa freddie..camelia siempre a sido terca y guppy curioso igual que los demás-dijo Brad  
-solo tendremos que encontrarlo y listo... no te sientas mal amigo-añadió Gibby  
-yo…solo…debo pensar en algo -se retiro yéndose hacia arriba, solo intuí hacer algo... seguirlo

Pensamiento carly  
Me quedaría con Brad hasta que viera a su hermana bien ,Belinda había recibido menos heridas que Anabel pero estaba inconsciente y eso era lo que le mas a Brad lo angustiaba, su rostro mostraba la de un hermano preocupado queriendo que ella estubiera mejor  
-no te preocupes estará bien-me acerque a tomar sus hombros el ya hacia sentado a su lado tocando de vez en cuando su rosto  
-eso espero carly..iré a la cocina-me quede mirandola era muy linda y con rasgos muy parecidos a brad...obiamente era por que se trataba de su hermana ,acomode un mechon de pelo que tenia olvidado en una parte de su cara y eso la desperto,prosupuesto que me asuste y proboco un sobresalto en ella  
-QUIEN ERES TU! -dijo molesta levantándose de la cama y quedándose parada en ella y agilmente tomo una de las almohada como escudo  
-Belinda cálmate-dije  
-hey! ¿como sabes mi nombre? -repuso de forma desafiante  
-veras que...  
-callate-dijo en tono mas molesto-las preguntas la hago yo  
-BELINDA!-grito Brad molesto  
la actitud de ella cambio al verlo ,dejo caer la almohada y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y rápidamente ella salió a abrasarlo, por supuesto el también arrodillo para abrazarla, fue muy lindo momento  
-¿por que siempre eres tan alocada?-dijo Brad con una sonría que contrastaba con las lagrimas que había dejado escapar, ella solo encogió los hombros  
-yo soy así-se limito a sonreí  
en verdad ellos me recordaba la cercanía que tenia con Spencer , el fue mi hermano , mi mama y mi papa cuando más lo necesite, pero sentía que en realidad en estos momento estaba estorbando así que me dispuse a salir de allí  
-hey ¡¿adónde vas? -dijo ella lo cual me sorprendió  
-eh yo...-me entorpecí-creo que estoy molestando  
-te equivocas...y disculpa no me presente mi nombre es Belinda, ¿y el tuyo?-  
-Carla ...pero prefiero carly-dije  
-un gusto carly-extendió su mano y yo la acepte  
-jovencita... es hora de bañarse no creo que quieras estar así toda la vida  
-no fuchi!-dijo- báñame -sonrió  
-claro-dijo el -¿te molesta carly?-yo agite la cabeza en negación rápida-pues vamos  
ella tomo la mano de su hermano y fueron al baño que seguía de mi habitación  
en la bañera ella reía mientras el le refregaba la espalda con una esponja  
-brazos señorita -ella extendía muy campante los brazos-ahora las piernas -y ella amablemente le dejaba lavarla, el Brad preocupado había desaparecido por completo, estaba mas aliviado con una sonrisa muy linda  
- yo solo pensaba que Spencer hacia eso conmigo-me acerque a dejar una toallas  
-¿quién es Spencer?..-pregunto rápidamente  
-es mi hermano mayor al igual que el tuyo es Brad, el mío se llama Spencer  
-aaa... ¿y tienes novio?  
-no… no tengo-sonreí  
-y… ¿ te gustaría serla novia de mi hermano?-lo dijo de una forma tan sincera que me sorprendió-eres linda y caes bien  
-Belinda!-dijo brad rojo de vergüenza –no digas tonterías  
-no son tonterías hermano…además a ali le gusta otro chico eso no se vale…-cruzo los brazos  
Pero eso era cierto yo no tenia posibilidades con el….el fantasma de ali siempre me tenia separado de el….pense …ver el enojo de Belinda me sacaba más de una risa toda llena de espuma y sus brazos cruzados se veía tierna e inofensiva  
-bueno voy y vuelo-sonreía mientras me alejaba del lugar, salí del baño llevando la ropa sucia  
-debemos hablar -dijo Edwin sujeto a la pared  
-si...debo explicarte mucho-respondí-pero debo dejar esto en la lavandería  
-de acuerdo  
Pretendía que iríamos en las escaleras  
-vamos por ascensor es mas rápidos  
-mmm...bueno  
la idea no me tenia del todo convencida pero creo así seria nuestra conversación  
-así que ellos están aquí para poder encontrar a unos de los suyos  
-si...es la hermana de freddie  
-ya veo…  
-por favor te suplico que guardes esto muy discretamente y no lo comentes con nadie ni siquiera con Mark ¿entendiste?...  
-está bien ...  
Todo iba bien hasta que sentimos un remesón y el ascensor se detubo  
-¿qué paso?-dijo el  
-no lo sé solo quiero salir de aquí-trate muchas veces de golpear pero nadie respondía trate de revisar mi celular pero este no tenia señal  
-ahi no-golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del ascensor - séquenos de aquí!-gritaba  
-calma nos sacaran pronto-dijo con tranquilidad Edwin sentado en el suelo  
pero para mí eso no era suficiente, me sentía asustada, aterrada, trataba de tranquilizarme pero el aire me empezaba a faltar ,mi corazón latía muy rápido y sudaba como si estuviera en un horno, a los segundos sentía que todo se comenzaba a encoger me agache llorando me sentía mal Edwin se acerco, me sujetada de los hombro, lo miraba y pronunciaba palabras que no podía escuchar. era como si hubieran puesto mute a su voz ,luego comenzó a gritar palabras y golpeando la puerta… sentía que iba a desmayar cuando unos sentí unos labios uniéndose con los míos la sensación electrizante ,extraña pero fascínate estaba pasando en estos momentos, sentía que de nuevo los pulmones se me llenaban de aire deje mis brazos alrededor de su cuello cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…pero algo no me quedaba claro… ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de la situación?.¿.les gustaba?..Cada pensamiento que tenía se difuminaba tan rápido que no quede con una respuesta clara  
-¿por qué lo haces? –dije de forma agitada mientras me separaba de el  
No pudo responder ya que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y desde el otro lado aparecieron personas de los cuales solo sabía que una no querría ver esto…

Pensamiento Sam (chicos escuchen con sta cancion =) watch?v=-fkM8VHCvnA )  
Al llegar a su habitación respire hondo y entre pues allí estaba acostado con la mirada en el techo  
-con que aquí estabas…  
-si quieres hablar de lo que paso en el baño ese día… te juro que no estoy de ánimo-dijo sin apartar la vista  
-no quiero hablar de eso-en serio había olvidado por completo ese asunto con todo esto, verlo tan así me desconcertaba quería que estuviera alegre tal y como yo lo conocía  
-entonces es mejor que te vayas… quiero estar solo-dijo  
-pues ni creas que lo hare-me puse desafiantes  
-enserio Sam quiero estar solo déjame solo-se levanto de repente  
-no quiero…no me mover de aquí…debemos hablar…  
-hablar de que….de echarme en cara que yo soy el culpable que ellos están desaparecido  
-de que tonterías estás hablando freddie –alegue  
-es mejor que salgas de aquí-se acerco y tomo mi brazo con dirección hacia afuera  
-no...pues no lo hare-antes que pudiera hacerlo lo abrase

"Creo que tenemos una emergencia  
Creo que tenemos una emergencia  
Si pensaste que me iría, te equivocaste  
Porque me seguiré aferrando"  
Se resistió al principio pero luego cedió, nos quedamos así un instante su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia y su corazón latía fuerte, sentirlo así me hacia estar mal  
-vamos freddie entienden….yo…  
-es mejor que te vayas…-parecía disco rayado, me enoje y lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo deje muy cerca de mí-te te dije que no me iré  
"¿Estas escuchando?  
¿Estas mirándome?  
Si pensaste que me iría, te equivocaste  
Porque me seguiré aferrando"  
Y no puedo fingir que no lo veo  
Realmente no fue tu error  
Cuando a nadie le importa hablar de eso…  
….Hablar de eso"  
-escúchame bien Freddie y quiero que te lo grabes bien en la cabeza N-O F-U-E T-U C-U-L-P-A! ellos llegaron a aquí por propia voluntad y por mala suerte paso lo que paso….entiendes asi la próxima vez que digas que fue tu culpa me sacare el papel de amiga tuya y te golpeare el rostro tan fuerte …tan fuerte que dejara de ser lindo tal como eres… entendiste-lo ultimo lo dije casi con una sonrisa a lo cual el sonrió  
-de acuerdo-acepto, tomo mis manos las bajo para luego el abrazarme a mi  
-gracias Sam…so se lo que haria sin ti…  
-oh cállate benson-me sentia mas tanquila al verlo mas relajado ya todo estaba bien  
-pero….por que tuvo que pasar esto..tan solo queria tener una vida feliz…con mi hermana –dijo con voz quebrada, yo sabía la lucha interna que tenia por la responsabilidad que sentía por esto pero no era su culpa.  
"Porque eh visto al amor morir  
Muchas veces  
Cuando este mereció estar vivo  
Te eh visto llorar  
Muchas veces  
Cuando tu merecías estar vivo, vivo"  
Eso me hizo pensar en todos las persona que yo había perdido …mi mama.. a Tyson los padres de mis amigos…cuantas veces vi morir a persona que realmente estimaba…ellos debía estar vivos…pero no lo estaban, también a el le pasaba y lloraba por ello o ver a su hermana lo tenía mas angustiado…  
-todos queremos eso…pero…así lo quiso el de arriba…Freddie ten fe que lo encontraremos yo estoy segura…  
-parece que estoy interrumpiendo-dijo Jaime atravesando la puerta la cual había quedado abierta, con él estaba Anabel la cual se había convertido en su pequeña guardaespaldas  
-quiero ver a Belinda-dijo Anabel  
-la verdad no sabía en qué pieza estaba además...han cambiado mucho el lugar…-dijo el  
-descuida están en la habitación de carly-dije-te llevaremos…  
-aunque sería mejor que se separen no es que me moleste… pero creo abrazados puedan ir así- sonrió el chico ciego antes de salir del lugar-los espero  
-¿son novios?-dijo emocionada la prima de freddie  
-no no-nos separamos de inmediato-vamos a buscara a Belinda dijo freddie llevándose a Anabel rápidamente de allí  
De camino a la habitación de carly vimos Brad preocupado junto a su hermana Belinda, por supuesto Anabel y Belinda se abrazaron al volverse a ver..  
-¿qué sucede? Dije  
-es que carly desapareció hace rato dijo que iría a la lavandería, ademas no contesta el celular y el ascensor esta malo  
-¿malo?-dije –eso es extraño lo utilice a hace unos minutos atrás y no estaba asi  
-y si…-dijo brad  
-shhhuuuu- interrumpio Jaime asomándose al ascensor –oyeron eso  
Nos acercamos y de pronto escuchamos unos golpes  
-parece que ya sabemos donde esta carly-mire asustada a freddie por lo que había dicho, rápidamente  
Jaime y yo nos acercamos, Jaime por su parte dejo olvidado su bastón por golpear la puerta  
-carly!-grito el  
-¿Que les sucede a los dos?-dijo extrañado Brad  
-hay no, no!- Empecé a golpear la puerta - debemos sacarla ya!  
-¿Que pasa Sam?-freddie se preocupo…vio mi cara de horror  
-carly…carly es claustrofóbica…-dije entrecortadamente  
Al decir la cara de todo se aterrorizaron  
-carly!-grito Spencer llegando hasta nosotros-carly!-grito golpeando la puerta de donde estábamos  
-no se que le paso, salto de pronto del sillón y vino para acá –dijo Gibby agotado  
-Debemos sacarla ya-dije alterada, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a las persona con el problemas de carly  
-¿y cómo?-anuncio spencer  
-déjemelo a mí –dijo freddie sacado una pequeña caja de sus bolsillos y en un abrir de ojos ya tenía desmantelado el interruptor del artefacto  
-era lo que temía, se fundieron uno cables, pero lo arreglare- con una habilidad asombrosa ya había solucionado el desperfecto, -listo -apretó el boto, para mi angustia ya no se oían ruido y eso me hiso pensar lo peor, los segundos se hacían interminables, cuando se abrió me sorprendí al ver que carly no estaba sola… pero lo que más me dejo asombrada fue la posición que se encontraba con su acompañante ella apoyada a la parte de la pared sentada muy pálida pero sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Edwin ,el cual estaba con cara indescriptible, sudado igual que carly pero sus ojos brillaban como si estaba a punto de llorar, gire a ver el rostro Brad el cual mostro un enojo a rojo vivo , sin ninguna palabra se retiro del lugar llevándose a su hermana y Anabel.  
-¿Que paso?-decia jaime confundido por no saber lo que pasaba  
Pero nadie respondía  
-yo…-fue lo único que dijo carly antes de desmayarse, el más preocupado fue Spencer el cual tomo a carly y se la llevo a su habitación, por nuestra parte quisimos preguntar lo que había sucedido pero no quisimos hablar de mas .ayudamos a edwin a parase y recupero el aliento, rápidamente antes de irse recogió el bastón de Jaime se lo entrego y salió sin decir nada…  
Al día siguiente la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Edwin se había quedado con nosotros, todos estábamos excepto carly la cual estaba mejor descansando y por otra parte Scott el chico que llego junto con las dos pequeñas todavía seguía dormido en el sofá, pero no me preocupaba eso era como saber donde estaba los otras dos persona…la prima de Brad y el hermano de Gibby  
-rayos como podremos saber sobre ellos-dijo frustrado freddie  
-tal vez debería decirle a calceto que nos ayude-dijo Spencer  
-¿es cierto?-me alegre al recordar al mejor amigo de Spencer sabia que él nos podía ayudar  
-¿Quién es calceto?-dijo Gibby aturdido  
-un gran amigo que se que nos podrá ayudar…-dijo Spencer convencido  
Spencer saco su celular y comenzó a digitar números en su celular pero paró en seco  
-chicos- dijo en voz cortante  
-¿que pasa?-gire la cabeza donde estaba el para ver que el chico llamado Scott no estaba en su lugar y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par todos quedamos asombrados  
-Scott!-grito freddie antes de salir corriendo  
Esto realmente no podía ir en mal en peor…


	16. capitulo13:recuerdos,peleasydesiciones

Hola aquí yo de nuevo XD aquí esta el cap espero les guste no los aburro mas =)*karen*

Capítulo 13: recuerdos, peleas y decisiones

Pensamiento freddie

no… No! Gritaba mi mente mientras corría, si a Scott le pasaba algo no me lo perdonaría jamás , corrí lo más rápido que pude ,lo que antes era caminar en peldaños ahora era saltar sobre ellos ,me sorprendió no caer y rodar por las escaleras, cuando llegue al lobby y me encontré con la sorpresa que Scott tenia a lubert tendido en el suelo y amenazando a este con bate de beisbol, además de todas las cosas esparcida por todo el lugar

-maldito dime donde están!-alegaba el-DONDE ESTAN! – pero este estaba inconsciente por el susto, antes que pudiera intervenir se escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrir, automáticamente él se abalanzó sobre las persona que estaba allí, mi susto se agrando cuando vi de quienes se trataban ,sus pequeños gritos me alertaron, Scott con el bate estaba dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera, conocía su fuerza , pero en un instante vi que Spencer proteger a Anabel y a Belinda giro rápidamente llevando el golpe del bate en la espalda, asustado nuestro amigo soltó el objeto, en un momento llegaron los demás detrás de mí todos quedamos asombrados , la confusión de Scott en este lugar lo había llevado a hacer eso… por otra parte las pequeñas al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se asustaron al ver lo que había pasado a Spencer , pero este solo se limitó a preguntarle cómo estaba y ella asintieron que bien , en eso él se levantó y se dirigió hacia su agresor , no con dificultada pero a paso lento, extrañamente me sentía un espectador ,cuando me iba enfrentar el, Sam me detuvo y negó con la cabeza tal vez Spencer sabía lo que hacía pensé

-cálmate Scott-dijo con cautela el mayor de los Shay

-no, no los tienen… la tienen…-dijo con desesperación y miedo

-los vamos a encontrar –se acercó mas

-aléjate yo no te conozco…. eres uno de ellos-insistió

-no… lo soy… estoy de tu lado…-se acercó mas

-pero eres uno de ellos mira tu tatuaje –apunto su brazo

-Amigo esto no significa nada para mi …para ti ¿si?…-contesto el

El negó con la cabeza

-Entonces…

-les falle…les falle-dijo con voz rota

En eso Spencer lo abrazo, si razón el correspondió apretando fuerte y llorando de frustración

-se lo que te pasa…sé que estas desorientado y perdido pero ten fe que con tus amigos los encontraremos no te sientas culpable nadie es perfecto a hasta las mejores personas les pasan-en ese instante me dirigió la mirada y supe que también a ese comentarios refería a mí ,y él tenía razón debíamos seguir adelante-además que vas a hacer ellos sin ti, Scott al vernos se formo una sonrisa y fue a abrazarnos, estábamos junto nuevamente

-amigos cuanto tiempo-dijo con alegría

Sam fue a ayudar a Spencer que se notaba un poco adolorido

-por cierto…sí que pegas fuerte-se rio el curvándose un poco

-lo siento...-dijo apenado

- no es nada

-nada-se burló sam dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda

-por el amor a mis esculturas-gimió de dolor

-lo siento, no sabía que era para tanto, vamos para ver eso-dijo arrepentida Sam llevándoselo

-de verdad no quería lastimarlo, pero al verlo y junto a las chicas no pude evitarlo

-créeme hubiera hecho lo mismo-dije

-que vamos a hacer con el-dijo gibby apuntando a lubert

Pensamiento carly

Lentamente abrí los ojos para saber que estaba en mi habitación, de pronto literalmente salte de la cama cuando sentí que algo no estaba bien, corrí por las escañeras hasta llegar al living

-carly-dijo Jaime parándose de su lugar-despertaste

Me fije que la cocina estaba todo servido pero no había nadie

-¿que paso?

-un imprevisto-dijo –scott se escapo

-o por dios!-exclame –debemos ir a buscarlo

-pero…

En eso se abrió la puerta para ver que Sam ayudaba a mi hermano a sostenerse

-Spencer! –grite asustada

-hermanita despertaste-dijo con una sonrisa que cubría por su dolor

- ¿Qué te paso?

-nada…solo un lumbago-dijo

-no eso no es cierto que paso...Sam –mire a mi amiga y ella me contestaría con la verdad

-Scott le pego pensando que haría daño a las pequeñas… eso-dijo Sam

-no puede ser…TU!-me dirigí molesta hacia ese chico para reclamarle por lo izo, tome su polera-como te atreviste!-dije

-carly…cálmate-dijo Spencer - por favor el no tuvo la culpa…todo esto es por este estúpido conflicto

No había medido mis circunstancias ni los hechos

-lo siento—dije apenada

-no el que debe disculparse soy yo… perdóname todo esto es nuevo para mi

-descuida-le sonreí, al ver que todo estaba bien, gire mi visita para ver unos ojos verdes oscuros y mi respiración se contuvo

-eh…yo…-dijo el-quería…decir

-voy a ver a mi hermano- interrumpí…no me atreví hablar con él, el suceso de anoche me tenía un poco confundida ahora me tenía más preocupada era mi hermano, a su lado vi la expresión molesta de Brad pero poco me importó

-desde aquí me encargo yo... gracias Sam-ayude a mi hermano y nos dirigimos hacia su habitación

Pensamiento Sam

Sentía que la cosas se estaba complicando un poco más, ahora con Spencer lastimado y no saber nada de los amigos de freddie me tenía un poco asustada yo sabía lo que pasaba si eran encontrado por soldados en el toque de queda, solo pedía que eso no fue a suceder o freddie no se lo perdonaría nunca

-que hicieron con lubert

-lo dejamos en el escritorio, además ordenamos todo… cuando despierte tal vez piense que todo fue una pesadilla

-eso espero…-

-no entiendo mucho lo que paso…- Jaime se acercó a nosotros

-Scott le pego a Spencer pensando que podría lastimar a Anabel y a Belinda

-ya veo…

-de verdad freddie no fue mi intención lastimarlo…lo lamento tanto, me dijo que no me sintiera mal pero igual -dijo Scott afligido

-de Spencer no esté preocupado es duro como una roca-se rio nuestro amigo ciego-y si te dijo eso es verdad no te preocupes el comprendo por lo que estás pasando…por siento soy Jaime Collins un gusto

-igual mi nombre es Scott Carter…-sostuvo su mano –disculpa por tu basto tu…

-si-sonrió Jaime

-cómo va a estar el tío Spencer-dijo Belinda mientras Anabel se dirigió hacia al lado de Jaime

-no es nada grave Scott no pega tan fuerte, así que no se preocupen él va a estar bien-dijo freddie

Ellas se relajaron

-te dije que estaría bien -le dijo Belinda a anbel-vamos a seguir desayunando

-si…jaime te llevo-dijo Anabel..creo que ella se tomó enserio el papel de cuidar de el

-no preciosa luego voy…gracias

-ya-se encogio de hombros y junto a su amiga fuero a la cocina

-te cuida mucho-dije

-si.. cierto iré a hablar con brisa…-se retiró del lugar

-que vamos a hacer-dijo gibby

-ese es el dilema-conteste

Pensábamos que todo estaba bien…hasta que llego algo que menos esperábamos .Ya que nos Helamos al ver que Matías entraba a la casa ,

-no se preocupen no diré nada se lo prometí a Andrew –contesto de forma apática – malditos…. Ni piensen que los perdonare que su gente haya matado a mis padres y

-Matías no es el momento para que digas tu discurso –interrumpió Jaime serio  
-El menos que debería meterse en este asunto eres tu ciego-dijo Matías moviéndolo bruscamente  
-todos hemos perdidos a personas por este conflicto-se defendió el  
-Eso es distinto –Matías lo miro de forma furiosa-yo perdí a mis padres y tu solo a un estúpido amigo…otros de las personas que te tubo lastima…  
-CALLATE!-grito Jaime, sosteniendo rápidamente de los hombros de Matías, con eso llamando la atención de todos- NO DEJARE QUE HABLAS MAL DE TYSON!  
Todos nos sorprendimos de la actitud del además su voz apacible se había ido lejos, su expresión había cambiado era irreconocible  
-no me grites!-alego Matías-ciego inútil  
- EL QUE ME TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR AQUÍ AHORA ERES TU!-se calmo un poco -el…el eras más que un amigo para mi… -agacho la cabeza- si tal vez me tubo lastima… pero fue una persona que me comprendió como era…. que no le importo como yo fuera...algo que tu no haces…  
-pero ya no está…murió por culpa de estos malditos…lo que llamas tus amigos  
-ellos no lo mataron entiende….-en eses momento apretó mas fuerte los puños  
-no dejare que tú me intimides …ya no estamos en el 6 grados donde puedes abusar de mi…Matías…Tyson era una buena persona ….no como tu ,una persona vacía y sin corazón, puede ser que yo no vea…. pero tu eres un ciego del alma y créeme …el que da pena aquí es otro…  
-ya verás-Matías fue retenido por los demás para no terminar esto en algo peor, Jaime por su parte tomo su bastón y se marchó…yo sabía lo doloroso que le hacía recordar a Tyson

-eres un tonto-alego Anabel antes de pisarle un pie y correr detrás de Jaime

-ahy! Mocosa del demonio- no alcanzo a tomarla

-basta- grite molesta-Matías si solo vas a traer problema es mejor que te vayas…

-pero Sam…

yo negué con la cabeza fui detrás de Jaime, caminaba con rapidez y mis puños apretados me daba coraje cuando hablaban así de el..el amigo que siempre estuvo conmigo…

flashback

miraba con vacío la tumba de mi madre ,ya había pasado 4 horas de su entierro y yo segui allí sentada, sin decir nada todos se había idos, carly y los demas estaban a lo lejos respetando mi decisión

-vas a estar todo la vida aquí- gire para ver a Tyson

No dije nada seguí observando la tumba

-nunca le pedí nada...nunca fue una madre para mi…pero…

-pero no sabes la respuesta del porque hay un vacío en tu corazón… y hay una sola razón...era por la querías…a tu forma pero la querías…y eso es lo que te duele no poder volverla a ver y decirle lo mucho que la estimabas pero si sigues llorando por lo que ya no está, no podrás sonreír por lo que te rodea…

-no sigas…-baje la vista

-nos tienes a nosotros...Sam… a carly, a Jaime y a mi…asi que no te rindas-toco con mi hombro-además quien podrá ayudarme acabar con los matones de la escuela-sonrio

-oh ven para acá tonto-lo tome del cuello y revolví su cabello el cual estaba perfectamente peinado

-jajaja vasta Sam jajaja

Esas palabra me hicieron reaccionar..tenia que seguir adelante

Fin del flash back

Pare sentía que el aire se estaba acabando

-sam…-era freddie pero no gire

-el era mi amigo… Y ya no está…-aprete mis labios para no llorar

-lo se…

Pensamiento Jaime  
muchas cosas resonaban en mi cabeza asi que me sente en las escalera para pensar…Las palabras de Matías me hicieron recordar a él…un muy buen amigo….  
Flash back  
Como todos los días Tyson me acompañaban a la casa, la escuela se había hecho más fácil junto a él…además que también había conocido a las chicas, carly era una persona dulce y comprensiva, y Sam podía ser ruda y todo pero no era de las cuales se llevara por las apariencia… el paro de pronto llamando mi atención, a los segundos me tomo del brazo y me llevo a una dirección…Pero esto era extraño no era el lugar a casa  
-¿A donde vamos?  
-ya te diste cuenta uff…-se rio-ya verás Jaime- cuando llegamos arrastre mis pies para saber donde estábamos era árido pero con vegetación, el acto de restregar los pies al suelo fue una técnica que él me enseño, así podía investigar donde estaba, trate de percibir un olor característico pero fue imposible, solo sentía olor a pasto y hacia un calor espantoso  
-¿adonde crees que estamos?-me pregunto  
-mmm…no lo se …se lo preguntas al ciego-dije pesimista  
-bueno lo vamos a descubrir-dijo riéndose emocionado por algo que yo no sabia  
-siéntate aquí –me dijo llevándome a un árbol sentí su sombra y el viento aleaba allí, le hice caso y me senté allí de repente, me asuste algo había tocado mis pies  
-lo siento debía decirte que te tocaría-me tranquilice y deje que hiciera lo que el quería  
-¿Tyson?...  
El no contesto pero sentí que él estaba desabrochando mis zapatos, saco los zapatos y mis calcetines y además arremangó mi pantalón  
-¿Por qué haces esto Tyson?  
-amigo es que te tengo una sorpresa-dijo mientras seguía en lo suyo- ya está...espera un poco-escuche que también hacia lo mismo-estamos listo…Jaime deja el bastón y toma mis manos-levante mis manos para sentí las suyas, me pare a caminar, sentía el calor de la tierra en mis pies pero no me importo  
-¿A dónde me llevas Tyson?  
-a esto-corrió conmigo y de un momento a otro nuestro pies se sumergieron en lago viscoso como el barro  
-barro…¿que es esto?  
-bingo! -se rio nuevamente… es barro y vamos a jugar con esto

-pero…

-no te preocupes ya traje la venda

-odio cuando haces eso siento que te bajas a mi nivel

-jaime nadie ha dicho que yo me bajo de nivel…más bien me adapto-hiso una pausa-listo

-¿que has a hacer?...

-dirás que vamos a hacer…adonde estas –sentí que agito las manos –aqu…-no pude continuar me había lanzado lodo –TYSON!

Así comenzó una lucha solo me guiaba por sus risas así pude ensuciarlo, pero hacia trampa lo agarraba del hombro me agachaba tomaba poco de barro y lo ensuciaba además de vez en cuando lanzaba lodo sin lugar algunos, hasta llegamos a rodar por el lugar... luego de un rato nos salimos y nos fuimos hasta donde estaban nuestras cosas

-eso fue divertido-se segia riendo

-si….gracias amigo…por cierto cuando se lo vas a decir…

-no lo sé…ase unos día casi me mata con brownies –se rio

-pero fue porque tu no le dijiste que eras alérgico...-le di un ligero golpe con mi bastón

-si…eso tiene sentido…

-te gusta...no es así

-mucho…jaime más de lo que imaginas…

Fin del flahs back

Pero el a no estaba…todo era más difícil sin el

-te sientes bien-era Anabel

-si pequeña…solo vine a pensar…

-¿y porque lloras?-toque mi rostro para ver que sin querer se había derramado lagrimas

-tal vez por recordar a alguien

-¿a quién?

- a un amigo-dije

- ¿y que le paso?

- ya no está aquí… murió

-oh…

-Jaime… -era Sam aunque senti otros pasos mas…eran de freddie

-no te preocupes por Matías siempre será así…. – me levante Y…- me quede callado sentí que Sam me estaba abrazando, no hice mas que también hacerlo

-es difícil saber que no está… que no me dirá palabras de aliento para seguir adelante… que las palabras de los demás no me lastiman pero lo siguen haciendo…me siento tan débil y solo…-solas la lagrimas salían por mis mejillas

-nos tienes a nosotros Jaime-dijo freddie

-lo se…gracias...chicos…

- todavía la conservas –sentí su mano tocar la pequeña cruz de plata que tenia de collar

-si… me la dio… debo tenerla ¿no?-sonreí

-y deja de llorar pareces nenita-limpio ella mis ojos con su camisa

-si mama-volví a sonreír

-LO TENGO….LO TENGO!-grito Spencer llegando hacia nosotros y con todos los demás detrás de el

-¿qué pasa?-dijo freddie

-hable con calceto y sabe dónde podría estar lo chico

-enserio-dijo Sam con emoción

-pero….-se callo

-¿qué?...preguntaron todos a coro

-debe llevarse a uno de ustedes como carnada…puede ser que los tengan los soldados…Puede ser que keyser los tenga de prisioneros…

Un silencio prolongado se escuchó en el lugar…

-pues yo lo hare-dijo una voz

-NO!-dijeron todos asustado

Pero sabía que esa voz no lo dudaría ni un segundo, era muy terco para cambiar de parecer…

-no lo hagas freddie…-dije finalmente


End file.
